Legenda Cesarstwa Seirin
by LadySeara
Summary: Zawodnicy Kuroko no Basket przeniesieni do fantastycznego Cesarstwa Seirin, w którym wybucha wojna. Jest jednak prosty sposób, by zaradzić jej bez rozlewu krwi. Głównie JunRiko, KagaKuro, Aomine x OC oraz inni. Kategoria M dla tego, co nadejdzie później. Jeśli wciąż się nie boicie, to zapraszam. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.
1. Chapter 1

_Królestwo Seirin, od wieków znajdowało się w rękach cesarskiej rodziny Hyuuga. Pod ich rządami rozwinęło się nie tylko militarnie, lecz przede wszystkim gospodarczo i kulturalnie. Ważnym filarem społeczeństwa stała się grupa czarodziejów, którzy, za zasługi dla Cesarstwa, zyskali wiele przywilejów. Zbyt duża ilość władzy doprowadziła do ich buntu i, aby zażegnać go bez rozlewu krwi, dwadzieścia dwa lata temu Cesarz poślubił jedną z Czarodziejek. To zapobiegło walkom i cały naród, ponownie zjednoczony, oczekiwał na przyjście następcy tronu._

Dwadzieścia lat temu, na świat przyszedł pierwszy syn cesarskiej pary, Junpei. Od najmłodszych lat stanowił dumę całego Cesarstwa, jego przyszłość i nadzieję. Zaufanie w nim pokładali nie tylko bogaci, lecz również zwykli obywatele. Stanowił bowiem dziecko półkrwi: człowieka i czarodzieja. Wkrótce na świat przyszły jego dwie siostry i brat – Asuna (17 lat), Ayane (5 lat) oraz Shun (10 lat).

_ Na drugim końcu kontynentu znajdowało się mniejsze królestwo, Riori. Jego władcą był Kagetora Aida, dobry król, jeszcze lepszy ojciec. Miał tylko jedną córkę, Riko, osiemnastoletnią księżniczkę. Była ona jednak jednocześnie jego największym zmartwieniem – jej przyszłość była niezbyt ciekawa. Otoczeni byli z jednej strony przez Cesarstwo Seirin, a z drugiej przez ocean, na którym niepodzielną władze sprawowało Państwo Tōō, na czele którego stał młody, porywczy książę, Aomine Daiki. Bez męskiego dziedzica na tronie, musiał się zdecydować na sojusz z którymś z nich. _

_ Jednakże, urodzajne i bogate w surowce ziemie Riori już od dawna stanowiły przedmiot sporu pomiędzy Seirin a Tōō. I obu władcom znudziło się już cierpliwe czekanie na decyzję Kagetory…_

_ I tak oto doszło do początku __**Wojny Trzech Królestw.**_

_ Wybuchła ona nagle, ale nie była niespodziewana. Władca Seirin postanowił działać tak, by zminimalizować straty w ludziach do minimum. W tym celu pozwolił, by jego najstarszy syn brał czynny udział w walkach na granicy, a z Aomine rozpoczął pokojowe rozmowy, opierające się na zawarciu małżeństwa między nim, a księżniczką Asuną. _

Na granicy Seirin i Riori panowała cisza. Nawet deszcz, który nieprzerwanie padał od kilku dni, nie niósł ze sobą najdrobniejszego szumu. Noc okryła wszystko swoim ciemnym płaszczem i, chociaż większość ludzi spała smacznie w domach, na posterunku granicznym toczyła się zażarta dyskusja. Część zgromadzonych tu sił stanowił regularny batalion, lecz od dwóch dni stacjonował z nimi prywatna drużyna Księcia Hyuugi.

Żołnierze siedzieli dookoła okrągłego stołu. Każdy z nich miał na sobie czarną zbroję, bez żadnych ozdób, a do niej dopiętą czarną opończę z kapturem. Przy pasach mieli katany, ale to nie była ich jedyna broń. Każdy z nich był bowiem chodzącą maszyną do zabijania. Byli wytrenowani tak, by oddać własne życie za swoje Cesarstwo.

Nad stołem wznosiło się kilka kul ognia, które rzucały blask na mapy, rozłożone przed nimi. Na nich stały figurki, reprezentujące siły sprzymierzeńców i wrogów. Najwyższy z zebranych przesuwał je lekko, zerkając co chwilę na czarnowłosego mężczyznę w okularach, który jako jedyny stał. Był zamyślony, wręcz zasępiony.

-Jeśli rozmowy z Aomine nie powiodą się i Tōō uderzy od tej strony, będziemy mogli wziąć Riori od strony gór, ale wtedy możemy wpaść w pułapkę Tōō – pokazał im palcem na mapie dolinę, która była idealnym miejscem, by zastawić zasadzkę.

-Zawsze możemy spróbować od strony Krainy Jezior – zaproponował jeden z mężczyzn.

-Tak, ale wtedy będzie nas widać jak na dłoni, stracimy element zaskoczenia – czarnowłosy podrapał się w brodę. –Koganei, wyślij naszych szpiegów przez góry, niech dojdą najdalej w głąb Riori, jak tylko mogą i wyślą posłańca, jeśli Tōō wykona swój ruch.

-Tak jest – stojący przy wejściu do namiotu mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyszedł.

-Mój panie, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

-Izuki, mówiłem ci, żebyś mówił do mnie normalnie – zganił go. –Myślę, że to najlepsze, co możemy teraz zrobić. Nie zaryzykuję życia moich ludzi, jeśli nie będę pewien, że coś możemy osiągnąć. Ale jeśli pierwsi przejmiemy góry, to my zastawimy pułapkę na Tōō.

-Rozumiem – Izuki pochylił się nad mapą. –Hyuuga, nie uważasz, że łatwiej byłoby pojąć za żonę księżniczkę Riori?

Czarnowłosy skrzywił się i nerwowym ruchem poprawił okulary na nosie. Mimo, ze był synem Cesarza i następcą tronu Seirin, niczym nie różnił się od swoich podwładnych.

-Poselstwo zostało odesłane – prychnął. –Kagetora stwierdził, że nie wyda córki za „czterookiego", dopóki ten nie udowodni swojej wartości. Z tego, co wiem, odmówił jej ręki wszystkim dookoła, rozpuszczając wieść, że księżniczka nie jest gotowa do zamążpójścia.

-Ciekawe. Z tego, co wiem, ma już osiemnaście lat.

-Mniejsza z tym. Jeśli nie możemy po dobroci, zgarniemy Riori siłą.

-I wtedy poślubisz księżniczkę?

Hyuuga lekko się zarumienił, a Izuki cicho parsknął śmiechem.

-Jesteś pewien, że to ona nie jest gotowa?

-Zamknij się – mruknął.

Ich dalszą rozmowę przerwało się pojawienie zwiadowców. Weszli do namiotu i przyklęknęli na jedno kolano. Hyuuga skrzywił się i westchnął ciężko.

-Wstańcie – polecił im. –Mitobe, o co chodzi? Macie miny…

-Mój panie – zaczął Tsuchida. –Niedaleko stąd przejeżdża mały oddział sił Riori. Jeśli wyruszymy teraz, mamy okazję przechwycić posłańca, który z nimi jedzie.

Hyuuga uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-A więc na co czekamy?

Po chwili siedzieli już w siodłach. Mitobe prowadził ich, tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami, poprzez las. W końcu zatrzymał się i uniósł rękę, każąc im wszystkim stanąć. Palcem pokazał na ścieżkę u stóp wzgórza.

Na dole, w ciszy, kilu mężczyzn nerwowo poganiało konie. Hyuuga skrzywił się. Nawet z tej odległości słyszał ich rozmowę. Właśnie dlatego królestwo Riori nie miało szans ani z Seirin, ani z Tōō. Byli niezdyscyplinowani. Potrzebowali silnego lidera, który pomoże obronić ich granice i przeszkoli wojsko.

Hyuuga uniósł trzy palce i poruszył nimi lekko do przodu, a Koganei, Mitobe i Tsuchida cofnęli się i ruszyli ścieżką w dół, by zajść drogę wrogim rycerzom. Furihata, Kawahara i Fukuda zaszli ich od tyłu. Izuki zerknął na przyjaciela.

-My znów robimy nagonkę? Naprawdę to lubisz.

-Ciii – Hyuuga nakrył palcem swoje usta, a potem powoli wciągnął kaptur na głowę. –Na mój znak. Pogońmy ich trochę.

Odczekał kilka minut. Kiedy zauważył, że oddział zatrzymuje się i odwraca, by zawrócić, prychnął. Jego ludzie już tam byli, już odcięli im drogę ucieczki. Widocznie poselstwo, które ze sobą wieźli, nie było wybitnie istotnie.

No cóż. Zawsze lepsze to, niż wracać do Pałacu z pustymi rękoma.

Dał znak Izuki'emu i obaj dosiedli koni, po czym szybko zjechali ze wzgórza. Widząc ich, rycerze Riori sięgnęli do broni, a Hyuuga tylko uniósł brew.

-Za późno – szepnął i uchylił się, kiedy strzała świsnęła koło niego. –Zdjąć łuczników! – krzyknął do swoich ludzi. –Brać żywcem… jeśli nie stawiają oporu.

Tej nocy u stóp granicznego wzgórza przelano krew. Wojownicy Riori nie mieli szans ze świetnie zorganizowaną drużyną Seirin. Wkrótce zostali otoczeni. Czarny jeźdźcy otoczyli ich, unosząc ku nim katany.

-Nie poddawać się bez walki! – krzyknął posłaniec, unosząc łuk.

Wycelował w stronę Mitobe, ale w ostatniej chwili obrócił się lekko w siodle i wystrzelił w Izuki'ego, który uchylił się za wolno i strzała trafiła go prosto w ramię. Cofnął się, zaskoczony, a Hyuuga warknął.

-Zabijcie wszystkich! – polecił. –Zostawcie tylko tego chłopaczka.

Słysząc to, posłaniec opuścił łuk, pochylił się w siodle i, jakby sam był strzałą, wystrzelił z kręgu, wykorzystując lukę, jaką zrobił Izuki. Hyuuga szybko spiął konia i pognał za nim. Słyszał w oddali, jak Koganei i Tsuchida jadą za nim, ale jego myśli pochłaniało dogonienie tego dzieciaka. Miał tę przewagę, że jego koń był przystosowany do długich biegów, w przeciwieństwie do tego, którego posiadał posłaniec. Zauważył również, że tamten nie jest zbyt sprawnym jeźdźcem, gdyż zamiast kluczyć i próbować go zgubić, panicznie gnał przed siebie.

Dogonił go dosyć szybko i złapał za lejce. Zamachnął się łokciem, trafiając jeźdźca prosto w nos. Usłyszał jęk bólu, po którym posłaniec zsunął się z końskiego grzbietu i upadł na ziemię. Hyuuga zatrzymał się i zsiadł z konia, przywiązując szybko lejce zarówno swojego wierzchowca, jak i konia chłopaka, do drzewa. Wyjął z pochwy katanę i podszedł do siedzącego na ziemi dzieciaka.

-Nikt nie nauczył cię, żebyś nie strzelał do ludzi, kiedy i tak już przegrałeś? – mruknął.

Chłopak milczał. Pochylił pokornie głowę, jakby czekał, aż Hyuuga mu ją zetnie. Przez chwilę nosił się z takim zamiarem, ale chciał usłyszeć wiadomość, jaką tamten przewoził.

-Wstań. Tak, żebym widział twoje ręce – polecił. –Nie opieraj się, to będziesz miał szansę przeżyć. Może twój opiekun będzie cię chciał wykupić.

Chłopak w dalszym ciągu milczał, ale powoli zaczął się podnosić. Hyuuga zmrużył oczy, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Dzieciak próbował wyciągnąć sztylet zza paska. To było tak oczywiste, że aż głupie. Uderzył go nadgarstek, a tamten syknął z bólu i upuścił ostrze.

-Ktoś cię w ogóle szkolił? – zapytał Hyuuga, obracając go do siebie tyłem i wykręcając mu ręce za plecami. –Mniejsza z tym – dodał, wiążąc jego nadgarstki.

-Mój panie?! – Koganei zeskoczył na ziemię obok niego.

-Lepiej późno niż wcale. Złapałem naszego małego zbiega. Jak Izuki?

-Nic mu nie będzie. Mitobe się nim zajął.

-Dobrze. Co z tamtymi?

-Żaden nie poddał się bez walki – głos Tsuchidy był stłumiony. –Wszyscy zginęli.

Hyuuga poczuł, jak posłaniec zaczął się trząść, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Widocznie dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że nikt nie przyjdzie mu na ratunek.

Pchnął go lekko do przodu. Zauważył, że dzieciak był drobny i niewysoki; sięgał mu do piersi. Kiedy wiązał jego ręce, ze zdumieniem odnotował, że dłonie również ma malutkie, a łuk, który miał przy sobie, przeznaczony był dla młodzików i wykorzystywany był głownie do nauki.

-Musicie mieć mało ludzi do roboty, skoro Kagetora wysyła na misje dzieciaki – mruknął i złapał jeńca w pasie, po czym bez trudu wsadził go na siodło swojego wierzchowca.

Chwilę później znaleźli się w obozowisku. Część jego ludzi została na trakcie, by pochować żołnierzy Riori. Nawet, jeśli byli jego wrogami, Hyuuga nie odmawiał im godnego pogrzebu: oddali życie za swój kraj, a to było to, co liczyło się najbardziej.

Zsiadł z konia i podał lejce Mitobe, po czym ściągnął swojego jeńca. Trzymał go za kawałek sznurka. Swoje kroki skierował do małego kąta medyków, w głównym namiocie. Izuki siedział na pryczy, a Furihata właśnie bandażował jego ramię. Na widok Hyuugi, Izuki uniósł brew.

-Trafiła mi się przykra sprawa – zażartował. Hyuuga poczuł ulgę; skoro jego przyjaciel miał siłę na swoje głupie żarty, oznaczało to, że przeżyje ten strzał.

-Odpoczywaj, przyjacielu. Przynieście jedzenie do mojego namiotu – polecił kilku żołnierzom i znów pociągnął jeńca za sobą.

W namiocie pstryknięciem palców rozpalił kilka kul ognia. Magiczne płomienie były o tyle lepsze od prawdziwych, że nie dymiły, więc mógł spokojnie używać ich w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach.

W kącie stało łóżko; nie było to leże godne następcy tronu, lecz zwykła leżanka, taka sama, jaką mieli inni żołnierze. Hyuuga przywiązał koniec sznurka do metalowej ramy łóżka i zaczął ściągać z siebie opończę. Kiedy Koga przyniósł mu jedzenie, podziękował mu gestem i odprawił.

Kiedy został już tylko w koszuli i spodniach, podwinął rękawy i podszedł do jeńca. Szarpnięciem zsunął mu kaptur z głowy.

A po chwili zaklął cicho.

Spod okrycia wysypały się kasztanowe włosy, sięgające lekko za ramiona. W jego oczy wpatrywała się wściekła dziewczyna, a nie chłopak. Pod nosem miała krwawe ślady po tym, jak uderzył ją łokciem. Jej brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem, ale czoło miała dumnie uniesione.

Hyuuga cofnął się i przyjrzał jej uważnie. W jego umyśle zakiełkował pomysł, który jednak wydawał mu się jednocześnie szalony i racjonalny.

-Niech zgadnę – zaczął szeptem. –Księżniczka Riko?

-Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, bydlaku – odparła, odwracając głowę.

Hyuuga zamyślił się. Jeśli pojmał właśnie księżniczkę Riori, mógł faktycznie doprowadzić włączenia ziem Riori do Cesarstwa bez rozlewu krwi. Wystarczyłoby, żeby rzucił ją teraz na łóżko i wziął siłą. Nie mogłaby już zostać oddana nikomu innemu. Należałaby na zawsze do niego, zmuszona go poślubić.

I na wieczność by go nienawidziła.

Podszedł do niej i zdjął z niej opończę. Tak, jak się domyślał, pod spodem miała męskie ubranie, ale spod koszuli widać było jej drobne ciało. Nie mogła również ukryć tego, że drży. Mimo to, nie poprosiła go, by przestał. Dotknął palcami jej podbródka i uniósł głowę dziewczyny tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Moja matka miała rację, mówiąc, ze spotkam swoje przeznaczenie w nieoczekiwany sposób – powiedział cicho.

Była przerażona. Z opowieści dworek wiedziała, co czeka pojmane kobiety. Wpierw siłą bierze ją ten, który ją pojmał, potem oddaje do zabawy kolegom. Nie miało znaczenia, czy jest księżniczką, czy wieśniaczką; dla nich nie miało to znaczenia.

Była właśnie w drodze do jednego z klasztorów, terenu neutralnego, gdzie nikt, ani Tōō, ani Seirin, nie mogło położyć na niej ręki. To ona wpadła na pomysł, by ukryć się w stroju posłańca i udawać mężczyznę.

To przez nią zginęli ludzie, których znała od dziecka.

Teraz zazdrościła im tej śmierci, świadoma, że czeka ją los gorszy od tego. Ale nie miała zamiaru błagać go o litość. Nie uginała przed nikim głowy, nigdy nie pozwoli, by jakieś ścierwo z Seirin miało satysfakcję z jej jęku.

-Zaboli – powiedział mężczyzna, a ona aż wstrzymała oddech.

Ale on nie zgwałcił jej, tylko przyłożył zimną szmatkę do jej nosa. Spłynęło na nią uczucie ulgi, a potem lekka irytacja, kiedy rycerz zaczął ocierać jej twarz, by zmazać z niej krew i kurz. Jego dłoń była ciepła, a ruchy delikatne.

-I co ja mam z tobą zrobić – mruknął, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Kiedy już otarł jej twarz, złapał za sztylet. Riko zamarła, modląc się, by użył go do wycięcia jej serca, a nie rozcięcia ubrania, ale on tylko odciągnął jej włosy do tył i przeciął je szybkim ruchem. Krótkie kosmyki opadły jej na twarz. Nie zdążyła nawet tego poczuć, gdyż naciągnął jej znów kaptur na głowę.

-Jeśli chcesz żyć, to milcz dalej – polecił. –Mitobe!

Do namiotu wpadł żołnierz, którego widziała już wcześniej. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak rycerz podaje mu jej włosy.

-Spal je. Po cichu – polecił. –A potem sprawdź, czy Izuki da rade jechać. Chcę wrócić do stolicy najszybciej, jak tylko możemy. Myślę, ze możemy położyć kres wojnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

Riko z trudem panowała nad sobą. Wszystko dookoła niej działo się tak szybko, że nie nadążała z połączeniem wszystkich faktów. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu wraz ze swoją świtą podróżowała traktem, a teraz siedziała w siodle obcego, wrogiego jej rycerza, i wywożona była coraz dalej, w głąb Cesarstwa Seirin. Nawet gdyby podjęła próbę ucieczki, skazana była na porażkę. Owszem, rycerz rozwiązał jej ręce, ale tylko po to, by mogła się trzymać końskiej grzywy. Jednocześnie obejmował ją od tyłu i zabezpieczał prze upadkiem.

Ciężko jej było to przyznać, ale na razie zrobił wszystko, aby ją _chronić._ Gdy w czasie jazdy kaptur przypadkowo zsunął jej się z głowy, drużyna wzięła ją za chłopaka i nikt nie zadawał pytań. Mimo to, rycerz szybko założył jej kaptur na głowę, dodatkowo, tak naciągnął swoją opończe, aby ją nią okryć.

-Możesz się zrelaksować, moja pani – szepnął jej na ucho. –Do stolicy zostało jeszcze kilka godzin drogi.

-Prędzej umrę nim zrelaksuję się w twoim towarzystwie – odparła, ale w jej głosie zabrakło ostrego tonu.

Była tak przerażona i zmęczona, że wkrótce zapadła w lekki sen. Jej głowa opadła na jego pierś i chociaż słyszała wszystko, co działo się dookoła niej, miała wrażenie, że od świata oddziela ją gruba kotara.

-Izuki, dajesz sobie radę? – zapytał _jej_ rycerz.

-Dostałem w ramię, a nie w tyłek – zażartował tamten. –Ten dzieciak ma cela. I musi przewozić naprawdę cenną informację, skoro nie pozwoliłeś nam zjeść kolacji.

-Każdy by trafił z takiej odległości – prychnął Hyuuga. –Jeśli poczujesz, że nie dasz rady jechać dalej, daj mi znać, jasne? Zrobimy przerwę.

-Dzięki – Izuki zasalutował mu lekko zdrową ręką, przy okazji omal nie spadając z konia.

Zachichotał tylko, prostując się w siodle, kiedy Hyuuga szybko wyciągnął rękę, by go złapać. Przy okazji odsłonił swojego dodatkowego pasażera.

Izuki przyjrzał się temu, co wystawało spod kaptura. Jak na chłopaka, dzieciak miał naprawdę długie rzęsy, a drobne usteczka lekko rozchylił. Wyglądał, jakby spał. Izuki ocenił go na góra szesnaście lat i, mimowolnie, poczuł smutek. Kagetora naprawdę musiał być zrozpaczony, skoro posyłał na misję tak młode osoby. Z drugiej strony mu się nie dziwił. Riori było małym państewkiem, utrzymującym się głównie dzięki handlowi. Jeśli granice zamknięto przez wojnę, to od kilku miesięcy mieli problemy nie tylko z finansami, ale również z zasobami ludzkimi.

-Ładne to dziecko – zauważył, jakby chciał zmienić tok własnego myślenia.

-Nie wiem, nie przyglądałem mu się – skłamał Hyuuga. Znów osłonił pasażera swoją opończą, chowając go przed wzrokiem przyjaciela. –Do stolicy zostały jeszcze dwie godziny drogi. Dasz radę?

-Już pytałeś. Dam!

Stukot kopyt na głównej drodze wzbudził ruch wśród mieszkańców stolicy. Patrolujący granicę miasta strażnicy przesłali szybką wiadomość do pałacu, gdzie gwardziści poinformowali Cesarza i jego rodzinę o powrocie drużyny Księcia.

Wyszli im na spotkanie, zbierając się na dziedzińcu. Kiedy podniesiono blokadę wrót i otworzono je, wpadli na teren pałacu niczym burza. Ayane roześmiała się, klaszcząc w dłonie.

-Tyle razy mówiłem mu, żeby nie szalał – jęknął Cesarz, a jego żona zachichotała.

-Junpei ma dwadzieścia lat, nie jest już dzieckiem, a martwisz się o niego każdego dnia tak samo, jak o Shuna czy Ayane.

-Tatuś uważa, że zawsze będziemy mali – Asuna wsunęła ojcu rękę w zagięcie ramienia. –Junpei kogoś wiezie – dodała, mrużąc oczy. Shun złapał ją za rękę, więc uspokoiła go uśmiechem. –To na pewno jakaś niespodzianka.

Po chwili zatrzymał się kawałek od nich. Chłopcy stajenni podbiegli do koni, by zabrać je do stajni, a Hyuuga spokojnie ściągnął swojego pasażera z grzbietu. Bawiło go to, że pomimo buńczucznej miny i zadartego czoła, a także hardego ducha, dziewczyna nie obudziła się do tej pory. Dlatego delikatnie wziął ją na ręce i uniósł, zaskoczony tym, że wydawała mu się jeszcze lżejsza niż wcześniej.

-Mamo, tato – lekko pochylił głowę. –Musimy porozmawiać. Asuna tez powinna przy tym być.

Poprosił ich, by spotkali się w jego komnacie. On sam skierował swoje kroki tam, świadom, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogli porozmawiać bez obaw, ze ktokolwiek podsłucha ich rozmowę.

Położył księżniczkę na swoim łóżku i rozpiął opończę. Rzucił ją byle jak na krzesło przy biurku i zaczął rozpinać zbroję. Dopiero teraz zaczął zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami tego, co zrobił.

Jego rodzice i Asuna przyszli tak szybko, jak tylko zdołali przekonać najmłodszych członków rodziny, że Junpei przyjdzie do nich później i opowie im ciekawe historyjki, które tak uwielbiali. Cała trójka wpadła do jego komnaty niczym tajfun.

-Junpei, o co chodzi? Jesteś ranny? – jego matka podbiegła do niego i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Poczuł lekki, magiczny impuls, jaki wysłała ku niemy, sondując jego ciało.

-Nie, mamo. Nikomu nic się nie stało, tylko Izuki nadział się na strzałę, ale to przeżyje. Posłuchajcie, sprawa jest poważna.

Cesarzowa, by uspokoić ręce, zaczęła wygładzać i składać jego opończę.

-Powiedz, o co chodzi – rozkazał mu ojciec – zamiast nas trzymać w niepewności!

-Cii, obudzisz ją – nakrył palcem usta.

-Ją? – powtórzyła Asuna, podchodząc do łóżka. Nachyliła się i spojrzała na leżącą osobę, po czym odsunęła się z lekkim piskiem. –Junpei przywiózł do domu narzeczonego!

_-Narzeczonego?!_

-Ją? _Narzeczoną_ chyba!

-Cała trójka SPOKÓJ! – ryknął Junpei. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to on musi panować nad swoimi rodzicami i siostrą, a nie oni nad nim. Zachowywali się jak dzieci, zawsze, kiedy coś ich podekscytowało. Często zastanawiał się, jakim cudem oni we dwoje poprowadzili Seirin do rozwoju, a nie do stania się Cesarstwem Śmiechu albo Kabaretów.

Leżąca na łóżku dziewczyna poruszyła się i usiadła. Przetarła zaspane oczy i dopiero kiedy zauważyła Cesarza i jego rodzinę, wrzasnęła. Cofnęła się na materacu w stronę ściany. Przestała być czujna i teraz znalazła się w obcym jej miejscu, otoczona obcymi ludźmi. _Wszyscy tutaj byli jej wrogami. _

-Junpei, nie mów…

-…że to jest…

-Mamo, tato, Asuna… To księżniczka Riko, dziedziczka tronu Riori.

To, co rozpętało się chwilę później, przypominało burzę. Cesarzowa zaczęła machać rękoma, krzycząc coś do męża i syna, podczas gdy Cesarz dumnie objął Junpei'a i poczochrał mu włosy. Asuna również coś krzyczała do członków swojej rodziny, ale kiedy zrozumiała, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, zerknęła na Riko. Księżniczka wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę miała dostać zawału.

-Musisz być przerażona – usiadła na brzegu łóżka. –Nie bój się. Nikt tutaj nie chce twojej krzywdy.

W tym samym momencie jej matka wyczarowała kulę wody, którą uderzyła w Cesarza i księcia. Obaj, zamiast przejąć się tą „naganą", zaczęli coś szybko omawiać, chociaż obaj byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Cesarzowa rzuciła więc w nich opończą Hyuugi, którą ten złapał bez trudu, nawet nie przerywając rozmowy.

-Nie przejmuj się. Nie są do końca normalni. Nigdy nie byli. Cała nasza rodzina jest dziwna.

Asuna szybko kojarzyła. Wiedziała, po co Junpei przywiózł księżniczkę do pałacu, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała (i chyba tak wolała), w jaki sposób udało mu się ją uprowadzić. Jeśli ona poślubi jej brata, a Asuna wyjdzie za Aomine (na samą myśl jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł), wtedy zakończą wojnę.

-Czy mogę – Riko chrząknęła. –Wody.

-Och. No tak. Mój głupi brat pewnie znów gnał na złamanie karku i nie pomyślał o niczym.

Asuna sięgnęła do dzbana, który stał na stoliku i nalała wody do prostego, metalowego kubka, który podała Riko. Ta objęła go dłońmi i przyłożyła do ust, szybko wypijając jego zawartość. Jednocześnie nie odrywała wzroku od rycerza, który okazał się być księciem Hyuugą. No pięknie, nie dosyć, że dała się porwać, to właśnie jemu.

Przyglądała mu się intensywnie, odnotowując najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Jego czarne włosy były teraz rozczochrane, a na policzkach miał wciąż rumieniec. W koszuli nie wydawał się być tak barczysty jak w zbroi, ale widać było, że nie należy do słabeuszy. Miał prosty nos, zielone oczy (pod jednym z nich, na policzku, miał małą bliznę). Kiedy poruszał się, w jego ruchach dało się zauważyć wojskowy dryl.

-Junpei, czy ty – jego matka zerknęła szybko na dziewczynę na łóżku, a potem na syna.

-Nie. Nie tknąłem jej. Uznałem, ze decyzja o tym, co trzeba z nią zrobić, należy do taty.

Cesarz podrapał się w potylicę. Jego syn był jego wierną kopią, jeśli chodzi o wygląd i charakter. Dlatego nie musiał prosić go, by wyjaśniał tok swojego rozumowania. Logiczne było, że to Cesarz powinien zawrzeć polityczne małżeństwo.

-Jestem za stary, by mieć drugą żonę – powiedział cicho. –Na razie wyślijmy posłańca do Kagetory, by wiedział, że jego córka jest _hmm_, cała, zdrowa i jej życiu nic nie zagraża.

-Świetnie! – Asuna klasnęła w dłonie. –Wy zajmijcie się polityką, a ja zaopiekuję się naszym gościem!

Riko nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy i jak znalazła się w komnacie Asuny. Ten pokój urządzony był po dziewczęcemu. W rogu stało ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, a na nim leżało wiele poduszek. Na ścianie wisiało kilka obrazów, w tym jeden wyglądający, jakby namalowało go dziecko. W kącie pokoju znajdował się ogromny kufer, z którego na ziemię wysypywały się ubrania. Obok nich, w nieładzie, leżało kilkanaście par miękkich bucików w różnych kolorach. Niedaleko wisiało ogromne lustro, w którym odbijała się część pokoju. Tuż obok drzwi stała rzeźbiona, mahoniowa toaletka z kilkoma szufladkami i małym stoliczkiem.

-Nie przejmuj się bałaganem – Asuna machnęła ręką.

-Ja…hm. Księżniczko…

-Proszę, mów mi po imieniu – Asuna złapała ją za rękę. –Wreszcie spotykam dziewczynę w moim wieku! Szkoda, ze w takich okolicznościach, ale proszę, nie traktuj mnie jako twojego wroga.

-Uhm. Dobrze… - rozejrzała się dookoła.

-Zaraz znajdziemy ci czyste rzeczy do przebrania się. Pewnie marzysz o kąpieli, co? Cała noc na koniu, fuj. Junpei nie umie zadbać o wygody damy!

Zawołała pokojówkę i kazała jej przygotować kąpiel. Po chwili drzwi się otwarły i gwardziści wnieśli do środka ogromną wannę. Zasalutowali księżniczce i wyszli.

-Za chwilę będzie woda. Rozbierz się. Bogowie, kto ci obcinał włosy?

-Twój brat, lady Asuno.

-Mówiłam, ze Asuna wystarczy. Ten Junpei, nie ma żadnego talentu – obeszła Riko dookoła. –No nic, poprawię, co da się poprawić. Na szczęście, odrosną. Jesteś tez mojego wzrostu, więc nim szwaczki przygotują ci jakieś ubrania, możesz nosić moje. A to spalimy, śmierdzi koniem.

-Chwila, mo… – Asuna położyła jej palec na ustach, ucinając pretensje. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie denerwuj się, Riko. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, od dzisiaj jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny, nawet jeśli tylko nieoficjalnie.

Hyuuga wszedł do pokoju dziecinnego, lekko trąc oczy. Czuł się zmęczony, ale skoro Shun i Ayane na niego czekali, nie miał wyboru. Zjadł tylko i wykąpał się, po czym włożył na siebie czysty mundur i poszedł szukać młodszego rodzeństwa. Jak tylko go zobaczyli, pisnęli i rzucili się ku niemu. Pochylił się i przytulił siostrę, a bratu poczochrał włosy.

-Walczyłeś z jakimś smokiem?! – zapytał Shun, wymachując małym, drewnianym mieczem.

-Nie, panie rycerzu. Tym razem smok wolał mnie unikać.

-A uratowałeś jakieś damy? – dopytywała się Ayane.

-E… - zamyślił się na chwilę. –No. Można tak powiedzieć. A wy co robiliście, smyki?

-Doprowadzaliśmy nianię do płaczu – zaśmiała się Ayane. Ostatnio to było ich ulubioną rozrywką. Jedynie rodzice, Junpei i Asuna byli w stanie zapanować nad nimi.

-Wiecie, ze to baaardzo nieładnie – puścił im oczko, a w jego głosie nie było śladu nagany.

Przecież w ich wieku, on i Asuna byli jak dwa małe diabły, doprowadzając rodziców i służbę do białej gorączki.

-Kim jest ten pan, co go przywiozłeś?

-To nie pan, to pani – złapał Shuna za rękę, a Asuna złapała go za drugą. –To będzie nasz bardzo ważny gość.

Bardzo ważny, powtórzył sobie. W myślach wróciło krótkiej, ale treściwej rozmowy z rodzicami. Oboje nalegali, by poślubił księżniczkę Riko. I o ile jego ojciec chciał, by nastąpiło to już dzisiaj, jego matka stanowczo zaprotestowała. Wyznaczyła termin ślubu na przyszły miesiąc, twierdząc, ze wtedy gwiazdy będą w dobrym układzie. Junpei wiedział, że to bzdura, którą matka próbowała kupić czas, tylko dla kogo? Gdy ojciec wyszedł, by wysłać w drogę do Kagetory posłańca, mama powiedziała mu, że ma miesiąc, by przekonać do siebie Riko. I że lepiej będzie, jeśli mu się to uda.

-Junpei! JUNPEI! – Ayane pociągnęła go za rękaw. –Chcę na barana!

Podniósł ją i posadził sobie na karku, a ona roześmiała się radośnie. Mimowolnie poczuł, jak sam się uśmiecha. Dotychczas wszystko, co sobie zaplanował, wychodziło.

Rozkochanie w sobie księżniczki nie powinno być ciężkim zadaniem dla kogoś o jego zdolnościach.

Po kąpieli i posiłku. w czystym ubraniu, Riko poczuła się lepiej. Asuna usadziła ją na krzesełku przy toaletce i wzięła do ręki nożyczki. Powoli obcinała jej włosy i, co obie przyznały z zadowoleniem, nowa fryzura pasowała do Riko.

-Dziękuję. Za to… i za wszystko – bąknęła Riko, rumieniąc się.

-Nie dziękuj. Na twoim miejscu byłabym tak samo przerażona – Asuna odłożyła nożyczki. –Zapewniam cię jednak, że Junpei jest lepszy od Aomine – jej dłonie zadrżały, co nie umknęło uwadze Riko. Widocznie księżniczka również czegoś się bała.

-Mimo wszystko, nie czuję się dobrze – wyznała Riko, otulając się mocniej granatową opończą. Była na nią lekko za duża, ale dawała ciepło i złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

-To zrozumiałe. Czeka nas obie ciężki los. Mój ojciec chce, żebym poślubiła Aomine, więc mogę się domyślać, jak się czujesz.

Obie spojrzały na siebie, czując nić porozumienia, jaka się między nimi nawiązała. Riko właśnie chciała o coś zapytać, kiedy do komnaty wpierw zapukał, a potem wszedł Junpei, niosący na barana małą dziewczynkę. Asuna wyciągnęła do niego ręce, a on podał jej dziecko.

-Jeśli kiedykolwiek zbliżysz się z nożyczkami do mojej głowy, zamorduję cię – oznajmiła mu poważnie Asuna.

-To było konieczne. Gdyby ktoś nas napadł, łatwo odkryłby, że posłaniec nie jest chłopcem. A wiesz, co wtedy czeka kobietę.

Asuna spuściła wzrok, mocniej przytulając Ayane. Jej brat miał rację. Denerwowało ją to, ze Junpei miał ją prawie zawsze.

-Przyszedłem cię prosić, Lady Riko, o chwilę rozmowy – skłonił się lekko przed Riko.

Ona poszukała wzrokiem Asuny, a gdy ta lekko skinęła głową, wstała.

Junpei po raz pierwszy miał okazję przyjrzeć jej się dokładnie. Dobrze obcięte włosy podkreślały jej drobną twarzyczkę, o ogromnych oczach i zadartym nosku. Poczuł ulgę, ze nie udało mu się go złamać. Riko była naprawdę drobna, a suknia podkreślała każdą miękkość i wypukłość jej ciała. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że na początku źle odgadł jej wiek. Wyglądała na zdecydowanie młodszą, niż była.

Przypomniawszy sobie o dobrych manierach, podał jej dłoń. Riko wahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu podała mu swoją. Zacisnął lekko jej palce i zerknął na Asunę.

-Shun jest ze swoim nauczycielem. Zostawiam ci Ayane. Lady Riko, chodźmy.

Zabrał ją do ogrodów. Oboje milczeli, domyślając się, że czekająca ich rozmowa będzie dla nich trudna. Żadne z nich nie chciało zacząć. Szli przed sobą w milczeniu, a Riko błądziła wzrokiem po murach, jakby szukała drogi ucieczki. Krępowała się obecnością księcia. To, że miał na sobie wojskowy mundur, dodatkowo ją stresowało. Wydawał się być bardzo oficjalny, co kłóciło się z wizerunkiem mężczyzny, noszącego na barana młodszą siostrę.

Trudno jej było również czuć do niego niechęć. Na razie robił wszystko, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Ale nie mogła wybaczyć mu tego, że skazał na śmierć jej towarzyszy.

-Po pierwsze – zaczął w końcu Junpei – przepraszam za nos. Cieszę się, że nie wyrządziłem ci krzywdy.

-Zaatakowałam was. Nie miałeś wyboru, panie – mruknęła, nie patrząc na niego.

-Po drugie – kontynuował. –Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś mówi do mnie „panie", „książę" albo innymi, równie oryginalnymi zwrotami. Mów mi po imieniu, Lady Riko. Po trzecie – spojrzał na niebo i z piersi wyrwało mu się ciężkie westchnięcie – Za miesiąc pobierzemy się, kończąc wojnę pomiędzy Seirin a Riori. Do tego czasu pozostaniesz w tym pałacu, pod opieką mojej rodziny. I moją – dodał, żeby to było oczywiste. –Godzinę temu wysłaliśmy posłańca do twego ojca. Zagwarantujemy mu bezpieczny przejazd tutaj na nasz ślub i wesele.

-To dosyć…szybka decyzja – Riko zacisnęła dłonie na sukni, gniotąc ją lekko.

-Wiem, że małżeństwo brzmi przerażająco, zwłaszcza, że nic o sobie nie wiemy – podrapał się w kark. –Moim rodzicom się udało. Myślę, ze nam może się również udać.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zatrzymała się przy krzaku róży i delikatnie dotknęła jednego z kwiatów. Pączek rozwinął się, a róża zakwitła. Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi. Więc księżniczka Riori była magiem. Mógł to dodać do listy rzeczy, które o niej wiedział. W sumie to właśnie tę listę od tego podpunktu zaczynał.

Musiał wymyślić coś, co przekona do niego Riko. Izuki poradził mu, by wkradł się w jej łaski, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Dotychczas dostawał wszystko, czego zapragnął. Jednocześnie uważał się za inteligentnego na tyle, by wymyślić jakąś strategię.

Wszak miłość była tylko innym polem bitwy dla wojny, czyż nie?

Rozdział trzeci pojawi się wkrótce, a w nim obiecane KagaKuro ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Podróżowanie w czasie wojny nie należało do przyjemnych. Drogi były okupowane przez wojsko, a statki pełne uchodźców. W głównym porcie Tōō pełno było żebraków, którzy wyciągali ręce po cokolwiek, co mogłoby przedłużyć ich życie. Aomine otwarł granice dla przybyszów z Riori, ale jasno określił, że muszą radzić sobie sami. Dla niego priorytetem było wyżywienie swoich poddanych.

Kagami rozumiał jego podejście do sprawy. Tōō było ogromnym krajem, mniejszym od Cesarstwa Seirin. Gospodarczo wychodzili na tym gorzej, ale byli lepiej przygotowani militarnie do wojny. Nie było bezpieczniejszego miejsca na całym świecie teraz, niż ten kraj. Jeśli wiadomość, którą Kagami wiózł ze sobą, zadowoli Cesarza, i Seirin wraz z Tōō nawiążą sojusz, pozostałe kraje nie będą miały szans.

Cesarz wybrał go, by zawiózł Aomine jego list i wrócił z odpowiedzią. Łatwiejsza formą było przesyłanie wiadomości magią, ale w ważnych, państwowych sprawach, wciąż korzystano z posłańców. Obawiano się, że czarodzieje będą mogli wpłynąć na treść przekazu. Kto więc mógłby być lepszym posłańcem niż syn jednego z zaufanych doradców Cesarza i jeden z rycerzy księcia Junpei'a? Przyjął te zadanie z wdzięcznością i miesiąc temu opuścił Seirin, by wreszcie do niego wrócić.

* * *

Kilka dni temu, gdy zmierzał w stronę portu, jego uwagę przykuły wrony krążące nad zagajnikiem. Ich skrzeki niosły się w powietrzu, zwiastując czyjąś śmierć. Kagami zmarszczył brwi. Dziwne, przy głównym trakcie nie wieszano przestępców. Skierował się tam i natknął się na pole bitwy.

Walka już dawno się skończyła, w powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu i krwi. Zeskoczył z konia i sięgnął po swoją katanę. Po mundurach rozpoznał wojsko Tōō oraz żołnierzy Kirisaki. Od kilku miesięcy wyspa Kirisaki atakowała granice Tōō, chcąc wymusić na Aomine sojusz ze sobą, a nie z Seirin.

Jeśli ktokolwiek wygrał tę bitwę, nie było już po nim śladu. Tylko trupy leżące bezładnie, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrujące się w niebo.

Kagami westchnął. Tak bardzo, jak kochał walczyć, nienawidził robić tego bez sensu. Czując, że to i tak przegrana sprawa, zaczął przechadzać się między zmarłymi, szukając niedobitków.

Już miał się poddać, kiedy w krzakach coś lekko zaszeleściło. Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, ale nikt z nich nie wyszedł przez kilka kolejnych długich sekund. Powoli podszedł tam i kataną rozchylił zarośla.

Zaklął. W kałuży krwi leżało dziecko. Mały nie wyglądał na więcej niż czternaście lat. Miał jasne, niebieskie włosy i bladą skórę. Był skulony i bosy. To nad nim krążyły wrony, czekając, aż wreszcie umrze, by móc się na nim pożywić.

-Jestem Kagami Taiga, członek drużyny księcia Hyuugi – zawołał do chłopca, kiedy znalazł się kilka kroków od niego. –Chcę ci pomóc!

Czekał kilka sekund na odpowiedź, ale dziecko ani drgnęło. Podszedł więc bliżej i gdy znalazł się na wyciągnięcie ręki, wysłał ku niemu impuls. Gdy otrzymał zwrotną wiadomość, odetchnął z ulgą. Dziecko wciąż oddychało.

Kucnął przy nim i dotknął dłonią jego policzka. Księżniczka Asuna nauczyła go podstaw leczniczej magii, a Kagami próbował sobie teraz przypomnieć część z jej nauk. Dobrze wiedział, ze taka rana, jaką miał na głowie dzieciak, była paskudnym przypadkiem. Był nieprzytomny, a jego klatka piersiowa prawie w ogóle nie poruszała się przy oddychaniu. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zaskoczyło Kagami'ego było to, że na przedramieniu rannego znalazł tatuaż, jakim Akademia Teiko oznaczała swoich adeptów.

* * *

Zabrał go ze sobą do najbliższej wsi. Przez całą drogę podtrzymywał go przy życiu swoją magią, starając się jednocześnie jechać tak powoli i ostrożnie, jak tylko mógł. Martwiło go to, że chłopak wciąż krwawił, mimo prowizorycznych opatrunków, jakie mu założył.

We wsi odnalazł gospodę i wynajął pokój, prosząc gospodarza o środki lecznice i opatrunki. Gospodarz kręcił nosem, ale Kagami wcisnął mu do ręki parę srebrnych monet. W końcu właściciel gospody przyniósł mu do pokoju zupę i rozpalił w kominku, nim uciekł.

Opatrzył jego rany i rozpoczął czuwanie przy nim. Mag gorączkował, mamrotał coś nieskładnie i rzucał się na łóżku. Kagami obawiał się, że w takim tempie rozerwie rany, które ledwo udało mu się poskładać.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co robiła Asuna, gdy opiekowała się rannym żołnierzem. Ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego czole i pogłaskał go. Odniosło to chwilowy sukces, ale wkrótce chłopak znów się zaczął rzucać i drżeć. Wyglądał tak, jakby zamarzał.

W końcu Kagami położył się na boku, obejmując go ramieniem i przytulając do siebie. Przez kilka minut mag opierał się, a jego ciało napięło się w skurczu, ale w końcu rozluźnił się i pozwolił, by Kagami go rozgrzał.

* * *

Kagami stał teraz na pokładzie statku, który płynął do Seirin, omijając Riori, co wydłużało podróż o kilka dni. Wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, ale nie było mu zimno. Większość pasażerów trzymała się od niego z daleka, bowiem po wejściu na pokład założył zbroję i przestał się ukrywać. Wracał w końcu do domu.

Nie wracał jednak sam.

-Kagami? – usłyszała sobą cichy głos. Wyrwany z zamyślenia, lekko podskoczył i odwrócił się, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od wyciągnięcia miecza z pochwy.

Za jego plecami stał mag, którego uratował. Nie wiedząc, co z nim począć, kiedy tylko jego życiu nic nie zagrażało, Kagami zabrał go ze sobą. Co prawda, nie wiedział, po co, ale jak na razie chłopak nie protestował.

Stał teraz przed nim, ubrany w jego ubrania, które były na niego zdecydowanie za duże. Koszula wisiała na jego wychudłych ramionach, a spodnie musiał ściągać sznurkiem, by nie zsuwały mu się z bioder. Otulał się również opończą Kagami'ego, w której wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej malutkiego.

-Kuroko, jesteś pewien, że powinieneś wychodzić na pokład? Wciąż miewasz gorączkę – burknął.

-Chciałem na chwilę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – odparł tamten, podchodząc do burty. Kagami stanął tak, by osłaniać go od wiatru i w razie czego złapać, gdyby znów osunął się na ziemię.

Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kuroko ma osiemnaście lat i jest tylko dwa lata młodszy od niego. Jako jedyny przeżył masakrę, którą jego oddziałowi zgotowało Kirisaki, ale wciąż nie zdradził Kagami'emu, dokąd i w jakim celu podróżował. Chociaż wydawał się być niegroźny, Kagami wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na komfort zaufania mu do samego końca. Coś w oczach Kuroko mówiło mu, że mag ma przed nim poważne tajemnice, które dotyczą nie tylko Tōō, ale również Seirin. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł się zdobyć na zostawienie go. Coś w nim chciało, by ten chłopak był blisko.

Poza tym, Kagami uznał, że zarówno Cesarz, jak i Książę będą chcieli porozmawiać z Kuroko.

Ludzie na pokładzie przyglądali im się z dystansu i szeptali między sobą. Kagami westchnął. To zawsze jemu Książę Hyuuga powtarzał, że jest debilem, ale przy tych ludziach czuł się niczym ostatni rozumny człowiek na ziemi.

-Słabo mi – powiedział nagle Kuroko i zachwiał się.

-Mówiłem!

Kagami wziął go na ręce, ani chwili się nie wahając. Zszedł z nim pod pokład, do kajuty, którą wspólnie dzielili. Z racji braku czasu nie udało mu się zdobyć nic, co Kuroko mógłby nazwać swoim. Dlatego dzielili wszystko: ubrania, łóżko, przestrzeń.

Kagami był do tego przyzwyczajony. Od szóstego roku życia trenował w barakach armii. Pamiętał pierwsze spotkanie z Księciem Hyuugą, którego na trening przyprowadził Cesarz. Następca tronu Seirin uśmiechał się tak szeroko, chociaż był o głowę niższy od pozostałych dzieci, które zebrały się tutaj, by uczyć się wojennego fachu.

Tego, co połączyło ich wszystkich, nie mógł nazwać przyjaźnią. Spędzili ze sobą prawie trzynaście wspólnych, długich lat. Dzielili się wszystkim. Marzeniami, rzeczami materialnymi, bólem, radością. Nigdy nie czuli, że Hyuuga jest inny, traktował ich wszystkich tak samo. A gdy uformowali drużynę, nie chciał być jej liderem. W końcu uległ Protokołowi, ale wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do tego, że nazywali go księciem lub panem.

_Dlaczego, skoro dla niego byli braćmi? _

* * *

Kuroko obserwował go, leżąc pod kocami. Wodził wzrokiem za Kagamim, który poruszał się po kajucie i pisał coś, po czym darł to i pisał od nowa. Wyglądał na bardzo niespokojnego.

-Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał w końcu, unosząc się na łokciach.

-Śpij, Kuroko – westchnął Kagami. –Powinieneś więcej odpoczywać, czeka nas jeszcze długa droga do stolicy.

-Tak, tak – położył się, naciągając kołdrę pod brodę. –Kagami…

-Tak? – spojrzał na niego.

-Mógłbyś nie gasić światła, jak będziesz się kładł? – poprosił. –Nie lubię ciemności.

Kagami poczuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej. Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał chronić Kuroko?

Zastanawiał się nad tym dalej, gdy kładł się obok niego.

Światło wciąż rozświetlało kajutę.

* * *

Przyjemnie było znów znaleźć się na stałym lądzie. Po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych na statku, z ulgą powitali ziemię pod swoimi stopami. Kagami prowadził za uzdę swojego wierzchowca, a Kuroko szedł obok niego, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku. Wtopili się w tłum podróżników i uchodźców, którzy na pokładzie statku uciekli z Riori i szukali schronienia w Seirin.

Cesarz był wyrozumiały; każdemu, kto deklarował chęć zmiany narodowości, pozwalano na to, a następnie testowano. Przez dwa lata był „na okresie próbnym". Przez ten czas musiał pracować i być przykładnym obywatelem. Gdy mu się to udawało, dostawał pełnię praw, jak każdy inny mieszkaniec Cesarstwa. Wraz z nim jego rodzina traciła status uchodźców, stając się normalną rodziną. Początki były trudne, ale gra była warta świeczki. Seirin prowadziło całkiem inną politykę dla uchodźców, aniżeli Tōō.

Kagami również pochodził z takiej rodziny. Jego rodzice sprowadzili się tutaj prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy jeszcze znajdował się w łonie matki. Wtedy trwała pierwsza wojna, w której odległe państwo Shutoku próbowało najechać Tōō. Nie udało mu się, ale jego rodzice skorzystali z okazji, by zmienić swoje życie. Kagami urodził się jako mieszkaniec Cesarstwa Seirin, ale miał również obywatelstwo Tōō.

-Jesteś głodny? – zwrócił się do Kuroko.

-Troszkę – przyznał, ale Kagami uznał, że to dobry znak.

W czasie podróży buzia Kuroko powoli przestawała być trupio blada, a z każdym dniem, w którym zbliżali się do Seirin, chłopak był coraz silniejszy. Przybrał również troszkę na wadze, ale wciąż był za chudy.

-Co powiesz na kanapki, które zjemy w drodze? Muszę naprawdę szybko dotrzeć do stolicy.

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, a potem posmutniał.

-Przepraszam, Kagami. To przeze mnie jesteś spóźniony, a twój pan będzie na ciebie zły.

-Daj spokój – położył mu rękę na głowie i poczochrał go po włosach. –Nie żałuję tego, że cię uratowałem, więc nie chcę więcej widzieć tej miny, okej?

-Tak, Kagami – Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

Tego samego dnia wyruszyli w drogę do domu. Kagami usadził Kuroko przed sobą i objął, by ten nie zsunął się z końskiego grzbietu.

Nie chciał przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że spodobało mu się bycie blisko Kuroko.

* * *

Asuna spacerowała po ogrodzie, doglądając kwiatów. Od kiedy Junpei przywiózł do pałacu Riko, czuła się dziwnie niespokojna. Nie dlatego, że jej nie lubiła. Wręcz przeciwnie, przez te trzy dni, jakie minęły, stały się sobie naprawdę bliskie. Odkryły, ze mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

-Moja pani – odezwał się ktoś za jej plecami. Odwróciła się, splatając dłonie na podołku.

-Izuki – uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Czy mogę o coś zapytać, moja pani? – Izuki wydawał się być podenerwowany.

Asuna podeszła bliżej i dotknęła jego ramienia, które wciąż było obandażowane. Przesunęła dłonią po miejscu, w którym pod mundurem znajdował się opatrunek. Rękę miał na temblaku.

-Goi się dobrze – powiedziała. –Chcesz, żebym uleczyła cię całkiem?

Izuki zarumienił się i chrząknął.

-Nie, moja pani. Hyuuga stwierdził, że za nieuwagę należy mi się nauczka i kazał mi odpoczywać, póki rana nie zagoi się normalnie.

Asuna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasem pomysły jej brata były jeszcze głupsze niż on sam.

-Dobrze. W takim razie o co chodzi, Izuki? – usiadła na ławce i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

Mężczyzna wahał się chwilę, po czym usiadł, ale tak, by jej nie dotknąć.

-Moje pytanie dotyczy naszego gościa, moja pani.

-Chodzi ci o Riko?

-Taak – spojrzał na niego. –Prawda jest taka, ze martwimy się. Znaczy się, od kiedy Hyuuga przywiózł księżniczkę, nie miał nawet chwili dla nas.

-Jesteś zazdrosny? – Asuna nachyliła się ku niemu z wrednym uśmiechem.

-Co? Nie! – Izuki zrobił się równie czerwony, jak jej ulubiony gatunek róż.

Asuna roześmiała się tak bardzo, że po chwili po jej policzkach spłynęło parę łez. Mina Izuki'ego była tak cudowna, że chciała ją uwiecznić.

-Riko jest dobrą osobą – powiedziała w końcu. –Junpei nie ma teraz czasu, bo ma niecały miesiąc, by ją do siebie przekonać. Ale jestem pewna, że wkrótce się do was odezwie. W końcu, Izuki – spojrzała na niego ciepło – jesteście jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Widać było, ze Izuki chciałby coś powiedzieć. Nawet otworzył usta, ale nim cokolwiek z nich padło, usłyszeli, jak Koganei krzyczy jego imię. Izuki poderwał się, z ręką na mieczu, gotów bronić księżniczki.

_Mężczyźni_, pomyślała ze smutkiem Asuna.

-Koga? O co chodzi? Gdzie jest Mitobe? Co się dzieje?

-Kagami wrócił! Chwilę temu minął punkt kontrolny przy bramach miasta!

* * *

Chwilę później wszyscy zebrali się w sali tronowej. Cesarz zasiadał na rzeźbionym, mahoniowym krześle, które znajdowało się na podwyższeniu. Stopień niżej, na podobnym, ale bardziej kobiecym, siedziała Cesarzowa. Hyuuga stał pomiędzy rodzicami. Asuna i Riko stanęły z boku. Riko była tak zdenerwowana, że księżniczka złapała ją za rękę i uścisnęła uspokajająco.

Riko ze zdumieniem odkryła, że dłonie Asuny są równie zimne i wilgotne, jak jej własne, a księżniczka Seirin drży.

-Asuno, coś nie tak?

-Kagami to najlepszy rycerz w drużynie mojego brata – wyjaśniła jej szeptem. –Przez ostatnie tygodnie gościł w Tōō. Przywiózł wieści od Aomine.

Po kilku minutach, w czasie których wszyscy szeptali gorączkowo miedzy sobą, a całą salę wypełniał podniecony gwar, drzwi otwarły się i do środka wszedł jeden z najstraszniejszych rycerzy, jakich Riko widziała w swoim życiu.

Był wysoki i barczysty. Włosy, koloru krwi, były przystrzyżone na taką długość, by nie wpadały mu do oczu i kończyły się na karku. Miał ogromne dłonie jedną z nich trzymał na rękojeści miecza, przypasanego do swego boku.

Tym jednak, co zaskoczyło wszystkich, było to, że Kagami nie zjawił się sam. Niecały krok za nim, trzymając się ręką za pelerynę rycerza, szedł drobny, niebiesko-włosy chłopak. Wyglądał tak, jakby przeszedł przez ciężką chorobę. Był blady i drobny. Przy Kagamim wyglądał jak jego cień.

Wrzawa podniosła się. Ludzie przepychali się, by zerknąć na chłopaka, który teraz wyglądał na naprawdę przestraszonego. Kagami odwrócił się i lekko pogłaskał go po włosach.

Nawet Cesarz był zaskoczony tym czułym gestem. Junpei tylko wysoko uniósł brwi, a Cesarzowa uśmiechnęła się tak, jak uśmiecha się ktoś, kto wie wszystko i nic go nie zdziwi.

-Mój panie – powiedział Kagami, klękając przed podwyższeniem. Chłopak poszedł w jego ślady, nisko opuszczając głowę. –Przywożę pismo od Aomine.

Wyciągnął przed siebie niewielką tubę, opieczętowaną niebieskim woskiem. Hyuuga podszedł do niego i wziął ją do ręki. Na ułamek sekundy położył dłoń na ramieniu Kagami'ego.

-Witaj w domu – powiedział cicho, po czym podał tubę swojemu ojcu.

Cesarz nie otworzył jej jednak od razu. Położył ją na swoich kolanach, a wzrok wbił w Kuroko, który wciąż klęczał z opuszczoną głową.

-Nie przywiozłeś tylko tego, mój drogi – zaczął powoli.

-Nie, mój panie. Pozwól, że przedstawię. Kuroko Tetsuya, absolwent Akademii Teiko – w krótkich, zwięzłych zdaniach opowiedział Cesarzowi o okolicznościach, w jakich znalazł maga.

-Rozumiem – Cesarz wstał i podszedł do Kuroko. Delikatnie dotknął jego głowy. –Możesz wstać.

Kuroko podniósł się, ale głowę wciąż miał pochyloną. Bał się spojrzeć Cesarzowi w twarz. Czuł się onieśmielony.

-Jesteś wędrownym magiem?

-Nie, mój panie. Jeśli mogę, czy mógłbym wyjawić kim jestem nie przy wszystkich? – poprosił.

Na tyle zaintrygował Cesarza, że ten kazał kilku osobom zebrać się w innym miejscu, gdzie postanowił wysłuchać historii Kuroko.

-Wpierw jednak nakarmcie ich i ubierzcie porządnie – polecił służbie.

* * *

Kagami czuł nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku, które miało niewiele wspólnego z potrójnym obiadem, jaki zjadł. Jeśli okaże się, że Kuroko nie jest tym, za kogo go miał? Jeśli będzie tak, że przywiózł do pałacu kogoś, kto zagraża bezpieczeństwu jego mieszkańców?

Ucieszył się, gdy Cesarz kazał przyjść również jemu. Ale nie był zdumiony, gdy w komnacie, w której miało dojść do rozmowy, spotkał Izuki'ego i Mitobe. Obaj skinęli mu głowami na powitanie.

-Ty też nie wracasz z pustymi rękoma – zaśmiał się Izuki. –Może ja też ruszę w jakąś podróż.

-Też? – Kagami stanął obok nich. –O czym ty mówisz?

-Nie widziałeś dziewczyny, która stała obok księżniczki Asuny?

Kagami podrapał się w brodę.

-Szczerze, to myślałem, że dla żartu Hyuuga kazał się jakiemuś biednemu chłopaczkowi przebrać w kobiece ubrania.

Mitobe odwrócił twarz, by ukryć szeroki uśmiech, a Izuki parsknął śmiechem.

-Powstrzymaj się od takich komentarzy przy Hyuudze. Ten chłopak w damskich ciuchach to jego narzeczona, lady Riko, księżniczka Riori.

-CO?! Jak? Kiedy?!

Nim Cesarz i jego rodzina dołączyli do nich, Izuki opowiedział przyjacielowi, w jakich okolicznościach księżniczka Riko trafiła do Seirin. Z każdym kolejnym słowem Kagami był coraz bardziej zaskoczony. Dlatego też, kiedy Hyuuga i jego rodzice, wraz z Asuną, weszli do komnaty, spojrzał na niego tak intensywnie, ze aż zrobił zeza. Książę zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale o nic nie pytał.

Jako ostatni przyszedł Kuroko, prowadzony przez Koganei'a i Tsuchidę. Obaj pomogli mu w pałacowym magazynie znaleźć ubrania, które będą na niego pasować. Dlatego teraz Kuroko wyglądał lepiej, niż wcześniej.

-Cesarzu, drogie panie – skłonił się im. –Książę.

-Kuroko. Kagami poświadczył za ciebie, przywożąc cię tutaj.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Spotkanie Kagami'ego było znakiem od bogów. Nim zaatakował nas oddział Kirisaki, wraz z żołnierzami kierowaliśmy się na statek do Seirin.

-Miałeś w planach podróż tutaj? – zdziwił się Kagami i umilkł, zganiony wzrokiem Hyuugi.

-Tak. Źle zacząłem. Jestem Kuroko Tetsuya. Nadworny mag pana Aomine.


	4. Chapter 4

Poranki w państwie Tōō nigdy nie należały do przyjemnych.

Sakurai Ryō, osobisty sekretarz księcia, jak codziennie, przemierzał nerwowym krokiem korytarze pałacu Aomine. Jego pantofelki stukały o kamienną posadzkę, a rąbek jego czarno - czerwonej szaty zamiatał kurz. W swoim zwoju zapisał, by ponaglić pokojówki o sprzątanie.

Gwardziści pod komnatą Aomine, jak zawsze, uśmiechnęli się na jego widok.

-Dzień jak co dzień, co nie, Sakurai? – zaśmiał się Imayoshi.

-Przepraszam – jęknął. –Książę znów zaspał.

-Nic nowego – Wakamatsu wzruszył ramionami. –Czasem mam wrażenie, że tylko my tutaj pracujemy.

-Przepraszam – westchnął Sakurai.

Po tych słowach wszedł do komnaty swojego pana, nawet nie dbając o to, by cicho zamknąć drzwi. Rąbnął nimi z całej siły, a mimo to, mężczyzna śpiący w łóżku ani drgnął.

Książę Aomine spał na brzuchu, z kołdrą zwiniętą w okolicach bioder. Jego szerokie plecy były nagie; pod lewą łopatką szpeciła je średnich wielkości blizna. Policzek Aomine oparty był o poduszkę, a z kącika ust lekko spływała kropelka śliny.

_Postrach mórz i lądów, Pogromca, najdzielniejszy z najdzielniejszych, władca Tōō._

Na co dzień, w opinii swojego sekretarza, _**leń, nierób i burak**_.

-Mój panie, już poranek! – zawołał, podchodząc do okien i odciągając kotary, wpuszczając do środka jasne, słoneczne światło.

-Blehblehebe – dobiegło go ze strony łóżka, a Aomine wsadził głowę pod poduszkę.

-Tobie również miłego dnia, panie – Sakurai podszedł do łóżka i ściągnął z Aomine kołdrę.

Jak zawsze, władca Tōō spał nago. Na jego sekretarzu nie robiło to już wrażenia.

-Każę cię ściąć – jęknął Aomine, siadając na łóżku. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią.

-Grozisz mi tym od dwóch lat, panie – Sakurai podał mu kubek z gorącą kawą, którą po drodze zgarnął z kuchni. –Przepraszam. Musisz podpisać parę rzeczy, mój panie.

-Jak zawsze – burknął.

-Jeszcze rok i zostaniesz królem, mój panie – dodał Sakurai, martwiąc się o przyszłość Tōō.

Od śmierci rodziców Aomine minęły trzy lata. W tym czasie podbił morza, otaczające Tōō, a także zniszczył każdego, kto najechał jego ziemię. Ci, co widzieli go na polu walki, wiedzieli, że nigdy nie przegrywa. Jedyną osobą, która mogła go pokonać, był on sam. Jak tego dokonał, będąc najbardziej leniwą osobą na świecie, tego nikt nie wiedział.

-Tak, tak – Aomine sięgnął po spodnie i wciągnął je na siebie.

-Musimy przygotować się do wyjazdu, mój panie. Za niecałe trzy tygodnie powinieneś poślubić księżniczkę Asunę.

-O bogowie – jęknął książę. –Jeszcze mi żony potrzeba. Skoro jej ojciec tak szasta jej ręką, pewnie jest brzydka jak zimowa noc.

-Zimowe noce mogą być piękne, mój panie.

-Tyś zimy nie widział. Jest zimno. To wystarczy.

-Tak, mój panie – zgodził się potulnie Sakurai.

-Czy Tetsu już wrócił?

Sekretarz zmarszczył brwi.

Jeśli książę Aomine miał bliską osobą, był nią Tetsuya Kuroko, jego ulubiony mag. Spędzali razem każdą wolną chwilę, a Kuroko był jedyną osobą, która mogła wyciągnąć z Aomine coś więcej. Sakurai był pewny, że również tylko Kuroko widział w księciu coś dobrego. Zresztą, przy nim książę był inną osobą. Pogodnym, uśmiechniętym mężczyzną, który lubił żartować.

Sakurai raz widział ich razem na polu bitwy, gdy osłaniali nawzajem swoje plecy. To był jeden z jego innowacyjnych pomysłów Aomine: połączył magów i wojowników w pary. On sam był w duecie z Kuroko, nadwornym magiem. Aomine ciął mieczem każdego, kto się zbliżył, a Kuroko ochraniał ich tarczą, zza której wysyłał pociski czystej energii we wrogów. Obaj wyglądali tak, jakby się dobrze bawili.

-Nie, mój panie. Kuroko jeszcze nie wrócił.

-Spóźnia się – mruknął Aomine. -Pewnie w Seirin utknął w bibliotece. Założę się, że tak jest.

* * *

Przez cały dzień Aomine snuł się z kąta w kąt, co jakiś czas powarkując na swoich podwładnych, by posprzątali tutaj chociaż troszkę. W końcu poddał się i wysłał gońca do swojej kuzynki, Momoi Satsuki, by przyjechała do pałacu i pokierowała służbą tak, by zrobić tutaj porządek. W końcu skoro miał tutaj sprowadzić swoją żonę, niech przynajmniej dom wygląda porządnie.

Jedynym, co go interesowało, był trening wojowników. Wybierał najlepszych, by uczyli kolejnych, samemu zdarzało mu się kogoś czegoś nauczyć. Lubił również brać czynny udział w sparingach, chociaż jego podwładni zazwyczaj wychodzili z tego posiniaczeni.

Dziś jednak nic go nie bawiło. Siedział w swoim ulubionym krześle, z widokiem na jezioro i nudził się. Gdyby Kuroko tu był, pewnie namówiłby go do zrobienia czegoś albo usiadłby u jego stóp i czytał mu historyjki ze zwojów, które Aomine tak lubił.

-Mój panie, Kise przybył. Wygląda na…zdenerwowanego.

-O? Niech wejdzie – machnął ręką.

Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kise, w towarzystwie Kasamatsu, swojego partnera.

Obaj byli jego najlepszymi ludźmi, zaraz po nim samym. Kise był magiem, który ustępował talentem tylko Kuroko i Wielkiemu Magowi, jakim był Akashi. Kasamatsu z kolei był rycerzem o rok starszym od Aomine, który przez cały cykl ich szkolenia był jego partnerem do walki.

-Książę – zaczął Kise.

Aomine ze zdumieniem zauważył, że mag ma w oczach łzy. To było coś niespotykanego, gdyż Kise był najbardziej pogodną osobą, jaką Aomine znał.

-Kise, co się stało? – wstał.

Kasamatsu nic nie powiedział. Podał tylko Aomine przedmiot, owinięty w zakrwawioną szmatę.

Władca Tōō rozwinął go i usiadł z wrażenia.

W dłoni trzymał sztylet, który swego czasu podarował Kuroko. Śmiał się wtedy, że jego przyjaciel jest za mały, by utrzymać miecz, więc znalazł i podarował mu ostrze, które idealnie pasowało do ręki drobnego maga. Kuroko nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał, miał go ze sobą nawet w łóżku.

Teraz ostrze sztyletu było ułamane, zdobiły je zaschnięte plamy krwi.

-Co…co to ma znaczyć?

Kasamatsu kazał gwardzistom zawołać Sakurai'a, a sam, wraz z Kise, kucnęli naprzeciwko swego pana.

-Mój panie, znaleźliśmy to niedaleko portu – zaczął powoli Kise, ocierając wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzków. –Wśród trupów żołnierzy Kirisaki.

-Ale, mój panie, Kise – głos Kasamatsu był spokojny i opanowany. –Nie znaleźliśmy ciała Kuroko.

-Ale tam było tyle krwi! – zaszlochał Kise.

-Nie! – ryknął Aomine, wstając. Z rozmachem przesunął ręką po blacie, zrzucając wszystko ze stołu. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła jeszcze bardziej przeraził Kise. –Kuroko żyje!

-Książę, tam było tyle krwi. Część c-c-c-ciał była już nadgryziona, rozerwana przez zwierzęta, one mogły.…ciało Kuroko… - Kise szlochał, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. Kasamatsu położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Wiedziałbym, gdyby Tetsu umarł!

-Mój panie, to niemożliwe, by przeżył. Nie taką masakrę. Znaleźliśmy jego sztylet, jego torbę…

-NIE! – ryknął Aomine, łapiąc za krzesło i rzucając nim w ścianę. Odłamki drewna rozbryznęły się dookoła. –TETSU ŻYJE!

-Panie…Aomine – Kise objął go i rozszlochał mu się na piersi. –On odszedł…

-NIE! TETSU ŻYJE! KISE TY TEŻ POWINIENEŚ TO CZUĆ! CAŁE ŻYCIE BYLIŚCIE RAZEM! A JA CZUJĘ – Aomine uderzył się w pierś – ŻE TETSU ŻYJE!

-Mój panie, jeśli tak, musimy założyć najgorsze. Jeśli przeżył, trafił do niewoli Kirisaki – powiedział powoli Kasamatsu.

-WIĘC ODZYSKAMY GO SIŁĄ!

Kasamatsu westchnął. To, co mówił teraz Aomine, podszyte były emocjami, które rzadko przejawiał. Był przerażony tym, co może stać się z Tōō, jeśli książę bez przemyślenia tego, ruszy na Kirisaki.

-Mój panie – przemówił najłagodniej, jak umiał. –Sami nie podołamy tej wojnie. Nie możemy walczyć jednocześnie z Riori i Kirisaki. Musielibyśmy całkiem zamknąć granice, a to oznacza odcięcie tras dla kupców. Nie wytrzymamy tej wojny gospodarczo. Panie, obywatele naszego państwa liczą na ciebie. Czym ich nakarmimy, jeśli zamkniemy granicę? Już jest ciężko.

Aomine odepchnął od siebie Kise, a potem z całej siły kopnął w stolik. Przez chwilę miotał się po komnacie, niczym rozjuszone zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Nagle jednak zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

-A jeśli będziemy mieć wsparcie? – zapytał, nie patrząc na nich.

-Wsparcie? Panie, skąd…?

-Moje małżeństwo z księżniczką Seirin – powiedział obojętnie Aomine. O tym, że chwilę temu był zdenerwowany, świadczyły tylko drżące ręce, zaciśnięte w pięści. –Z wsparciem Seirin zmiażdżymy Riori, a potem Kirisaki. Odnajdę Tetsu, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię przed śmiercią.

* * *

Dwa dni później wyruszył w drogę, wraz z całym orszakiem, by dotrzeć do Seirin i przyspieszyć swój ślub. Ze wsparciem Seirin ruszy na Kirisaki i odzyska swojego Kuroko, nawet jeśli miałby to przypłacić własnym życiem.

Sztylet, który odnalazł Kise z Kasamatsu, kazał przekuć na nowo i trzymał w specjalnej pochwie, ukrytej w rękawie munduru. Nie mógł przecież wyrzucić ostrza, którego Tetsu będzie **znów** używał.

W jego myślach narzeczona, a wkrótce żona, nie była osobą znaczącą. Była środkiem, który wykorzysta, by osiągnąć swój cel. Będąc szczerym, da jej wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie.

_Ale nigdy nie da jej siebie._

-Mój panie – Kasamatsu zrównał się z nim. –Podobno nawet Wielki Mag Akashi będzie gościł w Seirin na twoim ślubie.

-Tak? I co z tego? – Aomine podrapał się w brodę.

-Mój panie, możemy poprosić go o pomoc. W Teiko on i Kuroko byli ze sobą blisko. Jestem pewien, że Wielki Mag również chciałby, by Kuroko wrócił do domu.

Kasamatsu uznał, że nie będzie upierał się przy śmierci Kuroko. Aomine był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel jest w niewoli i tą wersję poznali wszyscy. Ciężko było obserwować tego dumnego mężczyznę, pogrążonego w żalu i bólu. Powinien jechać do Seirin uśmiechnięty, wszak właśnie osiągał to, czego chciał, bez niepotrzebnej śmierci. Powinien być podekscytowany tym, że wkrótce pozna swoją przyszłą żonę. A tymczasem żył tylko zemstą.

* * *

_**Tymczasem w Seirin**_

Riko wędrowała korytarzami pałacu, ciesząc się z samotności, która ją otaczała. Prócz strzegącego jej rycerza, była sama. Hyuuga nakazał swojej drużynie strzec jej, jak oka w głowie, więc cały czas ktoś jej towarzyszył. Zazwyczaj był to milczący, ale uśmiechnięty Mitobe lub roześmiany i gadatliwy Koganei, którego w myślach zaczęła nazywać Kotem. Ten duet był tak różny, że pasowali do siebie idealnie.

Od czasu, kiedy trafiła do Seirin, minął prawie tydzień. Prawie cały ten czas spędziła z Asuną i Hyuugą. Ciężko było jej to przyznać, ale naprawdę polubiła ich oboje. Ich relacja, mimo wzajemnego dogryzania sobie (a może właśnie przez nie?) była cudowna. Z każdym dniem czuła się przy nich coraz bardziej swobodnie, ale mimo to, gdzieś w głębi serca, wciąż czuła lęk.

-Księżniczko, tędy – Koganei złapał ją za nadgarstek i zaraz puścił. –Jadalnia jest w tę stronę.

-Zawsze się mylę – mruknęła. –Dziękuję, panie.

-Proszę, Koga wystarczy – zamachał lekko rękoma. –Też się myliłem na początku.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a Riko nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Dziękuję – powiedziała, kiedy dotarła wreszcie do jadalni.

Asuna zasugerowała jej, że najwyższa pora przestać ukrywać się u siebie w pokoju podczas posiłków i poprosiła, by dołączyła do nich, skoro wkrótce mieli być rodziną. Gdy była w domu, zawsze jadała z ojcem. Mieli tylko siebie, więc byli ze sobą zżyci. Na samą myśl, że ma jeść z kimś innym, czuła smutek.

Mimo to, weszła do jadalni i przetarła lekko oczy.

Myślała, że w tak wielkim pałacu jadalnią będzie ogromne pomieszczenie z długim stołem i kilkoma innymi stołami, mniejszymi, dla gości lub rycerzy. Tymczasem „jadalnią" była średnich rozmiarów komnata, do której przez ogromne okna wpadały promienie światła.

Pośrodku stał stół, na tyle duży, by pomieścić całą rodzinę. Był okrągły, solidny. Na wierzchu leżał obrus w kolorze pastelowej żółci, a na nim wazon z kwiatami.

-Przyszłaś wcześnie, pani – powiedział ktoś za jej plecami, a Riko aż podskoczyła. Hyuga złapał ją za ręce i uścisnął uspokajająco. –Hej, to tylko ja.

-W-witaj – burknęła, rumieniąc się.

Jak zawsze, miał na sobie czarny mundur. Jak o tym pomyślała, to nigdy nie widziała go ubranego inaczej niż w zbroję lub mundur. Słyszała plotki mówiące o tym, że księcia wychowano tak samo jak każde inne dziecko żołnierza. Od najmłodszych lat szkolił się w wojaczce. Może dlatego ten styl tak do niego pasował.

-Hej. Asuna pewnie jeszcze śpi, moi rodzice zaraz będą. Ayane i Shun.…

Nie musiał kończyć, bo do jadalni niczym tornado, wpadła dwójka jego najmłodszego rodzeństwa. Krzyczeli coś do siebie, a Ayane próbowała wyrwać coś z rąk brata.

-Daj mi sekundę – poprosił ją Hyuuga i podszedł do Shuna.

Riko obserwowała ze spokojem, jak kuca przy bracie i tłumaczy mu coś powoli. W końcu ten wyjął zza pleców lalkę i oddał ją siostrze.

-Dzieci – westchnął Junpei, prostując się. –Usiądź, proszę – odsunął dla niej krzesło.

I czekał.

Riko poczuła, że znów się rumieni. Ostrożnie przycupnęła na brzegu krzesła i pozwoliła, by Hyuuga dosunął je do stołu. Sam usiadł po jej prawej stronie.

-Junpeeei – Ayane podbiegła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. Nad jej głową Hyuuga uśmiechnął się do Riko. –To jest twoja narzeczona?

-Tak. To jest księżniczka Riko. Już ją spotkałaś, na chwilę.

Ayane przyjrzała się jej ze skupieniem, podczas kiedy Shun drewnianym mieczykiem walczył z kolumną.

-Możesz do mnie mówić Riko – zasugerowała. Nie znała zbyt wielu dzieci, nie wiedziała, jak z nimi postępować.

-Riko – Ayane uśmiechnęła się i podała jej swoją lalkę. –To jest Orihime. Junpei mi ją dał.

-Jest piękna…

Riko starała się uśmiechać cały czas, aż rozbolała ją twarz.

Nie narzekała jednak. Śniadanie upłynęło im w miłej, przyjaznej atmosferze. Cesarz i jego zona nie zadawali jej żadnych krępujących pytań, bardziej starali się ją wciągnąć w swoją rozmowę. Asuna również próbowała, ale Riko zauważyła, że księżniczka Seirin jest nieobecna myślami.

* * *

Kiedy wyszli z jadalni, Hyuuga podał jej ramię. Ujęła go i pozwoliła, by poprowadził ją na zewnątrz. Lekkim ruchem dłoni odprawił Kogę, który pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk i odszedł.

-Masz bardzo dobre relacje ze swoimi ludźmi – powiedziała, ostrożnie stawiając kroki.

-Wychowywałem się z nimi, to dlatego. Całe życie jesteśmy razem.

-Och.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła. Hyuuga nie wiedział, co ma mówić. Zazwyczaj kobiety lgnęły do niego jak ćmy do ognia, nie musiał się wysilać, by z którąś z nich skończyć w sypialni.

-Czy mogę o coś zapytać? – odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zaraz jednak odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona.

-Oczywiście – _staraj się wkupić w jej łaski_, pomyślał.

-Dlaczego Asuna była dzisiaj taka smutna? Czy coś się stało? Wczoraj również zachowywała się dziwnie.

-Ach. Nie powiedziała ci – Hyuuga wolną ręką podrapał się w kark. –Kiedy Kagami przyniósł wieści od Aomine, Kuroko dorzucił swoje trzy grosze i wyszła z tego całkiem ciekawa sytuacja.

-Jaka? O ile mogę wiedzieć.

-Oczywiście, że możesz – oburzył się, ale po chwili spuścił z tonu_. Łaski, pamiętaj_, nakazał sobie. –Otóż Aomine w liście informuje, że tak, chce poślubić Asunę i że wkrótce się u nas zjawi. Kuroko tymczasem został przez niego wysłany, by zaproponować małżeństwo ze strony Aomine. Więc w sumie Kagami i on zostali wysłani po to samo. Aczkolwiek gdyby Kagami nie odnalazł Kuroko wtedy, to wiadomość ze strony Aomine nigdy nie zostałaby dostarczona.

-Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności.

-Dokładnie. Czy chciałabyś przejść się po ogrodzie? – zapytał.

-Chętnie.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a słońce nadawało światu radosny wygląd. Riko odetchnęła głęboko rześkim powietrzem.

-Jesteś magiem, prawda?

-Tak. Ale nie używam magii zbyt często. I tylko w małych ilościach – zdradziła mu, gdy szli przez dziedziniec.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie jestem wyszkolonym magiem – westchnęła. –Mój ojciec nigdy nie pozwolił mi uczyć się magii, ponieważ moja mama przez nią zmarła. Rzucała zaklęcie i coś poszło nie tak – przyjrzała się swoim dłoniom.

-Przykro mi.

-Niepotrzebnie. Nie pamiętam jej nawet.

Hyuuga zamyślił się. W sumie nie chciał, by jego (przyszła) żona była bezbronną istotką. Jako żołnierz wiedział, jak ważna jest umiejętność samoobrony.

-Więc znajdziemy dla ciebie nauczyciela – zdecydował. –Moja mama specjalizuje się w magii uzdrawiającej, jak Asuna, która odziedziczyła jej talent. Ale myślę…

-To się nie uda, panie – powiedziała szybko Riko.

-Junpei.

-Co?

-Junpei. Mam na imię Junpei – spojrzał na nią.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do ogrodu, usłyszała odgłosy walki. Odruchowo mocniej przytuliła się do jego ramienia i poczuła się pewniej, kiedy nakrył dłonią dłoń, którą zacisnęła na jego rękawie.

-Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się łagodnie. –To tylko chłopcy ćwiczą.

Na polanie w pałacowym ogrodzie zebrała się cała jego drużyna. Nie mieli na sobie mundurów, tylko koszule i spodnie. Wszyscy byli już spoceni, ale wciąż walczyli między sobą. Najlepiej wyglądał Mitobe, który jednocześnie odpierał ataki Koganei'a i Tsuchidy.

-Hyuuga, wreszcie, ileż można spać! – zawołał do niego Izuki, który dopiero po chwili zauważył, że książę nie jest sam. Zarumienił się ostro. –Moja pani – skłonił się sztywno.

Rycerze obrócili się jak na zawołanie i przez ułamek sekundy przyglądali się Riko, nim również się pochylili. Dziewczyna nieśmiało uniosła dłoń i pomachała im czubkami palców.

-Nic nie mówiliście, że będziecie dzisiaj ćwiczyć w ogrodzie – prychnął Junpei. Miał ochotę do nich dołączyć, ale nie chciał, by Riko widziała go w czasie walki.

-Na placu jest robią porządki przed przyjazdem Aomine – Tsuchida przewrócił oczami. –Więc przenieśliśmy się tu, nim Cesarzowa wygoniła nas wszystkich.

-Ach. Mama lubi, jak jest czysto – westchnął Hyuuga.

-O, chyba idzie Kagami – zaśmiał się Izuki. –On i ten jego mag śpią do południa, naprawdę.

Na ścieżce pojawił się Kagami. U jego boku kroczył Kuroko, który coś mu opisywał, poruszając rękoma.

-Mag Aomine, nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne – westchnął Furihata.

-Kagami ma na niego oko – oznajmił Hyuuga. –Poza tym, kiedy Aomine tu dotrze, poślubi Asunę. Kuroko raczej nie zrobi niczego złego.

-O, książę! O… i milady – Kagami drgnął i pochylił się niezgrabnie, podczas kiedy Kuroko elegancko dygnął.

-Jak zawsze spóźniony.

-Kagami jadł śniadanie. Konkretnie to trzy – zdradził Kuroko.

-Nic nowego – westchnął Hyuuga. –Kuroko, przyszedłeś zobaczyć ćwiczenia?

-Nie, panie. Kagami obiecał, że nauczy mnie walczyć. Mogę używać tylko magii, w ostateczności sztyletu, który i tak zgubiłem – mruknął, wspominając swoją ulubioną broń. Będzie mu brakowało tego ostrza.

-No tak, niebezpiecznie jest zdawać się tylko na jeden rodzaj broni – przyznał Hyuuga. –Każdy z nas tutaj, prócz walki mieczem, zna podstawy magii. W drugą stronę to też dobra sprawa. Aczkolwiek, nauka z Kagamim może być dla ciebie ciężka. On używa najdłuższej katany z nas wszystkich, jego styl jest czysto ofensywny, tobie potrzebna jest defensywa – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wybacz, panie, ale mam wrażenie, że coś wymyśliłeś…

-Oczywiście. Ja cię będę szkolił, a w zamian – objął Riko ramieniem – ty będziesz uczyć moją narzeczoną.


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine narzucał swoim ludziom mordercze tępo. Z trudem dotrzymywali mu kroku, ale nikt nie odważył się sprzeciwić. Wiedzieli, że w tym nastroju, w jakim był ich książę, przemówienie mu do rozumu graniczyło z cudem. Dopóki myślał tylko o jednym, o tym, aby zmiażdżyć Kirisaki ,wszystko inne było tylko środkiem do celu.

A Aomine potrafił do celu dojść po trupach.

W porcie kazał przygotować swój prywatny okręt, najszybszy ze wszystkich. Dzięki temu do Seirin nie dotarł po dwóch tygodniach, ale po tygodniu. Czekała go jeszcze podróż przez kraj, aż do stolicy. By nie tracić czasu, rozkazał, by zachowywali się incognito, podszywając się pod grupę kupców.

Ku jego zdumieniu, gdy jechał przez Cesarstwo, zauważył, że w bardzo wielu wioskach przygotowywano się do świętowania. Kiedy minęli czwartą, w której stawiano słup, obwieszony wstążkami, dookoła którego tańczyły dzieci, skinął na Kise.

-Podjedź tam i zapytaj, co się dzieje – polecił, głębiej naciągając na głowę kaptur.

Nie chciał się rzucać w oczy, dlatego wraz z nim podróżował tylko mały oddział najbardziej zaufanych ludzi: Kasamatsu, Kise, Sakurai i Susa. Normalnie wraz z nimi byłby jeszcze Kuroko…

Kise przez chwilę rozmawiał ze starszą kobietą, po czym wrócił do Aomine.

-Mój panie, wsie i miasta przygotowują się do ślubu księcia Hyuugi.

Aomine zamrugał intensywnie.

-Księcia Hyuugi… z kim? Chyba nie ze mną…?

Jego ludzie zbaranieli. Aomine zgodził się na poślubienie córki Cesarza. Ale jeśli oni w Seirin nazwali chłopca „Asuna"?!

-Nie wiem… - bąknął Kise.

-Nieistotne – warknął Aomine, spinając konia i znów ruszając w drogę. –Poślubię smoka, byleby Seirin pomogło mi zmiażdżyć Kirisaki.

* * *

Hyuuga był znudzony jak mops. Siedział w centrum zgromadzenia i słuchał, jak baronowie przekrzykują się nawzajem, próbując dojść do porozumienia w sprawie przyszłej współpracy z Riori. Byli przy okazji tak strasznie monotematyczni, ze gdyby odłożyli na bok wzajemne animozje, zrozumieliby, że mówią o jednym i tym samym.

Zazdrościł swojemu ojcu, który urwał się z dzisiejszego spotkania i udał się osobiście nadzorować budowę nowego skrzydła miejskiego szpitala. Jednocześnie współczuł Riko, która przebywała tutaj jako przedstawiciel Riori.

Korzystając z okazji, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, pod stołem lekko ujął jej dłoń i ścisnął, uśmiechając się do księżniczki. Riko zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok, ale zauważył, że na jej wargach również błądzi leciutki uśmiech.

-Zrobimy tak, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, dobrze? – szepnął jej na ucho.

Riko przytaknęła, unikając jego wzroku. Ale Hyuuga poczuł, jak ufnie odwzajemnia uścisk dłoni.

Nagle do komnaty wpadł Tsuchida.

-Panie, zwiadowcy dostrzegli oddział żołnierzy Kirisaki, kierują się do nas od strony gór!

Hyuuga poderwał się.

-Panowie, proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział cicho. –Tsuchhi, zawołaj Izuki'ego, by zajął się księżniczką, a reszcie każ się przygotować.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później, w biegu zawiązywał na sobie zbroję i wybiegał na dziedziniec. Jego oddział siedział już w siodłach. Nawet nie zdążył się zdziwić, że na jednym z koni siedzi Kuroko, w bojowej szacie maga. Sam szybko wskoczył na swojego wierzchowca i wydał rozkaz do wyjazdu.

Nie oszczędzali koni. Musieli zabezpieczyć gościniec przed maruderami z Kirisaki. Coraz częściej przybijali łodziami do podnóża gór i podróżowali przez nie. Jeśli udawało im się przeżyć, najeżdżali miasta i palili wsie. Dlatego nie tylko oddział Hyuugi, ale wszystkie były gotowe do wyjazdu w każdej chwili, by jak najszybciej ich zatrzymać.

-Kuroko, trzymaj się z tyłu – nakazał mu Hyuuga. –Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, bo Aomine może mieć do mnie pretensje.

-Mój panie – zaczął Kuroko, ale nie zdążył nic dodać, bo w oddali dostrzegli dym.

Wydawało się niemożliwe, ale jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyli. Pochylili się w siodłach i wyciągnęli miecze. Kagami zajechał Kuroko drogę tak, by go sobą osłaniać. Wiedział, że powinien być teraz z Mitobe i Koganei'em, którzy strzegli pleców Hyuugi, ale nie mógł zostawić maga samego.

Z daleka dobiegło ich rżenie koni i odgłosy walki. Wpadli pomiędzy walczących niczym czarna fala, tnąc bez wahania żołnierzy Kirisaki.

* * *

Aomine był wściekły. Wpadli w zasadzkę, jak nowicjusze. Myślał, że tylko Tōō ma problem z maruderami, ale widocznie i Seirin tego nie zlikwidowało. Nie byli przygotowani do walki. Zwłaszcza pod tym względem, że Susa nagle obrócił się przeciwko nim.

-Jeśli tu zginiesz, Aomine, Seirin zostanie oskarżone i wszystkie państwa obrócą się przeciwko niemu. Kirisaki wygra – oznajmił chłodno, unosząc przeciwko niemu swój miecz.

-Zdradziłeś nas? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Kasamatsu.

Wycofał się w stronę Kise, tak, by razem zasłonić Aomine. Celu to nie miało żadnego, bo książę aż rwał się do walki.

-Od dawna – żołnierz Kirisaki zaśmiał się. –To dzięki niemu wiedzieliśmy, kiedy tu będziecie.

-Świetnie – Aomine sięgnął po swój miecz. –Zabiję was wszystkich.

Chociaż istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, żeby to oni uprowadzili Kuroko, widział w nich jego oprawców. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że żołnierze Kirisaki używają broni pokrytej jadem. Każde cięcie, najdrobniejsze, powodowało postępujące otępienie. Miał wrażenie, że w żyłach zaczyna płynąć mu ogień, a nie krew. Mimo to trzymał się w siodle. Słyszał, jak Kise i Kasamatsu walczą wraz z nim, podczas gdy Sakurai rzuca zza ich pleców zaklęcia, ale Kirisaki wciąż miało przewagę liczebną.

Był pewien, że zginie, kiedy z boku na Kirisaki najechał oddział Seirin. Odcięli ich od nich, bez słowa masakrując maruderów.

Aomine zmrużył oczy. Nie widział już dobrze, chwiał się w siodle. Ale przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi Kuroko, który biegnie w jego stronę i krzyczy jego imię. Ostatnią myślą, nim stracił przytomność, było to, że oddałby wszystkie swoje skarby, by Kuroko był tu naprawdę.

* * *

Izuki, Asuna i Riko wbiegły do sali chorych, próbując złapać oddech. W środku unosił się zapach krwi i jęki rannych. Pracujący tu magowie i ich pomocnicy biegali od łóżka do łóżka, nosząc bandaże i zioła lecznice. Cała trójka szukała Hyuugi; zazwyczaj kręcił się obok swoich rannych towarzyszy. Ale zamiast niego, niemal natychmiast wypatrzyły Tsuchidę i Kogę.

-Co się stało?! – Asuna podwinęła rękawy sukni. Stanęła przy łóżku, na którym leżał ranny mężczyzna i opłukała dłonie w misce z wodą. Mężczyzna wyglądał kiepsko.

-Kirisaki najechało na nich na gościńcu. Myśleliśmy, że to kupcy – Koga pokazał jej na leżącego na łóżku blondyna. –Ale Kuroko powiedział, że to Aomine i jego ludzie.

Asuna zdębiała. Zrobiła się blada i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu. Przyjrzała się blondynowi, który miał poważną ranę na skroni i ciężko oddychał.

-To jest Aomine…?

-Nie, milady. To jest Kise, jego mag. Aomine leży tam – pokazał jej łóżko, na którym leżał barczysty, przystojny mężczyzna.

Riko tymczasem rozejrzała się, splatając dłonie na wysokości piersi. W tym miejscu było tyle ludzi, w dodatku, większość z nich w zbrojach i mundurach. Nie umiała się zorientować, kto jest kim, więc w końcu złapała Izuki'ego za rękaw.

-Gdzie jest Junpei?

-Nie wiem, pani – Izuki był zaniepokojony.

I wściekły, bo Hyuuga nie zabrał go ze sobą, tylko zostawił z Riko. Rozumiał to, że trzeba było strzec księżniczki, ale od samego początku pilnował pleców księcia. Nienawidził być zostawianym w tyle.

-Och, Izuki – obok niego stanął Furihata. Miał obandażowane ramię, ale poza tym wyglądał dobrze. –Jest źle, Hyuuga oberwał. Kirisaki używali broni pokrytej jadem.

Pokazał im drogę do łóżka, na którym leżał Hyuuga. Nad synem pochylała się Cesarzowa. Książę leżał na brzuchu, z poduszką pod policzkiem. Był obnażony do pasa. Na plecach miał ranę, z której sączyła się krew. Sterczała z niej ułamana w połowie strzała.

-Zaboli – ostrzegła go matka i skinęła na dwóch żołnierzy, by go przytrzymali.

Riko zasłoniła usta dłonią, ale nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tego, co działo się przed jej oczami. Cesarzowa szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła synowi strzałę z pleców, a po jego skórze znów popłynęła krew. Junpei nawet nie jęknął, mocno tylko zacisnął zęby.

-Och, Riko – powiedziała Cesarzowa, zauważywszy ją. –Chodź, pomożesz mi – podała jej nawilżoną szmatkę. –Junpei ma gorączkę, musimy zbić temperaturę. Wyliżą się z tego, znam ten rodzaj trucizny, jakiego używa Kirisaki. Ale przez parę dni będą chorowali i majaczyli – ostrzegła ją.

Riko przytaknęła i kucnęła tak, by jej twarz znalazła się naprzeciwko twarzy Hyuugi. Delikatnie otarła mu czoło szmatką. Mimo, że znała go krótko, a ich początki nie były najlepsze, bardzo się martwiła.

* * *

Asuna tymczasem przekazała opiekę nad Kise jednemu z magów, zatrudnionych w szpitalu, a sama skierowała się do łóżka Aomine. Kierowała nią nie tylko ciekawość, ale też strach. Po raz pierwszy zobaczy człowieka, z którym spędzi resztę życia.

Siedział przy nim Kuroko, który wraz z Kagamim, pozbawiał go zakrwawionych i brudnych ubrań. Nie kłopotali się ściąganiem ich; rozcinali je i odrzucali na bok. Aomine leżał bezwładnie, z zamkniętymi oczami. Oddychał ciężko.

-Lady Asuno – Kuroko spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony. –Nie wiem, czy powinnaś, pani, oglądać…

-Kuroko, dziękuję, ale od kilku lat pracuję w szpitalu, widziałam mężczyzn gorzej rannych – powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż ręce jej drżały.

Aomine był ogromny, większy nawet od Kagamiego. Jego skóra miała łagodny, złocisty odcień, chociaż teraz była lekko zielonkawa. Bez wahania położyła dłoń na jego piersi i wysłała impuls. Kiedy uzyskała odpowiedź, wiedziała, którymi ranami musi zająć się pierwszymi.

-Kuroko, podaj mi gorącą wodę i bandaże – poleciła. –Kagami, będziesz musiał go trzymać.

-Moja pani, już kiedyś leczyłem Aomine, mogę znów… - zaczął mag.

Asuna poczochrała mu lekko włosy.

-Wiem. Ale wciąż jeszcze nie jesteś w pełnej formie, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie. –Uwierz w moje możliwości, dobrze?

Delikatnie przesunęła dłonią po piersi Aomine, opuszkami palców badając jego skórę. Kiedy natrafiła na serce, zaczęła uzdrawiać go własną magią.

* * *

_Aomine leżał na brzuchu, opierając brodę na poduszce, którą obejmował ramionami. Pod łopatką miał obrzydliwie wyglądającą ranę, z której sączyła się krew. Mimo to, władca Tōō uśmiechał się z arogancją. Mimo obrażenia, odniósł (kolejne) miażdżące zwycięstwo. Tylko on sam mógł się pokonać. _

_-Brzydko to wygląda, Aomine – powiedział Kuroko, nachylając się nad jego plecami. W rekach trzymał miskę, znad której unosiła się para. W powietrzu rozszedł się zapach ziół._

_-Nic co jest na mnie, nie może być brzydkie – prychnął książę. _

_-Oczywiście – zgodził się potulnie Kuroko. Odstawił miskę na stolki i powoli przesunął dłonią po kręgosłupie Aomine._

_ Ten zadrżał i cicho zajęczał. Dłoń Kuroko była tak zimna, ze przeszły go dreszcze po całym ciele, a na przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Kuroko cicho się zaśmiał._

_-Straszny z ciebie zmarzluch – oznajmił, nawilżając w ziołach szmatkę._

_-Odwal się – burknął Aomine, chowając twarz w poduszce._

_-Raz jeden zostawiłem cię na chwilę samego, żeby pomóc Kise, a ty od razu pozwalasz, żeby ktoś cię dźgnął. Jeśli chcesz, żebym zwrócił na ciebie uwagę, wystarczy poprosić – poinformował go spokojnie Kuroko, przemywając ranę. _

_-Nie pozwalaj sobie._

_-Nie muszę. Ty mi pozwalasz – drugą szmatkę nawilżył zimną wodą i położył Aomine na karku. Ten znów zadrżał, więc Kuroko troskliwie naciągnął mu kołdrę na biodra. _

_-Długo jeszcze? – zapytał po chwili Aomine._

_-Trochę. Nie jest duża, ale jest głęboka i paskudna. Masz szczęście, że nie używali zatrutych ostrzy – westchnął i skończył czyszczenie rany. Dopiero teraz mógł zacząć ją uzdrawiać._

_ Usiadł na brzegu łóżka Aomine i jedną dłoń położył między jego łopatkami, a drugą wyciągnął tak, by zasłonić nią ranę. Zamknął oczy i skupił się, by ją zasklepić. _

_ Czas płynął powoli, Aomine miał wrażenie, ze wręcz się zatrzymał. Nie czuł bólu, pewnie dzięki ziołom, jakie wmusił w niego Kuroko. Było mu przyjemnie ciepło, więc wkrótce zrobił się senny. Ziewnął potężnie, aż w oczach zakręciły mu się łzy._

_-Możesz zasnąć, Aomine. _

_-Mhm… Już nie masz zimnej ręki, co? – zaśmiał się słabo, czując, jak opadają mu powieki. _

_-Nie – skóra księcia była tak ciepła, ze bardzo szybko rozgrzała jego zawsze zimne ręce._

_-Widzisz? – zamruczał niewyraźnie Aomine, zapadając w sen. –Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, Tetsu. _

* * *

Sytuacja została opanowana. Ranni zostali opatrzeni, część z nich nie musiała nawet spędzać nocy w szpitalu. Na sali został tylko Kise, który wciąż był w stanie przypominającym śpiączkę, Hyuuga, który spał i Aomine, który majaczył w gorączce.

Przy Hyuudze siedziała Riko. Nie musiała, gdyż Cesarzowa chciała zostać z synem, ale była osłabiona po uleczeniu kilku żołnierzy, więc Riko przekonała ją, by odpoczęła. Dlatego teraz to ona czuwała przy nim, co jakiś czas zmieniając mu zimny okład i sprawdzając, czy zaleczona magią rana na plecach się nie rozchodzi. Nie mogąc się przy okazji powstrzymać, od czasu do czasu delikatnie głaskała go po dłoni.

Kasamatsu siedział przy Kise. Chociaż zarówno Asuna, jak i Cesarzowa kazały mu odpoczywać, on wciąż odmawiał odejścia od partnera. Mówił coś do niego cicho, co jakiś czas uśmiechając się. Wyglądało to tak, jakby opowiadał mu coś lub wspominał ich wspólne chwile.

Z kolei Asuna czuwała przy Aomine. Upewniła się, ze mu wygodnie i ciepło, po czym usiadła obok i, korzystając z magii, stworzyła kilka kul ognia, które oświetliły książkę. Czytała, co kilka minut unosząc wzrok i sprawdzając, czy Aomine wciąż śpi. Regularnie też delikatnie unosiła jego głowę i, z trudem, wlewała mu do ust napar z ziół.

Trucizna nie zdążyła wyrządzić wielkich szkód w jego organizmie, ale doprowadziła do jego poważnego wycieńczenia. Poza tym, kiedy Asuna sprawdzała jego stan, w informacji zwrotnej dostała również ogromny ładunek niepokoju, zdenerwowania, nienawiści i strachu. Czuła ciężar na sercu, myśląc, ze Aomine czuje to wszystko do niej, nawet jeśli jeszcze się nie znali. Mimo to, wiedząc, jakie ciążą na niej obowiązki, nie miała wyboru. Ceniła sobie swoje życie, ale jeśli mogła wykorzystać je, by ocalić setki innych, wybór był prosty.

Kiedy Aomine zaczął niespokojnie się poruszać, odłożyła książkę i położyła mu dłoń na czole.

-Szzz… wszystko w porządku, śpij – szepnęła łagodnie.

-Tetsu…? – wymamrotał Aomine.

-Jest – zapewniła go, domyślając się, ze chodzi o Kuroko. -Wróci do ciebie rano, jak odpocznie. Pomógł żołnierzom Seirin i Sakurai'owi. Kagami musiał go zanieść do łóżka. Mimo to chciał przy tobie czuwać – opowiadała, nie zdejmując dłoni z jego czoła.

Aomine uspokoił się i znów zapadł w niespokojny sen.

* * *

Gdy obudziły go promienie słońca, poczuł ciężar na piersi. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ale wzrok wciąż nie odzyskał jeszcze ostrości, a całe ciało buntowało się przeciwko niemu. Mimo to, udało mu się unieść rękę i przesunąć nią po twarzy. Całą noc śnił o Kuroko, a teraz czuł jeszcze większy smutek i tęsknotę, które przygniatały go do materaca.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to nie uczucia go gniotą, ale czyjaś głowa. Zacisnął mocno powieki i policzył do dziesięciu, nim znów je otworzył.

Z głową na jego piersi spała dziewczyna. Miała bardzo jasną skórę i czarne włosy, które spływały z jej karku i ramion na jego brzuch, a potem na łóżko. Nieznajoma miała drobny, zadarty nosek, a pod nim pełne wargi, które we śnie lekko rozchyliła.

_To, że jest ładna, nie daje jej prawa do dotykania mnie_, pomyślał, lekko unosząc głowę. Był jednak tak slaby, że zaraz z powrotem opuścił ją na poduszkę. Przez kilka sekund leżał, wpatrując się w sufit, a wspomnienia zasadzki to niego wracały. Zdrada Susy bolała, ale nie chciał tego roztrząsać. Pewnie gdyby Kuroko był przy nim, nie skończyłby w szpitalu, słaby jak nowo narodzone kocię. Nie mógł nawet sięgnąć do kubka na stoliku, chociaż czuł się tak, jakby w ustach miał pustynię.

Nagle nieznajoma poruszyła się, zamruczała coś i otwarła oczy. Aomine zerknął na nią i zdumiał się tym, jak bardzo szmaragdowe były. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, nim dziewczyna nie poderwała się i nerwowo nie przeczesała palcami włosów.

-Zasnęłam – jęknęła, tracąc dłońmi twarz. –Wody, panie? – zapytała, patrząc na niego, a kiedy przytaknął lekkim ruchem głowy, sięgnęła do kubka na stoliku i nalała do niego świeżej wody z dzbana.

Ostrożnie wsunęła mu dłoń pod głowę i uniosła ją lekko, po czym przystawiła mu brzeg kubka do ust. Aomine przełknął kilka łyków i zacisnął wargi, a dziewczyna odstawiła kubek i kciukiem otarła mu brodę. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-Majaczyłeś prawie dwa dni i dwie noce, mój panie – poinformowała go. –Kuroko odchodził od zmysłów.

-Tetsu…? – wychrypiał, próbując się podnieść. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek się zbuntował. –Tetsu tu jest…?!

-Tak. Och, pewnie minąłeś się z posłańcem, którego wysłał Kuroko, mój panie – pospiesznie podsunęła mu poduszkę pod plecy, gdy usiadł. Była pełna podziwu dla tego, że pomimo takiego wycieńczenia był w stanie się unieść. Widocznie informacja o Kuroko wyciągnęła z niego ostatnie siły.

-Kuroko żyje…? – Aomine zakaszlał potężnie. W tym samym momencie nieznajoma położyła mu dłoń na piersi i poczuł, jak przelewa w niego swoją własną energie.

Po kilku minutach poczuł, że oddychanie stało się łatwiejsze, a wzrok się wyostrzył. Zrobiło mu się cieplej i przestał odczuwać nudności.

-Jeden z rycerzy odnalazł go i uratował. Jest cały, mój panie – powiedziała cicho.

Aomine zauważył krople potu na jej czole i to, że zbladła. Bez słowa oderwał jej dłoń od swojej skóry, przerywając zaklęcie. Nieznajoma spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

-Chcę go zobaczyć – zażądał.

-Za chwilę go za…

-TERAZ. CHCĘ GO ZOBACZYĆ TERAZ!

-Och… pewnie jest z Kagamim w ogrodzie, zawsze rano po śniadaniu tam spacerują…

-Zabierz mnie tam – rozkazał.

* * *

Chodzenie było wyzwaniem, ale chęć zobaczenia Tetsu dodawała mu sił. Pozwolił, by nieznajoma założyła mu koszulę i opończe, nie chcąc by zmarzł, chociaż cały czas wiercił się niecierpliwie jak dziecko. Kiedy w końcu wyszli, po paru krokach musiał się na niej wesprzeć. Ona objęła go w pasie, by pomóc mu iść.

Już z daleka usłyszał głos Tetsu. Zatrzymał się i przyjrzał im, wraz z dziewczyną chowając się za ogromnym krzakiem róż. Kuroko opowiadał coś żywo i śmiał się, a towarzyszący mu mężczyzna miał na ustach wielki uśmiech. Aomine rozpoznał w nim posłańca, który nie tak dawno (stracił rachubę czasu) gościł w jego pałacu. Teraz czuł zazdrość, widząc, jak poufale trzyma dłoń na plecach Tetsu i pokazuje mu coś na drzewie, a Kuroko patrzy tam, po czym znów obraca się do rycerza i śmieje wesoło. Aomine miał wrażenie, ze narusza ich prywatność, że nie powinien stać tu ich podglądać. A mimo to nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego przyjaciela; jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak beztroskiego i szczęśliwego, jak teraz. Kuroko wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś zdjął mu ciężar z ramion.

Aomine zachwiał się. Był tym zdziwiony do czasu, gdy zrozumiał, że to nie on się chwieje, tylko jego opiekunka. Miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała ciężko. Po jej czole spływały krople potu, a pierś unosiła się i opadała w rytm szybkich, płytkich oddechów.

-Wszystko w po… - zaczął, ale w tym samym momencie osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię.

Kagami zauważył ich i poderwał się.

-Asuna!

* * *

Aomine siedział na łóżku, nie wierząc w to, że obok niego siedzi Tetsu. Miał na wargach ten swój delikatny, łagodny uśmiech, kiedy podsuwał mu do ust łyżkę z zupą. Książę otwierał usta i pozwalał się karmić, odruchowo, zbyt zajęty próbą skojarzenia faktów.

-Nie wierzę, że zmusiłeś lady Asunę do tego, by wyszła z tobą do ogrodu po tym, jak przez prawie trzy dni siedziała przy tobie dzień i noc, Aomine – westchnął Kuroko, wsuwając mu do ust kolejną porcję.

-Tetsu…

-Nie Tetsuj mi tutaj – mruknął. –Naraziłeś ją na zapaść, wiesz o tym? Przez tyle czasu, bez odpoczynku, wlewała w ciebie swoją magię. Przy okazji pomogła uzdrowić Kise, który już czuje się lepiej, dobrze, że zapytałeś – westchnął.

-Tetsu…myślałem, ze nie żyjesz…

-Jakbyś nie był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, to dostałbyś wiadomość od mojego posłańca – Kuroko odłożył na stolik pustą miskę. –Ale też kto by przypuszczał, że Susa okaże się zdrajcą.

-Ty żyjesz.

-To już przerobiliśmy – Kuroko zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku i zmierzył puls swojego władcy. Kiedy skończył, z zadowoleniem skinął głową. –Kise wyszedł ze śpiączki i teraz zajmuje się nim Kasamatsu. Sakurai wysyła wiadomości do domu, żeby wiedzieli, że nic nam nie jest. Narozrabiałeś, Aomine.

-Chciałem iść na wojnę. Z Kirisaki. Żeby mi ciebie oddali! A ty byłeś cały czas tutaj!

-Mam wrażenie, że mnie nie słuchasz – jęknął Kuroko.

-Twój sztylet…

-Znalazłem go w twoich rzeczach. Dziękuję, że go naprawiłeś. Ale Aomine, porozmawiajmy o tym, co zrobiłeś. Znów zapomniałeś pomyśleć przed działaniem. Teraz przez ciebie księżniczka Asuna leży wyczerpana…

-Czekaj – Aomine wreszcie połączył fakty. –Mówisz, że ta dziewczyna, która była ze mną cały ten czas, to nie jakiś tam mag, tylko księżniczka Asuna? TA ASUNA?!

-Ciii, nie krzycz – przyłożył palec do jego ust. –Książę Hyuuga wciąż jeszcze leży na sali i odzyskuje siły po strzale, którą wziął na siebie, osłaniając twoje plecy. I tak, ta Asuna. Księżniczka Seirin, twoja narzeczona. To ona pomogła wrócić ci do zdrowia. A ty, w ramach podziękowania, wyczerpałeś jej energię. Świetny początek znajomości, Aomine.


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine leżał w półmroku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Kuroko wyszedł nad ranem, kiedy upewnił się, że jego panu niczego nie brakuje. Nie potrafił go zatrzymać, nie umiał znaleźć słów, które sprawiłyby, ze Tetsu zostanie przy nim na dłużej. Nie miał też prawa żądać od niego więcej. Nie mógł mu dać tego, co daje mu Kagami. Nie mógł przywołać na jego ustach tak beztroskiego uśmiechu, takiego spokoju w oczach. Kuroko cały czas mówił o „swoim rycerzu", o tym, jak razem podróżowali, o tym, jak przez Kagami'ego książę Hyuuga zaczął uczyć go samoobrony, a on sam zaczął uczyć księżniczkę Riko.

Miejsce Kuroko było tutaj, nie przy nim.

Poza tym, Aomine wkrótce miał poślubić księżniczkę Asunę i wypełnić swój obowiązek wobec państwa. Żołnierzy na froncie i ich rodzin nie obchodziły jego uczucia. Chcieli żyć długo, w spokoju i dostatku. Liczyli na to, że ich władca im to da. Co prawda, Aomine miał ochotę kazać im się odwalić, ale wiedział, ze nie może. Był księciem.

_Obowiązek ponad przyjemnością, czy nie tak go wychowano? _

Przewrócił się na bok i westchnął ciężko. Nie prosił się o koronę. Oddałby wszystko, by móc się jej zrzec i żyć jak normalny człowiek. Niestety, nie miał rodzeństwa, a nie wyobrażał sobie swojej kuzynki na tronie Tōō. Poza tym, to nie tak, że nie kochał swojego królestwa. Było dla niego ogromnie ważne, było jego domem. Ale czuł się tak, jakby ktoś rozdarł mu duszę na dwie połowy.

-Leżenie tutaj nic nie da – mruknął, zły na samego siebie i wstał. Odsłonił kotarę i uniósł ramię, by osłonić oczy przed słońcem.

* * *

Wyszedł na spacer po ogrodzie. W całym zamku panował spokój. Większość jeszcze nie wstała albo jadła śniadanie. Wymógł na swoich ludziach, by nie towarzyszyli mu na terenie pałacu. Nie chciał towarzystwa. Chciał być sam, ze swoimi myślami. Kiedy szedł, brzeg jego opończy wlókł się smętnie po kamieniach, którymi wyłożono ścieżkę.

Na trawie wciąż widać było jeszcze krople porannej rosy. W koronach drzew ptaki budziły się powoli do życia, zaczynając śpiewać swoje pieśni. Przyjemny wiatr niósł ze sobą słodki zapach kwiatów.

Wszystko było tak uroczo słodkie, że Aomine miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Zboczył ze ścieżki i wszedł pomiędzy drzewa. Tutaj było mniej słońca, było również ciszej. Aomine włożył ręce do kieszeni munduru i szedł przed siebie, tam, gdzie poniosły go oczy. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie dojdzie i jak wróci. Nie wiedział nawet, czy chce wracać.

Nim usłyszał czyjś śpiew, było za późno.

Dziewczynka zauważyła go i pisnęła cicho. Przewróciła się na pupę i przycisnęła do piersi kilka kwiatków, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

-De-demon! Przyszedłeś mnie porwać?

-Nie, jestem człowiekiem – burknął. Z ciężkim westchnięciem kucnął niedaleko niej. –Gdzie twoja mama?

-Z moją siostrą. Jest chora – wyznała mała, klękając i poprawiając swoją sukienkę. –Od wczoraj leży w łóżku i nie może nawet wstać. Bardzo boli ją głowa.

-Och.

-Więc chciałam jej zerwać kwiaty, lubi je. To ona pokazała mi tę łąkę – paplała dziewuszka, patrząc na niego. –Powiedziała, że tańczą tu wróżki, ale mogę tu przychodzić tylko z nią. Ale jak przyjdę sama, to przyjdzie po mnie demon i mnie porwie. Nie powiesz nikomu, ze byłam tu sama, panie?

Jej szczebiot go przerósł. Nie miał do czynienia z dziećmi zbyt często. Znając jego porywczą i gwałtowną naturę, nigdy nie przysyłano mu dzieci na giermków albo do służby. Cóż, większość matek uznałaby, że Aomine zdemoralizowałby jej dziecko szybciej, niż w mgnieniu oka.

-Jak ci na imię? – zapytał. Usiadł pod drzewem i obserwował ją.

-Ayane, panie. A tobie?

-Daiki.

-Ładnie – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. –Jesteś rycerzem?

-Powiedzmy.…

-Mój brat też jest rycerzem. I ma zbroję, konia i miecz. Masz miecz i konia?

Aomine poczuł, ze mimowolnie się uśmiecha.

-Mam. A ty kim jesteś? Księżniczką?

-Skąd wiedziałeś? – szeroko otworzyła oczy.

Przysunęła się bliżej niego, rączkami coś majstrując przy kwiatach.

-Zgadywałem.

-Mój brat będzie kiedyś cesarzem, a moja siostra królową – westchnęła tak ciężko, jak on przed chwilą. –Mój drugi brat będzie rycerzem, ale kim będę ja?

-Czekaj, czekaj… Ayane – Aomine wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i wyprostował jeden palec. –Jej brat będzie cesarzem… siostra królową – dwa kolejne palce.

Tym razem szybciej połączył fakty. Domyślił się, że ma przed sobą najmłodsze dziecko Cesarza, a nie córkę jednego z baronów. Zbiegi okoliczności, jakie go dopadały, stawały się coraz bardziej absurdalne.

-Twoja siostra ma na imię Asuna? Ta, która jest chora?

-Mhm – przytaknęła. –Kagami przyniósł ją wczoraj rano do komnaty i powiedział, że dzieje się coś złego.

Aomine poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. A przynajmniej tak myślał, bo jeszcze nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuł.

-Jestem pewien, że wyzdrowieje szybko.

-Mama mówi, że dzisiaj wieczorem powinna pojawić się na balu – Ayane spojrzała na niego i Aomine poczuł, że tonie w tych wielkich, zielonych oczach. –Czy ty idziesz na bal, panie?

-Chyba nie mam wyboru – podrapał się w kark.

Kolejna rzecz, która spędzała mu sen z powiek. Taniec. Po co ludzie tańczyli? Rozumiał grupy, które żyły z zabawiania innych tańcem, ale bez przesady, nie każdy musiał umieć dopasować się do rytmu. On umiał tańczyć, ale z mieczem, podczas walki. To powinno wystarczyć! Mimo to, Sakurai i Momoi od kilku miesięcy próbowali nauczyć go kilku dworskich tańców, co kończyło się zawsze tym, że Aomine wyjeżdżał z zamku na dwa tygodnie i po prostu szwendał się przy granicy, poprzez walkę z Kirisaki odzyskując spokój duszy.

-Czy masz partnerkę?

-Co?!

Ayane roześmiała się, patrząc na niego. Aomine nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy praktycznie siedziała mu już na kolanach. Dopiero kiedy lekko poklepała go po policzku swoją małą, ciepłą dłonią, zauważył, że jest tak blisko.

-Musisz mieć partnerkę, jak chcesz iść na bal, panie – poinformowała go. –Wpierw wysyłasz jej kwiaty, potem bilecik, a następnie prosisz o taniec. Podczas tańca mówisz jej, że jest piękna – wyliczała, a Aomine złapał się na tym, ze słucha jej uważnie.

-Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Nie jesteś…no wiesz, za mała?

Prychnęła z wyższością.

-Jestem damą, panie – oznajmiła. –Takie rzeczy wiemy od urodzenia! Widzę, że nie jesteś obyty.

-Nie, nie jestem – Aomine parsknął śmiechem. Jego troski i zmartwienia nagle straciły sens. Nie zniknęły, nie, wciąż tkwiły w nim. Ale cieszył się tą chwilą.

-Mogę być twoją partnerką – zaproponowała dobrodusznie.

-Dziękuję, milady – skłonił głowę. –Ale chyba wiem, kogo poproszę dziś o taniec. Aczkolwiek, zaoszczędź jeden dla mnie.

-Dobrze – przytaknęła i uniosła się, by włożyć mu na głowę wianek z polnych kwiatów. –Pomożesz mi zebrać kwiaty dla Asuny, panie?

-Mhm. Ale pozwolisz, że dołączę do nich bilecik.

* * *

Asuna usiadła na łóżku i uśmiechnęła się, gdy Ayane wpadła do jej pokoju, niosąc bukiet kwiatów dwa razy większy od niej. Czarne włosy miała rozczochrane, a koszulę, w której spała, nieprzyzwoicie rozpiętą pod szyją. Odzyskała większość siły, chociaż minie parę dni, nim zdobędzie się na rzucanie zaklęć. Głowa przestała ją boleć, a świat przestał wirować. Mimo to czuła się zmęczona. Musiała jednak uczestniczyć w dzisiejszym balu zaręczynowym.

_Podwójnym. _

Oficjalnie ogłoszą dziś zaręczyny Junpei'a, a także jej.

-Skąd masz tyle kwiatów, skarbie? – zapytała, siląc się na pogodny ton. Chociaż na kilka minut chciała zapomnieć o tym, że dziś znów spotka Aomine.

-Jeden rycerz pomógł mi zbierać – oznajmiła Ayane, kładąc je na jej kolanach. Asuna delikatnie przesunęła po nich dłonią.

-Och, podziękowałaś mu?

-Oczywiście! Myślisz, że nie mam manier damy? – lekko dygnęła, a Asuna się roześmiała lekko.

-Jesteś urodzoną damą… bilecik?

-Mhm, ten rycerz prosił, żebym dopilnowała, że go przeczytasz – Ayane usiadła na łóżku obok niej i niecierpliwie zaczęła się wiercić. –Przeczytaj głośno!

-Och no nie wiem, młoda damo, takie rzeczy są poufne – dała jej małego prztyczka w nos.

-Poufne?

Asuna posmutniała. Nawet jeśli jeden z rycerzy poprosi ją o to, by spędziła z nim dzisiejszy bal, będzie musiała odmówić. W końcu od dziś, do samego końca, jej miejsce będzie u boku Aomine. Na dobre i na złe.

-Asuna? Czemu płaczesz? Nie podobają ci się kwiaty?

-Co? Nie, skarbie, są piękne – przytuliła siostrę.

Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy tama w jej duszy pękła i pozwoliła łzom płynąć. Była przerażona tym, co ją czeka. Jak zdążyła zauważyć, Aomine jest wymagający i niecierpliwy, gwałtowny i silny. Podobne cechy miał Kagami, ale Kagami zawsze był jej bliski, nie sprawiał, że całe jej ciało drżało i nie mogła zebrać myśli.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Nie mogła płakać. Była przyszłą królową, będzie z dumą nosić głowę wysoko, nawet, jeśli w środku będzie się rozpadać na kawałki. Została wychowana do tego, by prowadzić królestwo. Rodzice mówili jej, by pamiętała o uczuciach, o tym, że są one ważne, by nie poddawała się nigdy, ale jeśli przyjdzie jej zmierzyć się z Aomine, który był zakochany w kimś innym (zabawne, jak kobiety to wyczuwają), schowa uczucia na samo dno i udowodni mu, że jest godna tego, by stać u jego boku. Ale nie będzie walczyć o jego miłość.

-Asuna… czy ty wyjedziesz?

-Prawdopodobnie tak – pogłaskała Ayane po głowie. –Ale będę cię odwiedzać. O ile mój Pan Mąż się zgodzi.

-Myślisz, że jeśli ja go poproszę, to pozwoli?

-Zobaczymy. Pomożesz mi się ubrać?

-Oczywiście! A mogę przymierzyć twoją suknię?

-Pewnie – uśmiechnęła się, ale jej oczy pozostały smutne.

-Ale liścik! Jeszcze go nie przeczytałaś!

Asuna rozwinęła karteczkę, która po chwili wypadła z jej zdrętwiałych palców.

„_Do zobaczenia wieczorem. Mamy sobie wiele do powiedzenia._

_Aomine"_

-Ja mu pokażę – mruknęła i wstała gwałtownie z łóżka.

Była księżniczką Seirin i miała zamiar udowodnić, że nie bez powodu nosi ten tytuł.

* * *

Aomine zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło, żeby napisać te słowa. Wracając do swojej komnaty pluł sobie w brodę. Poniosło go. Chciał być zabawny. Nie wyszło.

-Aomine.

-Aa! Tetsu!

-O, już dawno nie udało mi się ciebie zaskoczyć – Kuroko lekko się uśmiechnął i zaczął iść obok niego. –Przyszedłem ci przypomnieć, że dzisiaj oficjalnie spotkasz lady Asunę.

Aomine skrzywił się.

-Wiem – mruknął. –Posłałem jej kwiaty.

Tym razem to on zaskoczył Kuroko, bowiem ten zatrzymał się w połowie kroku i wbił w niego zaszokowane spojrzenie.

-Jesteśmy kwita, Tetsu – Aomine puścił mu oczko i poszedł się szykować.

* * *

Riko obróciła się przed lustrem. Miała na sobie długą, czarną suknię, która odsłaniała jej ramiona i kark. Z racji niewielkiego biustu, z przodu była uniesiona. Rękawy były szerokie i kończyły się na wysokości łokcia. Czuła się w niej jednocześnie cudownie, ale też nerwowo. Czy nie pokazywała za dużo?

-Moja pani, książę zapomni słów – zapewniła ją pokojówka, poprawiając sznurowanie na plecach, ściągając suknię odrobinę mocniej.

-Zobaczymy – westchnęła.

Gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, pokojówka poszła otworzyć i po chwili wróciła z czarnym pudełkiem, na wierzchu którego leżała koperta.

-To od księcia – powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna, a Riko niepewnie wzięła przesyłkę do rąk.

-Ciekawe, co to – mruknęła.

Wpierw wyjęła liścik i przeczytała kilka krótkich, napisanych szybko zdań. Musiała przyznać, że Hyuuga miał całkiem ładny, jak na mężczyznę, charakter pisma.

-Pisze, że chce, żebym to założyła – powoli otwarła pudełko i wraz z pokojówką oniemiały.

W środku leżał srebrny łańcuszek, na tyle długi, by, po założeniu go, sięgnąć jej do pępka. Na samym końcu zawieszony miał brylant, wielkości paznokcia, oprawiony w srebro i ukształtowany w łezkę.

Riko nie wiedziała, czy Hyuuga próbuje ją przekupić, czy też ktoś doniósł mu, że nie ma żadnej biżuterii, którą mogłaby założyć na własny bal zaręczynowy.

* * *

Hyuuga nerwowo czekał w komnacie obok wielkiej sali. Poprosił pokojówkę Riko, by ją tutaj przyprowadziła chwilę wcześniej, by mógł dać jej drugą część prezentu, tę, której nie chciał wysyłać.

Kiedy Riko w końcu weszła do środka, westchnął lekko.

Wyglądała pięknie. Na sam jej widok zabrakło mu słów. Riko nerwowo splotła dłonie na podołku i zarumieniła się. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak ważna była dla niej jego opinia. Dlatego też uniosła lekko palec, po czym okręciła się dookoła własnej osi.

-I jak? – zapytała nieśmiało.

-Wyglądasz… niesamowicie – oznajmił Junpei, podchodząc do niej. –Cieszę się, że to założyłaś.

-Nie ukrywam, że nie miałam wyboru – zażartowała, chcąc rozładować napięcie.

-Taak – Hyuuga skinął na Izuki'ego, przypominając sobie, że nie są sami.

Izuki podał mu czarne pudełko, większe od poprzedniego. Junpei zdjął wieko i wyjął ze środka srebrny diadem, cienki i elegancki.

-Pomyślałem, że to będzie do ciebie bardziej pasować niż coś krzykliwego – wyjaśnił i powoli włożył go Riko na głowę. –Jesteś księżniczką i przyszłą Cesarzową. Ale przede wszystkim będziesz moją żoną…

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Jej serce biło szybko, kiedy Junpei opuścił ręce i dotknął nimi jej ramion. Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, a czas jakby się zatrzymał. Riko słyszała tylko bicie własnego serca, które rozpaczliwie waliło w jej piersi.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że Hyuuga planował ją pocałować, kiedy nagle Izuki chrząknął. Oderwali się od siebie, zarumienieni, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że cała rodzina Junpei'a przygląda im się z tajemniczymi uśmieszkami.

* * *

W wielkiej sali grała muzyka, a ludzie przechadzali się pod ścianami, podczas gdy pośrodku tańczono najnowsze, modne tańce, jak i te starsze, które wszyscy lubili. W jednym kącie postawiono stoły z przekąskami, a pomiędzy gośćmi przechadzali się kelnerzy z napojami.

Aomine sięgnął po piwo, kiedy Kuroko lekko zdzielił go po ręce i odesłał kelnera gestem.

-Dzisiaj nie pijesz. Wpadasz w zbyt wesoły nastrój i podrywasz wszystko, co nie ucieka przed tobą na drzewo – powiedział, poprawiając kołnierzyk wyjściowej szaty.

-Oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę tańczył bez przygotowania? – jęknął Aomine.

By nie przynieść wstydu swojemu królestwu, ubrał się dziś w galowy mundur. Składał się on z prostych, czarnych spodni i czarnej marynarki, pod którą założył granatową koszulę. Na prawym ramieniu miał granatowo – srebrny sznur, symbolizujący jego pozycję w wojsku. Zrezygnował jednak z książęcej korony, którą nosił rzadko. Nie czuł się w niej dobrze, a prawdziwą koronę dostanie dopiero po dziewiętnastych urodzinach.

Pewnie i tak nie będzie jej nosił, bo nie lubił się stroić.

-Idą – Kuroko szarpnął go lekko za rękaw.

Aomine odwrócił się i, jak wszyscy, skierował wzrok na kotarę, którą rozchylono i przez którą na salę wszedł Cesarz wraz z rodziną. Brakowało tylko Shuna i Ayane, którzy byli za młodzi na takie zabawy.

Najwięcej ludzi skupiło się na księżniczce Riko, która szła obok księcia Hyuugi. Dłoń wsuniętą miała w zagłębienie jego ramienia, a na policzkach widać było rumieniec. Jej czarna suknia pasowała do czarnego, wojskowego munduru, który Hyuuga miał na sobie. Nawet Aomine musiał przyznać, że tworzą dobrą parę.

On jednak skupił swoją uwagę na innej osobie.

Oparta o ramię Kagami'ego, za bratem i jego narzeczoną, szła Asuna.

Wciąż była blada, co dodatkowo podkreślało to, że miała na sobie czarną suknię z niewielkim dekoltem. Rękawy sięgały nadgarstków, były jednak na tyle szerokie, że kiedy poruszała dłonią, machając do witających ją dworzan, widać było jej ramiona. Suknia opinała ją w talii, dopiero od bioder rozchodziła się i sięgała ziemi. Czarne włosy, umyte i ułożone, delikatnie falowały, gdy się poruszała.

-Zamknij usta, bo zaczniesz się ślinić, panie – poradził mu życzliwie Kuroko.

-Wcale nie… - otarł brodę wierzchem dłoni, na wszelki wypadek.

-Chodź, Kagami nie będzie cię zastępował przez cały bal – Tetsuya pociągnął go do przodu.

Aomine zbliżył się do podestu, na którym stała rodzina Cesarza. Ten przywitał go życzliwym uśmiechem i mocnym uściskiem ręki, po czym obrócił się do córki.

-Asuno… - zaczął, na tyle głośno, by wszyscy zwrócili na nich uwagę.

Księżniczka puściła Kagami'ego, który z żalem patrzył, jak się od niego odsuwa. Był przy niej i Junpei'u całe życie, i zawsze kochał Asunę jak swoją własną siostrę. Oddanie jej pod władzę i opiekę obcego mężczyzny doprowadzało go do szału.

Aomine wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił, by Cesarz wsunął mu w nią dłoń swojej córki, wiążąc symbolicznie losy Seirin i Tōō. Podczas gdy zgromadzeni na balu goście zaczęli bić brawa i wiwatować, on czuł tylko, jak palce Asuny drżą, zimne i wilgotne. Nie patrząc na nią, ścisnął je ostrożnie i delikatnie. Jego narzeczona była tak drobna i malutka, że sięgała mu niewiele wyżej niż łokieć. Z własnej dłoni mógł wykroić dwie jej i jeszcze zostałoby mu materiału. Jak miał się opiekować tym delikatnym stworzeniem? Nic nie wiedział o kobietach.

-Mój panie, możemy już stąd iść, już się napatrzyli – powiedziała cicho, a on musiał się nachylić, by usłyszeć ją w tym zgiełku. Pociągnął ją na bok, nie wiedząc, jak ma się poruszać, by nie nadwyrężyć jej wątłej osoby. Najlepiej chyba byłoby ją wszędzie nosić.

Stanęli z boku, kiedy Cesarz oficjalnie ogłosił koniec wojny z Riori, a także małżeństwo swojego syna z córką Kagetory. Dworzanie, chociaż o tym wiedzieli wcześniej, oszaleli.

Riko zarumieniła się i miała ochotę uciec, ale Hyuuga objął ją ramieniem i przytulił do swojego boku.

-Nie bój się – szepnął jej do ucha. –Przy mnie nigdy niczego nie musisz się obawiać.

* * *

Aomine chodził wraz z Asuną po sali. Przedstawiała mu baronów oraz ich rodziny. Podziwiał ją. Mimo, że wyczuwał, jak drży, dawała radę zamienić słowo z każdym, kto do nich podszedł. Mało tego, potrafiła zapytać o członków ich rodzin i opowiedzieć coś miłego. Kiedy w końcu obeszli całą salę, zaprowadził ją do podestu, gdzie stał stół i krzesła dla rodziny Cesarza, Aomine i najważniejszych gości. Usadowił ją na poduszkach i sam usiadł obok.

-Powinnaś odpoczywać, wczoraj zemdlałaś – burknął.

-Dziękuję za troskę, panie, ale poradzę sobie – dłonie trzymała na kolanach, a głowę miała opuszczoną. –Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się dziś moją siostrą. I za kwiaty, mój panie.

-Drobiazg.

Spojrzał na tłum, który bawił się przed nimi. Bez trudu wypatrzył Kuroko. Lekko drgnął, kiedy zobaczył, jak ten stoi wraz z rycerzami Hyuugi, ale oparty o Kagami'ego, rozmawiający o czymś z nim.

-Czy nalać ci wina, mój panie?

-Nie, nie chcę. Powinniśmy zatańczyć?

-Wypadałoby – przyznała.

Nie czuła się dobrze, kiedy prowadził ją na parkiet, gdzie, po przerwie, znów zbierali się tancerze. Stanęli wraz z innymi parami, a Asuna poczuła, jak Aomine obejmuje ją w pasie. Położyła więc dłoń na jego ramieniu i odetchnęła głęboko nim dała się porwać muzyce.

Nie przypuszczała, że już po dwóch taktach Aomine nadepnie ją pierwszy raz. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-Nie umiem tańczyć – przyznał.

Po tym, jak nadepnął ją drugi raz, Asuna westchnęła ciężko.

-Mój panie – zaczęła, mocniej trzymając jego dłoń. –Na dwa robisz krok. Raz i dwa, raz i dwa…

* * *

Kuroko obserwował ich z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zauważył, że Aomine patrzy na swoje stopy i domyślił się, że Asuna próbuje nauczyć go tańczyć. Poczuł przypływ nadziei, ze pomiędzy jego panem, a przyszłą panią, może się wszystko poukładać.

-Kuroko, chodź – Kagami złapał go za nadgarstek. –Nauczę cię tego tańca!

Nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, ale uratowało go to, że drzwi do wielkiej sali otwarły się nagle, szeroko i z hukiem. Muzykanci umilkli, a tancerze zatrzymali się w pół kroku, gdy do środka wszedł niewysoki mężczyzna, odziany w czarne szaty. Jego czerwone włosy rzucały się w oczy nie mniej, niż oczy, każde o innej barwie. Tuż za nim kroczyło pięć zakapturzonych postaci.

Cesarz przełamał się pierwszy.

-Wielki Mag Akashi! – zawołał przyjaźnie, podchodząc do niego. –Miło, że zdążyłeś, panie.

-Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Cesarzu – odparł Wielki Mag ze spokojem. –Nie mógłbym przegapić tak ciekawych wydarzeń, prawda?

* * *

Hyuuga i Riko wymknęli się z sali, nim zjawił się Akashi. Zawędrowali do ogrodu, trzymając się za ręce, jak dzieci. Milczeli, wymieniali się tylko lekkimi uśmiechami i gorącymi spojrzeniami. Riko czuła się przy nim dobrze. Nie potrzebowała słów. Mimo, że dano im niewiele czasu, odłożyła uprzedzenia na bok i pozwoliła sobie poznać Junpei'a. A kiedy to zrobiła, zrozumiała, ze za maską księcia kryje się młody mężczyzna, który lubi się śmiać, kocha dzieci i zwierzęta, a także wysoko ceni sobie przyjaźń.

-Tędy – pociągnął ją lekko do altany. –Stąd jest niesamowity widok na gwiazdy.

Zaśmiała się i przytuliła do niego, kiedy zawiał chłodny wiatr. Hyuuga objął ją i dotknął ustami jej czoła. Riko westchnęła i rozluźniła się, mocno wczepiając się palcami w jego mundur. Miał rację; czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy swoją marynarką otulił jej ramiona.

-Zmarzniesz – zapowiedziała.

-Nie, ciepło mi – odparł, patrząc jej w oczy. Pochylił głowę i lekko dotknął wargami kącika jej ust. –Pozwolisz mi, Riko…?

Przytaknęła, unosząc lekko głowę, gotowa na pocałunek.

Ale nie doczekała się go, bo, z cichym jękiem, Hyuuga osunął się bez czucia u jej stóp. Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć, kiedy ktoś złapał ją za ramię, a dłonią nakrył jej usta. Przestała się wyrywać dopiero wtedy, gdy rozpoznała rycerza, stojącego przed nią.

-Teppei?!


	7. Chapter 7

Teppei był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, od kiedy tylko sięgała pamięcią. Wpierw, jako giermek jej ojca, potem jako rycerz, który przysiągł swoją lojalność nie Kagetorze, ale właśnie Riko. Ręczył, że odda za nią własne życie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Śmiała się wtedy z tych słów. _Przecież ich przyszłość miała być świetlana i cudowna_. Mieli spędzić ją razem, Kiyoshi nawet mówił coś o tym, że chciałby w przyszłości móc ją poślubić. Riko odparła wtedy, że wraz z nią poślubia Riori, a Teppei oznajmił, że dla niej zniesie wszystko. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że rozdzieli ich wojna. Wyjechał na front, walczyć z Tōō, ale wpierw obiecał jej, że gdy tylko wróci, pobiorą się i będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

* * *

-Teppei?!

-Riko – wysoki mężczyzna porwał ją w ramiona i mocno przytulił, nic nie robiąc sobie z Hyuugi, który nieprzytomny leżał na posadzce altany.

-Teppei – westchnęła, pozwalając sobie na to, by przez chwilę obejmował ją i tulił, jak wtedy, gdy byli młodsi. W końcu jednak odepchnęła go od siebie i kucnęła przy Hyuudze. –Uciekaj, nim się obudzi – poprosiła.

-Riko, nie wygłupiaj się – złapał ją za ramię. –Przez prawie dwa tygodnie kombinowałem, jak dostać się do tego pałacu. To jakaś pieprzona twierdza! Mój koń czeka przy wschodniej bramie, przekupiłem jednego ze stajennych. Chodź, nie mamy czasu.

Przez ułamek sekundy chciała iść z nim. Uciec przed przyszłością, która ją przerażała.

-Nie – oznajmiła, delikatnie obmacując głowę Hyuugi. Na szczęście, nie wyczuła żadnej rany.

-Jak to 'nie'? Riko! Nie wiem, kiedy znowu uda mi się ciebie stąd wydostać!

-Teppei! – krzyknęła, a po jej policzkach stoczyły się łzy, które dotychczas powstrzymywała. –Nie mogę! Ile osób ma zginąć w imię mojego egoizmu? Czy to, co czuję, jest ważniejsze od ich życia? – zapytała, kładąc głowę Hyuugi na swoich kolanach. –Odejdź, Teppei – poprosiła.

-Czy on jest dla ciebie taki ważny…? Ważniejszy niż ja? – niedowierzanie w jego głosie zabolało ją bardziej niż to, że zostaną rozdzieleni.

-Och, Teppei, wiesz, że to nie tak – pokręciła głową i otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni, chociaż kolejne zaraz spłynęły w dół. –Mam szansę zakończyć tę wojnę, bez rozlewu krwi, bez niepotrzebnego smutku i cierpienia. Muszę tylko poślubić Junpei'a. On nie jest taki zły. W innym świecie, _w innym czasie_, jestem pewna, że zostalibyście przyjaciółmi.

-Och, Riko – Teppei kucnął obok niej i otarł jej łzy kciukiem. Delikatnie pocałował jej drżące wargi. –Zostanę tutaj do twojego ślubu. Jeśli do tego czasu zmienisz zdanie… będę czekał.

Po tych słowach rozpłynął się w mroku, a Riko odetchnęła głęboko. Pogłaskała Hyuugę po policzku i czole.

-Obudź się – poprosiła. –Obudź się, nim ktoś nas nakryje i pomyśli, że próbowałam cię zabić.

Przez chwilę nic się nie stało, ale Hyuuga w końcu otworzył oczy i zamrugał gwałtownie.

-Riko? Co się stało? Ajć – przyłożył dłoń do potylicy. –Mam wrażenie, że oberwałem.

-Może coś zjadłeś – wymamrotała, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. –Czujesz mdłości?

-Co? Nie – usiadł i potarł palcami oczy, po czym rozejrzał się. Riko, wiedząc, o co chodzi, podała mu okulary. –Ktoś tu był prócz nas, prawda? Nie kłam, moja pani – dodał cicho.

Zadrżała.

-Kazałam mu odejść – spuściła głowę, bojąc się spojrzeć na niego. –Nie będę uciekać przed tym, co nas czeka. Proszę, jeśli chcesz kogoś ukarać, ukarz mnie.

Hyuuga westchnął ciężko. A więc był tutaj ktoś, komu zależało na Riko równie mocno, jak jej na nim. Ukochany? Były kochanek? Przyjaciel? Skoro chciała wziąć na siebie karę za atak na syna Cesarza (a wyrokiem była śmierć), musiał być jej naprawdę drogi.

-Nikomu ani słowa – podniósł się, z lekkim trudem, ale stanął i otrzepał się. Podał jej dłoń. –Wracajmy.

-Mogę się tylko upewnić, że rana na twoich plecach się nie odezwała, Hyuuga? Proszę – delikatnie dotknęła dłonią jego pleców i odetchnęła z ulgą. –Wszystko w porządku. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, panie.

Książę westchnął tylko ciężko. Nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet. Miała wybór uciec z kimś, kogo kochała, ale została z nim. Doceniał to, że przedłożyła Riori ponad własne uczucia. Nie mógł jej zarzucić egoizmu, ale nie dawało mu spokoju to, że w jej życiu był już ktoś znaczący.

* * *

Aomine przyjrzał się Akashi'emu. Minęło ponad pół roku, odkąd ostatnio go widział, ale Mag niewiele się zmienił. Wciąż roztaczał dookoła siebie aurę tajemnicy i niebezpieczeństwa. Jego ludzie, zwani Kręgiem, stanęli za krzesłem swego pana. Kaptury skrywały ich twarze, nadając im lekko upiorny wygląd. Wiedział, ze każdy z nich reprezentuje interesy każdego z państw, ale nawet władcy tych krajów nie wiedzieli, który Członek Kręgu odpowiada za ich ziemie. Byli wybierani wśród najlepszych adeptów Teiko. Tetsu powiedział mu kiedyś, ze również dostał ofertę, ale odmówił.

-Mój panie? – Asuna ostrożnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

-Co?

-Czy coś cię martwi, mój panie? – zapytała.

-Nie, nic. Darujmy sobie taniec.

-Oczywiście, mój panie – potulnie schyliła głowę.

Nie wiedziała, jak się zachowywać. Kuroko opowiadał jej o Aomine, starając się złagodzić plotki, jakie o nim słyszała. Mimo to, nie chciała mu się otwarcie sprzeciwiać, obawiając się lekko jego gwałtownego charakteru. Doceniała jednak lojalność i oddanie, jakie mag miał wobec swojego władcy.

-Panie, Milady – jakby wiedząc, że o nim myślała, Kuroko pojawił się obok nich. Tuż obok niego stał Kagami, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Kuroko – Asuna lekko dygnęła.

-Chciałem wam pogratulować zaręczyn – mag obdarzył ich szerokim uśmiechem, a Asuna drgnęła, czując, jak ramię Aomine napina się pod jej dłonią. Zawstydzona tym, że wyczuwa jego reakcję, cofnęła się lekko.

-Dzięki, Tetsu – powiedział Aomine.

Zabrzmiało to tak nieszczerze, że nawet on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo to, Asuna nie pozwoliła, by z jej twarzy znikł uśmiech. Nawet kiedy dołączył do nich Kasamatsu i Kise, jedyne, na co się zdobyła, to przysunięcie się bliżej Kagami'ego. Przy nim czuła się spokojniejsza.

Uwagi Aomine to nie umknęło.

-Moja pani – Kise rozpromienił się i, ująwszy jej dłonie, złożył na nich pocałunek. –Z prawdziwą przyjemnością oddam za ciebie życie.

-Już raz je prawie straciłeś, panie. Proszę, uważaj na siebie.

-Moja pani – jęknął z uczuciem, a Kasamatsu westchnął ciężko i złapał go za ucho.

-Milady, proszę mu wybaczyć – mruknął.

-Ależ nie ma czego – Asuna złożyła dłonie na podołku. –Cieszę się, że mój pan ma tak wiernych ludzi. Lordzie Kise, Panie Kasamatsu, proszę jednak uważać na siebie.

Kasamatsu zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem Aomine wyciągnął tak szczęśliwy los z woreczka życia. Nie dosyć, że jego przyszła żona okazała się utalentowaną i inteligentną czarodziejką, to była równie piękna, jak miła. Widział, jak czuwała przy nim, z przerwami tylko po to, by pomóc leczyć księcia Hyuugę lub Kise. Jak na maga półkrwi, miała naprawdę ogromny dar i nie wahała się nim dzielić, do tego stopnia, że dała Aomine za dużo i sama cierpiała. Jednakże, jego pan, jakkolwiek nie był niesamowitym wojownikiem i władcą, był również ślepym i upartym człowiekiem.

-Panie, czy mogę porwać Milady do tańca? – poprosił nagle Kuroko.

-Co? Tetsu…

Nie dał mu dokończyć, gdyż Kuroko ciągnął już Asunę na parkiet. Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko, podczas kiedy Kise i Kasamatsu stanęli obok siebie i zrobili zaskoczone miny. Nigdy nie widzieli, by Kuroko zachował się tak spontanicznie.

Ale Kise wiedział, co za tym stoi. Aomine nigdy nie poświęci swojej przyszłej żonie tyle uwagi, na ile zasługiwała. Więc Kuroko próbował naprawiać jego błędy.

Nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni.

* * *

Asuna, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Aomine i jego świty, wycofała się dyskretnie z zatłoczonej sali i wyszła do ogrodu. Głęboko odetchnęła chłodnym powietrzem i zamknęła na chwilę oczy, rozkoszując się przyjemnym, orzeźwiającym wiatrem. W środku zrobiło się duszno, mimo otwartych okien, a w jej głowie było zbyt wiele myśli i poczuła się przytłoczona. Odwróciła się plecami do gwaru i weszła głębiej pomiędzy drzewa. Za jednym się schowała szybciutko, kiedy zauważyła brata i Riko, którzy wracali do środka. Miny mieli nietęgie i przez sekundę chciała wyjść z ukrycia i zapytać, co się stało, ale zrezygnowała.

Poszła na swoją ulubioną łąkę i wciągnęła do płuc zapach kwiatów. Część z nich kwitła tylko nocą, ale stanowiły piękny widok.

-Lwica Seirin, sama? – zapytał ktoś za jej plecami, a Asuna obróciła się na pięcie, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od sięgnięcia do sztyletu ukrytego pod suknią.

-Mag Akashi – dygnęła lekko. –Proszę, daruj ten tytuł, panie.

-Dlaczego? – Akashi minął ją i wszedł na łąkę, nie patrząc na kwiaty, tylko na gwiazdy. –Plotki o twojej odwadze dotarły aż do moich uszu.

-Zapewne wyolbrzymione, mój panie – lekko schyliła głowę i odsunęła się. –Powinnam wró…

-Sojusz pomiędzy Seirin a Tōō i Riori to bardzo ciekawa rzecz, nie sądzisz, milady? – Akashi spojrzał na nią jednym okiem czerwonym, drugim złotym, i Asuna poczuła, że nie może się poruszać.

Zauważyła jego zaufanych ludzi, czających się między drzewami. Krąg, jak zawsze wierny, tkwił przy swoim panu.

-Nie mnie decydować o polityce, mój panie..

-Daruj sobie, milady – zrobił krok w jej stronę. Dół jego szaty nie był mokry od wilgoci, jaka w nocy pojawiła się na trawie. Było to dziwne, bo Asuna czuła, jak dół jej sukni jest nią przesiąknięty. –Dobrze wiem, że nie jesteś głupiutką dziewczynką. Wiem, jak zostałaś wychowana. Zgaduję tylko, że twój narzeczony nie ma o tym bladego pojęcia.

-Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będzie wiedział, mój panie – splotła dłonie na podołku. Wiedziała, że to jej strach nie pozwala jej się ruszyć. Akashi nie spętał jej żadnym zaklęciem, chociaż moc, jaka wibrowała dookoła niego, była niesamowita.

-Skoro tak uważasz, milady – Wielki Mag lekko machnął ręką. –Będzie cię strzegł Kuroko. To dobry mag.

-Wiem, mój panie. Udowodnił już swoją lojalność i talent, mimo ran, jakie odniósł.

-Kirisaki nie chce słuchać nawet mnie. Stojący na ich czele Hanamiya całkowicie odrzucił pertraktacje. Shūtoku również całkowicie się odwróciło od rozmów – obserwował jej twarz uważnie, wiedząc, że Asuna chłonie tę wiedzę jak gąbka. Zaiste, godna była swojego przydomka i plotek o niej. –Midorima i Takao rządzą krajem żelazną ręką.

-Znam tylko ich imiona, mój panie – skłamała gładko. –Niewiele wiem o polityce innych państw.

-Lady Asuno – Akashi zbliżył się do niej i uśmiechnął chłodno. Poczuła, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa spływa jej dreszcz. –Nie udawaj, proszę. Wszyscy wiedzą, czyją ręką zadano Takao tę bliznę na policzku.

-Plotki, mój panie, to potężne narzędzie. Wmówią ludziom, że noc jest dniem, a dzień nocą, jeśli powtórzy się je wystarczająco często.

Akashi roześmiał się głośno. Obserwowała go czujnie. Zastanawiała się, co wzbudziło jego wesołość, aczkolwiek czuła, że jego śmiech ma niewiele wspólnego z dobrą zabawą.

-Jesteś fascynująca, moja pani – powiedział po chwili. –Czuję, że będę częstym gościem w Tōō.

-Uczynisz nam tym honor, Wielki Magu – pochyliła się, grając swoją rolę do końca.

-Asuna?! Asuna! – usłyszeli nagle.

-Kagami cię szuka. O tak, o nim też słyszałem – oznajmił spokojnie Akashi. –Najlepszy rycerz waszego kraju. Twój wierny rycerz. Idź, moja pani – machnął ręką trochę lekceważąco. –Nim odkryją twoją nieobecność.

* * *

Kagami błądził po ogrodzie kilka minut, nim wpadł na pomysł, gdzie może być księżniczka Asuna. Naprawdę, czasem znikała mu z oczu nagle i potem musiał jej szukać. Już w czasach ich dzieciństwa wymykała się, by mieć moment prywatności i odpocząć od zgiełku. Rozumiał to, ale nawet na terenie pałacu, nie powinna być sama. Jeśli coś jej się stanie, Kagami sobie tego nie wybaczy. Nigdy. Rozpieszczał Asunę, faworyzował, uwielbiał.

I dlatego, kiedy wypadła spomiędzy drzew, prosto w jego ramiona, nie umiał nawet podnieść na nią głosu. Przytulił ją, a Asuna zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.

-Taiga – szepnęła, tuląc się do niego. Rzadko pozwalała sobie używać jego imienia.

-Ej, coś się stało? – objął ją mocniej, zaniepokojony.

-Nie, odbyłam właśnie rozmowę z Wielkim Magiem – jęknęła. –On wie o Lwicy i o całej tej sprawie z Shūtoku. Jeśli doniesie o tym Aomine…

-… to nie stanie się nic złego. Dlaczego ty się tego wstydzisz, Asuno? – westchnął i podał jej ramię. –Musimy wracać. Niedługo zauważą, że cię nie ma.

-Chodźmy – zgodziła się, żałując, że nie może z nim spędzić całego wieczoru, jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi.

* * *

Aomine pozwolił, by Kuroko napełnił mu puchar miodem i powiódł wzrokiem po sali. Nie przypominało to imprez, które urządzano w Tōō. Było grzeczniej i tłoczniej. Może trochę nudniej, chociaż i tak nie był w nastroju do zabawy. Siedział rozwalony w krześle, ze znudzeniem stukając stopą w ziemię.

-Tetsu – powiedział nagle, nachylając się nad magiem tak, by ten go usłyszał. Jego ciepły oddech owiał jego skórę, a Kuroko lekko zadrżał. –Jak idą ci treningi z Hyuugą?

-Książę Hyuuga to bardzo dobry nauczyciel – odparł Kuroko, nie odważając się zmienić pozycji. Czuł na karku oddech Aomine. –Księżniczka Riko z kolei jest bardzo pilną uczennicą. Skąd to twoje nagłe zainteresowanie, Aomine?

-Interesuje mnie wszystko, co wiąże się z tobą, Tetsu.

-Schlebiasz mi – odparł. –Nauczyłem się też paru rzeczy od lady Asuny. Pokazała mi zioła, których nie znałem, a które mogą się przyjąć na ziemi Tōō.

-Serio? – jakby go to interesowało. Zioła, nawet nie wiedział, które są trujące, a które nie. Zostawiał to uczonym, zielarzom i magom. –Tak właściwie, gdzie jest Asuna?

-Dobre pytanie – Kuroko wyprostował się. –Nie widziałem jej już od dłuższego czasu.

Aomine wyprostował się w krześle i powiódł wzrokiem po tłumie. Nigdzie nie zauważył narzeczonej, co wywołało u niego lekką irytację. W oczy rzucił mu się Kise i Kasamatsu, którzy świetnie bawili się w towarzystwie przyjaciół księcia Hyuugi. Grupka mężczyzn stała razem, żartując między sobą i śmiejąc się, ale nie było wśród nich ani Asuny, ani Kagami'ego.

Właśnie, pomyślał Aomine. Kagami. Jeśli nie było tu Asuny, to Kagami pewnie był z nią.

-Gdzie zgubiłeś tego posłańca?

-Chodzi o Kagami'ego? Powiedział, że idzie na spacer, odetchnąć – głos Kuroko był spokojny, ale mimowolnie uśmiechnął się ciepło na samą wzmiankę o rycerzu.

Nagle wzrok ich obu odnalazł zarówno Kagami'ego, jak i Asunę.

Oboje tańczyli. Kagami prowadził ją za rękę i Aomine nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego narzeczona wyglądała tak, jakby świetnie się bawiła. Jej ruchy i ruchy rycerza były idealnie zharmonizowane, kiedy wykonywali kolejne figury. Klaskali i obracali się zgodnie z rytmem, a Kagami bez trudu unosił Asunę, gdy trzeba było. Aomine czuł się zazdrosny, widząc jej roześmiane oczy.

-Kagami ma talent do tańca. Nauczył mnie paru kroków – powiedział z dumą Kuroko. –Podobno tutaj, w Seirin, tańczy się bardzo często. Lady Momoi by się cieszyła.

-Ta – burknął Aomine, zapadając się głębiej w krzesło. –Zapewne.

-Poza tym, Kagami opiekuje się lady Asuną od samego początku. Wychowywali się razem. Wszyscy. Książę Hyuuga, lady Asuna, a także wszyscy rycerze. To musi być miłe, mieć tyle bliskich osób.

-Ta. Zapewne.

-Więcej miodu?

-Dla moich uszu czy do picia? – warknął sarkastycznie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wstał i przedarł się przez tłum tańczących, by znaleźć się bliżej Asuny i Kagami'ego. Coś w ich ruchach fascynowało go. Miał wrażenie, że Kagami nie traktuje Asuny jak porcelanowej lalki, a ona dotrzymywała mu kroku. Wśród zgromadzonych tancerzy błyszczała niczym gwiazda.

-Niesamowite, prawda? – powiedział Kuroko, stając obok niego. –Masz fart, Aomine. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

Tak. A Aomine wręcz nim tryskał.

Gdy taniec dobiegł końca, Kagami skłonił się trochę zbyt dworsko, a Asuna roześmiała się, ale również wykonała pełne dygnięcie. Następnie wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a ona powiodła wzrokiem po tłumie. Aomine wiedział, w którym momencie go zauważyła; jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej, ale uśmiech zmalał. Nieśmiało założyła włosy za ucho i dygnęła w jego stronę. Ograniczył się do skinięcia głową.

Kuroko obserwował ich z rosnącym niepokojem. Aomine, który zazwyczaj nie miał problemów z czarowaniem płci pięknej, traktował swoją narzeczoną z dystansem, którego mag nie rozumiał.

-Może poprosisz swoją narzeczoną do tańca? – dźgnął go lekko łokciem. –Ten teraz ćwiczyłeś z Momoi – dodał, słysząc pierwsze takty.

Aomine nie spojrzał nawet na niego. Podszedł do Asuny, ale patrzył na Kagami'ego. Oczy rycerza jaśniały niechęcią, której nie potrafił ukryć. Widocznie on też zauważył dziwne zachowanie Aomine.

-Hej, Kagami – Aomine zmrużył oczy, łapiąc Asunę za rękę. –Co powiesz na mały trening jutro rano? Podobno jesteś tutaj najlepszy.

-Z przyjemnością, książę. Powiedz tylko, gdzie i o której.

-Na placu, przed południem.

-Dobrze. Lady Asuno, książę… - skłonił się, tym razem bardzo formalnie. –Przepraszam, wzywają mnie zobowiązania.

Odszedł od nich, kierując się do Kuroko. Ten obdarzył go uśmiechem, nieświadom tego, o czym jego rycerz rozmawiał z Aomine.

* * *

Aomine zerknął na Asunę. Wciąż była zarumieniona i zdyszana po poprzednim tańcu. Coś w jej roziskrzonych oczach było niesamowitego i pociągającego.

-Dasz radę jeszcze tańczyć? – zapytał, obejmując ją w pasie i prowadząc do niszy, w której było ciszej i spokojniej. –Lepiej odpocznij, nim Tetsu powie, że źle się tobą zajmuję czy coś.

-Och, mój panie, proszę, nie martw się – szepnęła.

Zapadła krępująca chwila ciszy. Oboje zerkali na siebie, nie wiedzący, o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. I mimo że Aomine planował powiedzieć i zapytać o wiele rzeczy, teraz wypadły mu one z głowy.

-Jesteś piękna – oznajmił nagle, czując, jak sam się rumieni lekko. Przypomniał sobie, co mówiła mu Ayane i uznał, ze lepsze to, niż milczenie.

-Och… Dziękuję. To bardzo miłe.

Asuna zastanawiała się, czy komplement Aomine był szczery. Wystarczyło kilka sytuacji, by domyśliła się, że Kuroko nie jest obojętny swojemu władcy. Współczuła mu, gdyż nie dosyć, że Kuroko raczej żywił wobec niego tylko braterską przyjaźń, to jeszcze Aomine do końca swojego życia jest skazany na nią.

_Ale jak będzie wyglądało ich życie, skoro w ogóle do siebie nie pasowali? _


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko był zły. Rzadko zdarzało mu się wpadać w złość, zazwyczaj tylko lekko podnosiło mu się ciśnienie. Ale czasem, kiedy Aomine wpadał na jeden ze swoich „Cudownych" pomysłów, Kuroko miał ochotę przełożyć go przez kolano i zlać pasem po gołym tyłku. Jakim cudem ktoś o tak gwałtownym charakterze nie doprowadził jeszcze Tōō do upadku, tego Kuroko nie wiedział.

-Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? – jęknął, patrząc, jak Kagami zakłada zbroję. –Trzeba było odmówić. Aomine jest niepokonany.

-Nikt nie jest niepokonany, Kuroko – Kagami pieszczotliwie pogłaskał go po włosach. –Poza tym, to tylko towarzyski sparing, a nie wojna. Zresztą, on jest księciem, jak mogłem odmówić?

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko. Domyślał się, że nawet gdyby wieśniak rzucił mu wyzwanie, Kagami natychmiast by je podjął. Pod tym względem, on i Aomine byli jak dwie krople wody. Obaj uwielbiali ryzyko, a walka była ich żywiołem. Kąpani w gorącej wodzie, pewnie obaj wychodzili z siebie, tak nie mogli się doczekać pojedynku.

* * *

Spotkali się pośrodku placu. Dookoła wznosiły się trybuny, które były prawie zapełnione. Część ludzi stała po bokach drewnianych konstrukcji, wyciągając szyję, by chociaż na chwilę zobaczyć z bliska księcia Aomine. Byli ciekawi, jak wygląda władca kraju, z którym wkrótce nawiążą sojusz.

Na specjalnych, honorowych miejscach, zasiadł Cesarz, wraz z Asuną, Riko i Wielkim Magiem Akashim. Hyuuga wraz z przyjaciółmi obserwował pojedynek z placu, w duchu dopingując Kagami'emu.

Hyuuga sam miał ochotę zmierzyć się z Aomine. Od wczoraj, od kiedy został wykiwany przez Riko, chodził nabuzowany. Frustracja i gniew nie miały jak z niego ujść. Próbował się uspokoić, ale całą resztę nocy przeleżał bezsennie w łóżku, patrząc w sufit i zastanawiając się, co łączy jego narzeczoną z tym obcym mężczyzną. Nie dawało mu to spokoju.

-Robimy zakłady? – zagadnął go Izuki.

-Nie wypada – wtrącił się Tsuchida. –My musimy kibicować Kagami'emu. No a książę – dźgnął lekko Hyuugę w plecy – musi kibicować obu. Dyplomatycznie.

-Dyplomacja, to powiedzenie komuś „spierdalaj" w taki sposób, żeby poczuł euforię na myśl o czekającej go podróży – zacytował ironicznie Hyuuga. –Oczywiście, ze stawiam na Kagami'ego.

-Jesteś stronniczy, dlatego nigdy nie jesteś sędzią – zaśmiał się Koganei, a Mitobe przytaknął.

-Też was kocham – burknął Hyuuga, zakładając ręce na piersi. –Idą.

Ich uwaga skierowała się na mężczyzn, którzy wchodzili na plac. Prowadził ich Kuroko, który został ogłoszony sędzią tego pojedynku. Zarówno Kagami, jak i Aomine, mieli na sobie zbroje. Peleryna Kagami'ego była czerwona, a Aomine granatowa, zgodnie z barwami, jakie przyjęli.

Ważniejszy od kolorów był wybór broni. O ile Kagami używał prostej, ale strasznie długiej katany, która była niczym przedłużenie jego ręki, tak Aomine zaskoczył wszystkich. Dzierżył w dłoni mieczu długim ostrzu, w całości wykuty z czarnego metalu. Rękojeść była matowa, obwinięta granatową skórą, ale klinga błyszczała w słońcu.

-Niemożliwe – szepnął Koganei, mocniej czepiając się ramienia Hyuugi.

Cała drużyna była w szoku. Hyuuga również szerzej otworzył oczy, nie wierząc temu ,co widzi. Wiedział jednak, że wzrok go nie myli. Aomine naprawdę miał Ostrze Cieni.

-Myślałem, że to legenda – wymamrotał Izuki. –Że to bajka, którą opowiada się małym kadetom do snu.

-Byłem przekonany, że te Ostrza zaginęły w czasie Pierwszej Wojny! Ale to było ponad tysiąc lat temu! – sapnął Tsuchida.

-Gniew Cieni był przekazywany w rodzinie księcia od pokoleń – usłyszeli za sobą.

Kasamatsu i Kise stanęli obok nich. Obaj uśmiechali się pod nosem, wiedząc, że ich książę bez trudu wygra ten bzdurny pojedynek. Jakkolwiek Kagami nie był dobry, nie miał szans z Aomine.

* * *

Akashi splótł dłonie i oparł na nich brodę. To, co działo się przed nim, było coraz bardziej fascynujące. Skinął na jednego z Członków Kręgu i wyszeptał mu coś cicho do ucha, a ten niemal natychmiast znikł. Wielki Mag spojrzał tymczasem na Asunę.

-Milady, chciałbym prosić o chwilę rozmowy – oznajmił. Asuna wiedziała, że słowo „prosić" było dodane dla dekoracji, a całe zdanie nie było prośba, tylko rozkazem.

-Jak sobie życzysz, panie – odparła, lekko kiwając głową. –Teraz?

-Nie, nie teraz. Wieczorem. Teraz, moja pani, sprawdźmy, jak twój przyszły mąż radzi sobie z legendarną bronią.

* * *

Starli się w otwartym polu, z taką siłą, że spomiędzy dwóch kling posypały się iskry. Obserwowanie ich było przyjemnością dla wszystkich. Rzadko zdarzało im się obserwować tak dobre pojedynki. Ich umiejętności były równe. Dla tych, którzy siedzieli, poruszali się tak szybko, że widzieli tylko smugi czerwieni i granatu, które w morderczym tańcu poruszały się po arenie. Słychać było również tylko metaliczny odgłos zderzającej się ze sobą broni.

Jedynie Kuroko i Akashi byli w stanie zarejestrować wszystko, co działo się na arenie. Widzieli, jak Kagami napiera na Aomine, ale ten, z uśmiechem na twarzy, odpycha go i przechodzi do kontrataku. Wykonywał mieczem proste, ale pełne gracji ruchy, które wzbijały dookoła walczących cienie. Nie na darmo Ostrze było tak legendarne, bowiem dawało ono swojemu Panu władzę nad cieniami, które stawały się jego tarczą i częścią broni. Posłuszne jego woli, otaczały przeciwnika i blokowały mu drogę. Kagami znajdował się w kropce. Nie wiedział, jak uwolnić się z pułapki, w którą wpadł. Aomine nacierał na niego, używając zarówno magii, jak i swojego miecza. Sytuacja była wielce niekorzystna.

Ale wtedy Kagami dostrzegł kątem oka Kuroko, który obserwował ich czujnie. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć, ale w jego oczach dostrzegł troskę. Zirytował się, czując, że Kuroko z góry założył jego porażkę. Zapewne wiedział o Ostrzu, które należało do Aomine i dobrze znał jego możliwości. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przegraną. Nie istniała nawet taka opcja.

-Cienie, tak? – prychnął, cofając się i przecinając cienie swoją kataną. Rozproszył je na chwilę, ale zaraz pojawiły się ponownie. –A co, jeśli użyję światła?

Przyzwał swoją magię i otoczyły go kule ognia. Cienie rozproszyły się i cofnęły w stronę Aomine, opadając nisko, jakby czaiły się przy ziemi.

-Tsk – Aomine uśmiechnął się zimno i znów zaatakował

* * *

-Obaj są niesamowici – powiedział cicho Koganei, śledząc czujnie to, co działo się na arenie. Światło i Cień spierały się ze sobą, a walka nabierała coraz szybszego tempa.

-Nawet Mitobe nie był w stanie dorównać Kagami'emu, kiedy ten się rozkręcił – mruknął Hyuuga, drapiąc się w nos. –Tymczasem to Aomine zmusza go, żeby się ruszał szybciej.

-To przez Gniew – podpowiedział Kasamatsu.

-Ostrza Cieni mają to do siebie, że kiedy ich używasz, starają się przejąć kontrolę – wyjaśnił Kise, który o owej broni uczył się jeszcze w Akademii Teiko. –Nie są przeznaczone do walki dla zabawy. Jestem zaskoczony tym, że książę używa go dzisiaj, ale widocznie tej pojedynek jest dla niego bardzo ważny.

-Ciekawe, kto zwycięży – westchnął Furihata.

Niestety, nie było im dane się dowiedzieć. Na arenę wbiegł jeden z żołnierzy i szybkim krokiem skierował się do Cesarza. Zasalutował mu i pokłonił się.

-Mój panie! Pan Kagetora zbliża się do miasta!

Riko zasłoniła usta dłońmi, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Wreszcie, po tak długiej rozłące, miała zobaczyć swojego ojca. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się od poderwania z miejsca i rzucenia do bramy. Zerknęła tylko na Cesarza, który wstał i skierował się do małego balkonu. Spojrzał z góry na walczących.

-Musicie przerwać pojedynek! – rozkazał, a Kagami cofnął się, zirytowany. Dopiero się rozkręcał. –Wszyscy, przygotować się! Księżniczko Riko, jestem pewien, że chciałabyś powitać ojca wraz z nami, na dziedzińcu. Jako gość równy rangą nam – dodał z uśmiechem i podał jej dłoń, pomagając jej wstać.

* * *

Zgromadzili się na dziedzińcu, nie tylko rodzina Cesarza i Riko, Wielki Mag Akashi ale również Aomine wraz z Kuroko, a także rodziny baronów oraz szlachta. Riko nerwowo splatała i rozplatała palce, stojąc u boku Hyuugi. W końcu nie wytrzymała i złapała go za rękaw munduru, który zaczęła miętosić w dłoniach. Książę spojrzał na nią z góry, po czym, z cichym westchnięciem, złapał ją za ręce i przytrzymał w swoich.

-Spokojnie – szepnął.

Riko uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie i poczuła ulgę, kiedy Hyuuga odwzajemnił uśmiech. Myślała, że po tym, jak zaatakował go Teppei, straci to, co dotychczas osiągnęli, ale wydawało się, że Hyuuga to w pewnym sensie zaakceptował. Wiedziała, że jest winna mu prawdę i była gotowa ją wyznać. Ale nie teraz. Wspięła się tylko na palce.

-Czy mogę prosić o spacer wieczorem, mój panie? – szepnęła mu do ucha. Palce Hyuugi mocniej zacisnęły się na jej dłoni.

-Oczywiście, moja pani – odparł.

I wtedy Riko pocałowała go w policzek. Było to zaledwie lekkie muśnięcie, ale sprawiło, że jego wnętrzności zacisnęły się w supeł, a policzki lekko zarumieniły. Mimo to, nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie.

* * *

Uczucie zgoła odmienne miał Kagetora, gdy wjeżdżał na dziedziniec Pałacu Seirin. Nie mógł nie podziwiać wysokiej konstrukcji, która jaśniała w słońcu. Był również pod wrażeniem organizacji Cesarstwa, którą zauważył w czasie podróży. Każdy z mieszkających tutaj, mimo wojny, był czysto ubrany i dobrze odżywiony. Chociaż był zły, że uprowadzili jego córkę, miał świadomość, że trafiła do lepszego świata. W głębi Cesarstwa nic jej nie zagrażało, a za kilka lat zasiądzie na tronie największego państwa na świecie.

Kiedy zauważył, jak Riko odsuwa się od chłopaka, którego przed chwilą całowała w policzek, miał ochotę złapać za miecz i ruszyć do ataku. Jego malutka córeczka nigdy nie dotknęłaby mężczyzny! A tymczasem tego jednego nie tylko całowała, ale trzymała go również za ręce. Kagetora domyślił się, że oto stoi przed nim jego przyszły zięć i od razu poczuł do niego niechęć. Był średniego wzrostu, szczupły, w okularach. To miał być przyszły Cesarz?! Przecież Teppei był kilkakrotnie razy silniejszy od niego!

Król Riori rozejrzał się dyskretnie, ale nigdzie nie zauważył swojego zaufanego Generała. Wysłał tutaj Kiyoshi'ego, żeby odbił Riko, ale widocznie zawiódł.

-Witaj, Aida! – zawołał Cesarz, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyciągając dłonie tak, by Kagetora mógł zauważyć, że nie trzyma w nich broni.

-Hyuuga – powiedział Kagetora, zsiadając z konia i podchodząc do niego. Również wyciągnął ręce w pokojowym geście.

-Cieszę się, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać osobiście. Ale jest ktoś, kto chciał cię zobaczyć bardziej… Riko?

-Tatuś! – córka rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Kagetora objął ją mocno i pogłaskał po włosach.

-Skarbie – szepnął, tuląc ją do siebie. –Co oni zrobili z twoimi włosami?

-Nic, tatusiu, to nic. Chcę, żebyś kogoś poznał – cofnęła się lekko. –Junpei… znaczy się, tato – spoważniała – proszę, poznaj księcia Hyuugę Junpei'a, mojego narzeczonego. Junpei… to jest mój tato.

Hyuuga uścisnął rękę Kagetory i skrzywił się w duchu; uścisk władcy Riori był twardy i trochę za mocny na zwykłe przywitanie, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po ojcu dziewczyny, którą porwał i którą poślubi w najbliższą sobotę?

Następnie przedstawiono Kagetorze całą rodzinę Cesarza, a także młodego księcia Aomine. Kagetora był zdumiony tym, że władca Tōō poślubi najstarszą córkę Cesarza, aczkolwiek nie mógł nie docenić faktu, że Seirin zakończyło wojnę bez rozlewu krwi. Patrząc w oczy Aomine doszedł do wniosku, że woli, by Riko poślubiła Hyuugę i współczuł księżniczce Asunie.

* * *

Akashi siedział w fotelu, podczas kiedy Członkowie Kręgu skakali dookoła niego, gotowi na każde zawołanie. Podawali mu napoje, przekąski i książki. Ale Wielki Mag był znudzony. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się dopiero wtedy, gdy do komnaty wszedł jeden z żołnierzy księcia Hyuugi, Izuki.

-Wzywałeś mnie, mój panie? – zapytał, salutując na progu, a Akashi przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Szczupły, przystojny, o oczach, które sugerowały, że wie więcej i potrafi więcej, niż sugeruje.

-Tak – Akashi obrócił w palcach nóżkę kieliszka z winem. –Chciałem ci zaproponować pracę dla mnie, Shun. Jak wiesz, prócz Kręgu, mam również drużynę najlepszych wojowników, którzy strzegą Akademii Teiko.

Izuki zmarszczył brwi. To, co oferował mu Akashi było awansem społecznym, na który mógł liczyć mało kto. Tylko nieliczni stawali się przyboczną strażą Wielkiego Maga i wiedli życie jako elita. Mimo to…

-Mój panie – pokłonił się głęboko – Twoja oferta jest hojna i czuję się zaszczycony tą propozycją, ale muszę odmówić. Przysiągłem moją lojalność…nie, przysiągłem coś więcej – spojrzał mu w oczy – Oddałem moje życie księciu Hyuudze. Z tej przysięgi zwolni mnie tylko jego śmierć.

-Nie tylko obyty, wykształcony i zdolny, ale również lojalny – Akashi zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego. –Jeśli kiedykolwiek zmienisz zdanie – machnął lekko ręką, a Izuki znów się lekko skłonił.

-Dziękuję, mój panie.

W tym samym momencie do środka wszedł Kuroko. Miał na sobie oficjalne szaty nadwornego Maga. Za nim dreptał Kise, ubrany w mundur maga Tōō. Izuki skinął im głową.

-Mój panie, jeśli to wszystko…

-Możesz odejść, Shun – powiedział Akashi.

Kiedy Izuki wyszedł, Kise obejrzał się za nim, po czym zamknął drzwi. Zastanawiał się, w jakim celu Akashi wezwał ich obu do siebie. Wraz z Kuroko postanowił, że pojawią się tutaj ubrani oficjalnie, żeby podkreślić swoje związki z Aomine. Teraz służyli jemu, a nie Teiko.

-Usiądźcie – polecił im Akashi, a Członkowie Kręgu szybko podsunęli dla nich krzesła. –Miło was znów widzieć, przyjaciele. Czułem żal, kiedy opuszczaliście Akademię.

-To ciebie Wielki Mag wyznaczył na swojego następcę – powiedział z uśmiechem Kise. –My musieliśmy szukać szczęścia w wielkim świecie.

-Proponowałem wam bycie Członkami mojego Kręgu – Akashi machnął dłonią, a jego słudzy podali gościom wino, a na stole ustawili tacę z przekąskami.

-To praca nie dla nas. Poza tym, służenie Aomine to całkiem fajna zabawa – Kise wyszczerzył się radośnie. –No i mój partner, Kasatamsu. Gdybyście go widzieli podczas walki!

-Zapewne jest cudowny – Akashi uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, który sugerował lekkie rozbawienie. –Tetsuya? Dlaczego odmówiłeś?

-Chciałem zwiedzać świat, Akashi – powiedział krótko. –Poza tym, wiesz, że bycie Członkiem Kręgu, te wszystkie zobowiązania, przysięgi, obowiązki…

-Rozumiem – Akashi odparł bardzo powoli. –Chciałem z wami porozmawiać o Tōō. Zabawne, że to właśnie Lwica Seirin została zaręczona z waszym księciem.

-Lwica Seirin? – Kise uniósł brwi. –Nie rozumiem.

-Tetsuya, wyjaśnij mu.

-Przykro mi, Wielki Magu, ale ja również nie wiem, o co chodzi. Domyślam się, z kontekstu, że masz na myśli księżniczkę Asunę, ale nie rozumiem tego tytułu.

Akashi przyjrzał się im obu.

-Och – mruknął. –Rok temu wojna pomiędzy Tōō a Seirin była w punkcie kulminacyjnym. Owa plotka mogła do was nie dotrzeć – splótł palce i oparł na nich podbródek, patrząc na dwóch magów.

-Jaka plotka?

-To długa historia – zaczął Akashi. –Ponad rok temu, kiedy Seirin walczyło na trzech frontach: Tōō, Riori oraz Shūtoku, mieli poważne problemy z utrzymywaniem stabilnej sytuacji. Pewnego razu, księżniczka Asuna, wraz z księżniczką Ayane, wracały z klasztoru, w którym odbywały nauki, kiedy zaatakował ich oddział żołnierzy Midorimy. Dowodził nimi jego najbardziej zaufany człowiek i prawa ręka, Takao Kazunari – Akashi obrócił kieliszkiem w palcach, a wino zakołysało się lekko. –Ich zadaniem było uprowadzenie obu dziewcząt. Zapewne planem Midorimy było poślubienie Asuny, a gdyby ta sprawiała kłopoty, wychowanie Ayane tak, by w przyszłości zastąpiła siostrę u jego boku. Sojusz z Seirin, dla państwa takiego, jak Shūtoku, byłby o wiele bardziej cenny niż jest dla Tōō.

-Dla Tōō małżeństwo Aomine z lady Asuną również jest ważne! – oburzył się Kise.

-Rzadko się z nim zgadzam, ale ma rację – poparł go Kuroko.

-Wiem – Akashi znów cynicznie się uśmiechnął. –Ale dla was najważniejszy jest sojusz gospodarczy, ponieważ militarnie nie ustępujecie Seirin. Ale Shūtoku nie jest ani tak wydajne gospodarczo, ani militarnie. Potrzebują państwa silniejszego od siebie, by wyjść na prostą. Ojciec Midorimy doprowadził je na skraj upadku, ale sam Shintarō jest dobrym władcą, który zrobi wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. Uprowadzenie, prawdopodobnie gwałt i ślub były dobrym planem.

-Ale teraz mu się nie uda. Lady Asuna poślubi Aomine i zostanie władczynią Tōō. W głębi kraju będzie bezpieczna, poza tym, jeśli ona i Aomine… no, wiecie – Kise zarumienił się uroczo.

-Tak. Wtedy dla Midorimy przestanie być cenna.

-Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, jaki to ma związek z Lwicą Seirin.

-Ach, odbiegliśmy od tematu – Akashi pokręcił lekko głową. –A więc kiedy wracały z klasztoru, oddział Takao zaatakował ich. Ayane szybko wpadła w ich ręce, a żołnierze byli zbyt zajęci odpieraniem ataku, by ją odbić. Takao chciał dopaść Asunę, nie przewidział jednak, że wyciągnie ona miecz i sama zacznie się bronić.

-Co?! Kobieta?!

-Wychowanie kobiet w Seirin odbiega od tego, w jaki sposób są one kształcone w innych krajach – poinformował ich Akashi. –Sam byłem zdumiony, kiedy mój Mistrz mi o tym mówił. Ale zarówno Asunę, jak i wkrótce Ayane, wychowano tak, by w razie gdyby cokolwiek stało się męskim dziedzicom tronu, mogły zasiąść na nim i władać całym Cesarstwem. Co oznacza również intensywny trening z bronią. Co czyni Asunę groźniejszą od Junpei'a jest to, że po matce odziedziczyła większy talent magiczny.

-Niesamowite. Nic o tym nie wiedziałem! A ty, Kuroko?

-Nie miałem pojęcia. Spędziłem dużo czasu zarówno z księżniczką Asuną, jak i z Kagamim, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało o tym ani słowa.

-I lepiej będzie, jeśli tak zostanie. Aomine nie powinien wiedzieć, dopóki nie nadejdzie na to pora, więc ta rozmowa zostanie między nami – nakazał im Akashi.

-Dobrze – zgodził się potulnie Kise. –Ale o co chodzi z tą Lwicą?

-Asuna pokonała Takao. Kiedy oddział posiłkowy do nich dotarł, była cała skąpana we krwi i pochylała się właśnie nad Takao, by go wykończyć. Wszyscy myśleli, że jest w szoku, ale ona odwróciła się do nich, całkowicie przytomna. Mordowała, by chronić siostrę. Takao uciekł, kiedy się odwróciła, ale była zbyt zajęta ratowaniem rannych, by za nim pobiec. Podsumowując, okrzyknięto ją Lwicą Seirin, gdyż jest waleczna i lojalna. A przede wszystkim, jest świetnym materiałem na królową.

* * *

Riko nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z Hyuugą, aczkolwiek cały dzień minął jej szybko. Spędziła go z ojcem, wędrując po ogrodach. Opowiadała mu o swoim życiu w Seirin, o tym, jak nawiązała tu nowe znajomości. Nawet przedstawiła mu Mitobe i Koganei'a. Obaj byli zawstydzeni tym, że księżniczka przedstawia ich królowi Riori, czując, że nie są tego godni, skoro byli tylko jej strażą.

Zapewniła ojca, że jest szczęśliwa. Opowiedziała mu również o spotkaniu z Teppei'em i o tym, jak mu odmówiła. Kagetora czuł dumę i smutek. Wiedział, że córka poświęca się dla dobra kraju, że wreszcie dojrzała do tego, by nieść na barkach odpowiedzialność za całe państwo.

Riko również czuła się z siebie dumna. Wiedziała, że jest godna nie tylko korony i Cesarstwa, ale była godna Hyuugi. Od kiedy brała lekcje u Kuroko, czuła się nie tylko silniejsza, ale tez bardziej pewna siebie. Nie była słabą istotką, która nie potrafiła samej siebie obronić i nie pozwoli, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś znów oddał za nią życie.

-Riko? – Hyuuga wszedł do jej komnaty, a Izuki i Furihata zmyli się dyskretnie.

-Och. Hej – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego.

-Jak udał ci się dzień z ojcem? – zapytał, ściągając swoją opończę.

Pachniał deszczem i nocą. Riko domyśliła się, że wraz z resztą oddziału wrócił właśnie z patrolu i odetchnęła z ulgą. Będzie musiała przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Hyuuga ma obowiązki, które zagrażają jego życiu.

-Był cudowny. Dziękuję, że… no wiesz, zgodziłeś się poczekać, mój panie. To dla mnie bardzo ważne, że mój ojciec będzie na naszym ślubie.

Hyuuga przytaknął. Zauważył, że na stoliku stoi wino i jedzenie i poczuł, jak burczy mu w brzuchu. Riko zachichotała odruchowo.

-Jedz – nakazała, prowadząc go do krzesła. –To bardzo nietypowe, żeby książę i następca tronu patrolował teren, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny.

-U nas to norma. Może jesteśmy „rodziną królewską" – zrobił cudzysłów palcami – Ale zawsze czułem się tak, jak oni. Poza tym, lubię to. W sensie, bycie żołnierzem. Ale wydaje mi się, że chciałaś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać.

-A, właśnie – usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego i splotła dłonie na podołku. –Chodzi o to, co stało się wczoraj w ogrodzie. Chcę być wobec ciebie szczera. To ważne, dla naszej wspólnej przyszłości.

Hyuuga uniósł brwi, ale jej nie przerywał.

-Człowiek, który cię zaatakował, to Teppei Kiyoshi, mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Byliśmy po słowie, ale nie oficjalnie – dodała szybko. –Teppei jest generałem wojsk mojego ojca. Próbował namówić mnie, bym uciekła wraz z nim i wróciła do Riori.

-Ale wolałaś zostać tutaj, ze mną. Mimo, że twój narzeczony chciał, żebyś odeszła wraz z nim – podsumował.

-Tak właściwie to nie narzeczony – próbowała nadrabiać miną i obrócić to w żart. –Po prostu doceniam to, że ty również się poświęcasz – dodała ciszej. –Mógłbyś mieć każdą księżniczkę albo szlachciankę. Każda była by chętna cię poślubić. Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś księciem, oczywiście.

-Oo? A jakie są inne powody?

-C-co? W sensie że? No jesteś inteligentny… i lubisz dzieci.… i jesteś miły… i dobrze tańczysz – wymieniała na palcach, a Hyuuga czuł, że w gardle rośnie mu serdeczny śmiech. –Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz, mój panie?!

-Może troszkę – przyznał. –Riko, moglibyśmy wrócić do tego, co przerwano nam w ogrodzie?

Wstał i podał jej rękę. Riko złapała go i pozwoliła, by pomógł jej wstać i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Oparła dłonie na jego piersi i spojrzała mu w oczy. Ich zieleń urzekała ją, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy się uśmiechał. Ale po chwili zamknęła własne i pozwoliła, by Hyuga w końcu ją pocałował.

Jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe, kiedy jej dotknął. Smakował winem i czymś więcej, czymś, co ją urzekło. Nieśmiało objęła go w pasie i rozchyliła usta, zapraszając go. Książę pogłębił pocałunek, przytulając ją mocniej. Wyczuwał totalny brak doświadczenia, co zdumiało go i zaskoczyło, ale pozytywnie. Nauczy Riko wszystkiego, co sam umie, a potem odkryją nowe rejony.

Kiedy oderwał swoje usta od jej ust, zauważył, że dziewczynie brakuje tchu. Pocałował ją ostrożnie w czoło.

-Nic na siłę – szepnął. –Mamy czas, Riko. Mamy czas.

* * *

Asuna ostrożnie zapukała do komnaty Wielkiego Maga. Była zaskoczona godziną, jaką wyznaczył na ich spotkanie, ale nie znajdowała się na takiej pozycji, by móc mu się otwarcie sprzeciwić. Wsparcie Wielkiego Maga dla Seirin było istotne i nie chciała być przyczyną jego utraty. Kiedy Członek Kręgu otworzył jej drzwi, poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który spłynął jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Komnatę rozświetlał tylko blask ognia, który płonął na kominku. Kotary w oknach były pozaciągane, a Akashi siedział w fotelu i obserwował ją. Na stojącym przed nim stoliczku leżał długie, ale wąskie pudełko.

-Wybacz tak późną porę, lady Asuno – wstał, kiedy weszła do środka. I czekał, aż usiądzie, nim sam znów zajął swoje miejsce. Chociaż dla niego była tylko ciekawostką, kimś, kto wybijał się ponad przeciętność, ale tez nie dorównywał mu, traktował ją z szacunkiem.

-Nie szkodzi, mój panie. I tak jestem zbyt podekscytowana, by spać.

-Czy myśl o małżeństwie cię przeraża, moja pani?

-Nie – skłamała z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Ciekawe – Akashi splótł palce. –Krąży wiele plotek o Aomine. O jego gwałtownej naturze, porywczym charakterze, a mimo to, nie boisz się. Naprawdę, jesteś godna swego tytułu, lady Asuno.

-Wielki Magu, proszę, czy możemy do tego nie wracać?

-Moja droga – uśmiechnął się – Pamiętasz legendę o Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojnie? Tej, która wydarzyła się u samego początku Cesarstwa?

-Mówisz, panie, o tej wojnie, po której świat podzielił się na skłócone ze sobą kraje?

-Tak. Czy wiesz, kto wtedy poprowadził Seirin do boju?

-Przykro mi, mój panie. Nie byłam nigdy dobra w historii. Nie pamiętam tej legendy – Asuna przyznała to ze wstydem.

Akashi jednak tylko uśmiechnął się spokojnie i wstał. Przeszedł przez komnatę i stanął obok kominka. Jego sylwetka rzucała cień, który wydawał się wtapiać w mrok.

-Pierwszą Wojnę Seirin wygrało dzięki Cesarzowej Ayumi, która po śmierci swojego męża, poprowadziła wojsko. To stąd wywodzi się wasza tradycja szkolenia kobiet w wojaczce. Cesarzowa wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i doprowadziła do tego, że wygnała z własnej ziemi zarówno Kirisaki, Riori, Shūtoku oraz Tōō. W owych czasach każdy z władców posiadał Ostrze Cieni, jedno należało również do Wielkiego Maga. Myślałem, że te, które znajdowały się w mojej własności, są ostatnie. Dziś, gdy zobaczyłem Aomine z Gniewem Cieni uświadomiłem sobie, że tak nie jest.

-Dziękuję ci, mój panie, za lekcję historii – powiedziała ostrożnie Asuna. –Ale wciąż nie rozumiem…

-Otwórz te pudełko – polecił jej, nawet się nie odwracając.

Asuna powiodła palcami po chropowatej powierzchni pudełka, po czym odnalazła zamek i otworzyła go. W blasku płomieni dostrzegła ostrze podobne do tego, które dzisiaj dzierżył Aomine. Było jednak węższe, wydawało się bardziej kobiece, aczkolwiek wyglądało na równie solidne.

-Mój panie…

-Zbawiciel Cienia – oznajmił cicho Akashi, zapatrzony w ogień. –Ostrze Cienia, które należało do Cesarzowej Ayumi i które po Wielkiej Wojnie oddała pod pieczę Wielkiego Maga.

-Nie rozumiem, mój panie…

-Lady Asuno, to Ostrze należy się tobie. Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś potomkiem Cesarzowej Ayumi, że masz w żyłach jej krew. To Ostrze należy się tobie, albowiem Zbawiciel jest jedynym mieczem, który, w razie potrzeby, może powstrzymać każde inne Ostrze Cienia. Więc nie sprzeczaj się ze mną, tylko przyjmij ten prezent. I udowodnij światu raz jeszcze, że jesteś godna tytułu Lwicy Seirin.


	9. Chapter 9

Riko od samego rana krążyła nerwowo po swojej komnacie. Nic nie było w stanie jej uspokoić. Od drzwi do okna, od okna do drzwi, próbowała znaleźć dla siebie miejsce, ale wszystko wydawało się być za mało interesujące, by chociaż na kilka chwil pozwolić jej oderwać myśli od tego, co miało się dzisiaj wydarzyć. Dzisiaj miała wyjść za mąż, rozpocząć nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Była podekscytowana i przerażona jednocześnie. Nawet nie wiedziała, co bardziej. Miała poślubić Hyuugę, nie Teppei'a, ale nie czuła żalu.

Z okien swojej komnaty widziała miasto, rozciągające się u stóp pałacu. Przystrojone było wstęgami w barwach Seirin i Riori i mnóstwem kwiatów. Już nad ranem słychać było muzykę, którą niósł ze sobą wiatr. Mimo uszczuplonych przez wojnę zapasów, Cesarz rozkazał wysłać jedzenie do każdej wsi i do każdego miasta. W ten weekend całe Seirin miało świętować. Dziś ślub brał książę Hyuuga, jutro księżniczka Asuna poślubić miała Aomine.

-Riko – Cesarzowa uśmiechnęła się do niej, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. –Wiem, że nie jestem twoją matką, ale pozwól, że pomogę ci się przygotować.

-To dla mnie zaszczyt, pani – dygnęła lekko.

-Daruj tytuły – Cesarzowa usadziła ją przy toaletce i wzięła do ręki szczotkę. Zaczęła delikatnie rozczesywać jej włosy, które zdążyły troszkę odrosnąć. –Od dzisiaj mów mi po imieniu. Albo mamo – zaproponowała.

* * *

Riko czuła, że drżą jej ręce, kiedy wychodziła ze swojej komnaty. Czekał na nią Izuki, Koganei i Mitobe. Cała trójka starała się jej dodać otuchy swoim uśmiechem. Mitobe odważył się nawet lekko poklepać ją po ramieniu, co okazało się miło krzepiące.

-Od dzisiaj, już na zawsze – powiedział Koganei i skłonił głowę, a pozostała dwójka poszła w jego ślady. Przez miniony miesiąc Riko zdobyła szczególne miejsce w ich sercach. Czuli, że ich relacja z Hyuugą trochę się zmieni, że teraz będzie zajęty żoną, być może (oby!) wkrótce będą wychowywać małego Cesarza.

-Będziesz naszą panią – dodał Izuki, z lekkim uśmiechem – no, jesteś, ale będziesz oficjalnie, Lady Hyuuga.

Riko lekko się zarumieniła, ale w końcu mocno uściskała całą trójkę. Czule wspomniała przy okazji swoją poranną rozmowę z Cesarzową. Kiedy powiedziała do niej nieśmiało „mamo", obie popłakały się. Wiedziała, że dzisiaj nie poślubi tylko Junpei'a. Dzisiaj poślubi całe Seirin, a wraz z nim przyjaciół i braci jej męża. Wreszcie będzie miała dużą i kochającą się rodzinę.

* * *

Jej ojciec dołączył do nich na zewnątrz. Riko zauważyła, ze Kagetora miał podejrzanie czerwone oczy i zachrypnięty głos, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Mocno ją tylko uścisnął i pocałował w czoło. Nie potrzebowała słów, by wiedzieć, że ojciec jest z niej dumny, ale także przerażony. Ona jednak nie czuła strachu. Gdzieś po drodze zaufała Hyuudze i ludziom, którzy go otaczali. Przyjmowali ją na swoje łono z szeroko otwartymi ramionami. Czy mogła chcieć więcej?

* * *

Pod świątynią zebrały się tłumy, ale ustawiły się tak, by główną drogą mogły przejechać konie. Riko dosiadała białej klaczy, prezentu od (jeszcze) narzeczonego. Kobiety i dzieci rzucały jej płatki kwiatów na drogę i pozdrawiały okrzykami, podczas kiedy mężczyźni stali z tyłu i klaskali w rytm melodii granej przez orkiestrę. Wszyscy zdawali się być szczęśliwi.

Riko zauważyła w tłumie Teppei'a. Jako jedyny stał z tyłu, z ponurą miną, obserwując ją uważnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i lekko skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie. Wiedziała, że więcej się nie spotkają, a nawet jeśli, to nic nie będzie już takie samo. Ona będzie żoną Hyuugi, a Teppei będzie winien mu posłuszeństwo. Miała nadzieję, że, jeśli by do tego doszło, przysiągłby lojalność jej mężowi.

Tymczasem ona, wraz z eskortą (składającą się z drużyny Hyuugi, Kise oraz Kasamatsu), zatrzymała się pod świątynią. Mitobe podszedł do niej i ostrożnie zdjął ją z końskiego grzbietu, cały czas uśmiechając się do niej w ten swój charakterystyczny, uspokajający sposób. Ujął ją pod ramię i wprowadził do świątyni, gdzie czekał już na nią ojciec.

-Możecie zostawić nas na chwilę samych? – zwrócił się do eskorty, a tamci zasalutowali mu i poszli zająć swoje miejsca.

Kagetora spojrzał na Riko i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po policzku. Miał łzy w oczach, tak, jak jego córka. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Pocałował ją tylko w czoło, mocno ściskając jej dłonie.

-Mama byłaby z ciebie taka dumna – szepnął ochryple. –Jesteś piękną kobietą, Riko, skarbie. Ale prócz tego jesteś dumą całego Riori, nie tylko moją.

Riko chciała coś odpowiedzieć, rzucić jakiś wesoły żarcik, który rozluźni ich oboje, ale w tym samym momencie zaczęto grać marsz. Odsunęła się lekko od ojca i zmusiła do uśmiechu, chociaż nagle rozbolał ją brzuch.

-To już, tato – oznajmiła.

* * *

Hyuuga czekał przy ołtarzu. Miał świadomość, że cała jego rodzina, Aomine i Wielki Mag świdrują mu plecy wzrokiem, co nie pomagało. Czuł się nieswojo w galowym mundurze. Co prawda, niewiele różnił się on od zwykłego; również był czarny i prosty, ale dodano do niego pagony oraz szarfę w barwach Seirin, która przecinała jego pierś. Na głowie, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, miał swoją koronę. Na specjalnym stoliczku, na ozdobnej poduszce, leżała druga korona, ta, którą włoży dziś Riko na głowę.

Kiedy zaczęto grać marsz, odwrócił się i spojrzał na drzwi. Kagami i Mitobe otworzyli je i zasalutowali Riko, która, prowadzona przez Kagetorę, zaczęła zbliżać się do ołtarza. Hyuudze zabrakło słów, by opisać, jak pięknie jego narzeczona wyglądała. Biała suknia miała prosty krój, który podkreślał jej sylwetkę. Była bez rękawów, które, rozcięte zaraz przy ramionach, opadały do samej podłogi niczym wstążki. Zauważył również, że założyła do niej wisiorek, który jej podarował.

Kagetora spojrzał na niego morderczo, ale w końcu wsunął mu dłoń córki w rękę. Przez chwilę mierzył go jeszcze krytycznym wzrokiem, ale w końcu cofnął się i zajął swoje miejsce, a za plecami Hyuugi stanął Izuki, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i świadek. Świadkiem Riko była Asuna, która uśmiechała się do nich obojga pokrzepiająco.

* * *

Ceremonia trwała długo. Wpierw kapłan odczytywał święte słowa z księgi, po czym opowiadał o tym, jak bogowie postanowili połączyć oba kraje i zakończyć wojnę. Następnie pobłogosławionym kawałkiem sznura obwiązał ich dłonie. Dopiero potem stanął przed nimi i zaczął wygłaszać słowa przysięgi, którą mieli za nim powtarzać. Riko drżała, kiedy wypowiadała swoją część. Nagle zjadła ją trema. Poczuła wtedy, jak Hyuuga delikatnie ściska jej rękę, jakby chciał dodać jej otuchy. Zerknęła na niego i zauważyła, że uśmiecha się do niej tak łagodnie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Uspokoiło ją to; odetchnęła lekko i resztę przysięgi wypowiedziała już normalnie. Hyuuga swoją część obietnicy składał czystym, pewnym siebie głosem, a ręka, którą ją trzymał, nie zadrżała ani razu.

-W obliczu bogów i ludzi, od dziś jesteście mężem i żoną – oznajmił kapłan, a towarzyszący mu adept podszedł szybko z poduszką, na której leżała korona.

Kapłan odwiązał ich ręce i cofnął się, pochylając z szacunkiem głowę. Wszyscy, prócz Cesarza i jego rodziny, Aomine, Kagetory i Akashi'ego pochylali w tym momencie głowę. Ludzie na zewnątrz klękali tam, gdzie stali.

Tymczasem Hyuuga ostrożnie ujął koronę w dłonie i obrócił się do Riko.

-Moja żono – zaczął tak, by słyszeli go wszyscy zgromadzeni – wraz ze mną poślubiłaś ten kraj. Niech to będzie od dziś symbolem twojej pozycji u mojego boku – Riko pochyliła głowę i pozwoliła, by Hyuuga włożył jej koronę, która okazała się zaskakująco lekka. Podobna była do diademu, który podarował jej wcześniej, miała jednak trochę więcej ozdób.

-Możesz pocałować pannę młodą – zakończył ceremonię kapłan.

Riko zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by Hyuuga przygarnął ją do siebie i wpił się w jej wargi. Pocałunek był słodki, ale była w nim nutka erotycznej drapieżności. Objął ją mocno, a ona ufnie się w niego wtuliła, odwzajemniając pocałunek. W końcu przerwał go, nie lubił nadmiernego okazywania uczuć publicznie. Ograniczył się tylko do oparcia czoła o czoło Riko i uśmiechnięcia się.

Tłum oszalał. Zgromadzeni poddani zaczęli wiwatować i wykrzykiwać życzenia, podczas kiedy drużyna Hyuugi i pozostali rycerze bili gromkie brawa. Cesarz i Kagetora jako pierwsi złożyli gratulacje nowożeńcom. Kiedy rodzina wycałowała młodą parę, a Wielki Mag pobłogosławił ich związek, rycerze rzucili się na nich. Poklepywali Hyuugę po ramieniu, gratulując, a Riko ściskali tak, jakby była ich siostrą.

Asuna zerknęła niepewnie na Aomine i odkryła ze zdumieniem, że on również się w nią wpatruje. Zastanawiała się, czy myślał o tym, że jutro to oni wymienią się przysięgą.

* * *

Euforia trwała, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Ludzie rzucali w nich kwiatami oraz ryżem, co miało im przynieść szczęście. Szczególnie cieszyło ich to, że Seirin zyskało nie tylko przyszłą Cesarzową, ale również ziemię Riori, które Riko wniosła w wianie.

Wesele zorganizowano w pałacowym ogrodzie, korzystając z pięknej pogody. Ustawiono długi stół, przy którym, pośrodku, zasiadali nowożeńcy, a także ich rodziny oraz Akashi, jako gość honorowy. Jego Krąg trzymał się blisko, ale nie rzucali się w oczy. Aomine miał miejsce obok Asuny; doskonale widział stąd stół, przy którym siedziała drużyna Hyuugi, a także Sakurai, Kasamatsu i Kise. Całą swoją uwagę skupił jednak na Kagamim i Kuroko, którzy świetnie bawili się w swoim towarzystwie.

Był zazdrosny o relację, jaka była pomiędzy nimi. Tetsu jako pierwszy zburzył mur, który Aomine wybudował dookoła siebie i pomógł mu otworzyć się na świat. Co prawda, wciąż miał problemy z hamowaniem swojego gniewu i z wybuchowym charakterem, ale Tetsu zawsze był przy nim, niezależnie od tego, co zrobił czy co powiedział. Wiele razem przeszli, walczyli razem podczas wojny, upijali się do nieprzytomności, podróżowali, śmiali się. Wszystkie dobre wspomnienia, jakie miał Aomine, łączyły się właśnie z Kuroko. A teraz on całą swoją uwagę skupiał na nowym świetle swojego życia, odstawiając Aomine na boczny tor. Władca Tōō miał wrażenie, że teraz dla Kuroko jest już tylko obowiązkiem, któremu przysiągł lojalność.

-Mój panie? – Asuna delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Aomine lekko potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się otrzepać z myśli.

-Tak?

-Czas na wznoszenie toastów – szepnęła, wkładając mu w dłoń puchar wypełniony winem.

Toastów było kilkanaście, z każdym kolejnym twarze nowożeńców robiły się coraz bardziej czerwone. Wpierw Cesarz i Cesarzowa życzyli im, by ich nowe życie toczyło się spokojnie, a każdy napotkany problem rozwiązywali wspólnymi siłami. Kagetora oznajmił, że pragnie ich szczęścia. Wielki Mag Akashi stwierdził, że z przyjemnością będzie obserwował ich wspólne rządy na tronie Seirin.

Aomine podniósł się i podrapał w tył głowy. Całkowicie zapomniał kazać Sakurai'owi napisać jakieś krótkie i ciekawe życzenia.

-Moja pani – zwrócił się do Asuny, szukając wyjścia z tej sytuacji. –Może wraz ze mną złożysz życzenia swojemu bratu i jego żonie?

Asuna wstała i położyła dłonie na jego ramieniu. Domyśliła się, że Aomine nie miał gotowej żadnej przemowy i na szybko nic nie wymyśli. No cóż, dobra Królowa była od tego, żeby zawsze ratować swojego Króla.

-Riko, przede wszystkim, chcę cię powitać w rodzinie – zaczęła. –Wierzę, że wam obojgu pisane jest szczęście i wiele wspólnych lat, które będą owocne dla was, jak i dla całego Seirin. W imieniu nie tylko moim, ale również mojego pana i całego Tōō, gratuluję wam i cieszę się waszą radością – powiedziała gładko, a Aomine odetchnął z ulgą. Nie widział, jak Kuroko, Kise, Kasamatsu i Sakurai wzdychają ciężko.

-Dzięki – mruknął Aomine, gdy już usiedli. Asuna pokręciła tylko głową.

-To nic wielkiego. Wybacz mi, panie, że przemówiłam w imieniu twojego królestwa. Nie mam prawa…

-Masz – Aomine zakręcił lekko pucharem, patrząc na kołyszące się w środku wino. –Masz już pełne prawo wypowiadać się w imieniu Tōō. Zrobiłaś to nawet lepiej niż ja.

Asuna odwróciła wzrok, by nie widział, jak zarumieniła się od tego komplementu. Domyślała się, ze nie zamierzał prawić jej tutaj teraz cudownych słów ani mówić wierszy, więc ta pochwała była wystarczająca, by poczuła się lepiej.

* * *

Gdy nadeszła pora na tańce, Riko znów poczuła się zdenerwowana. W przeciwieństwie do balu, tutaj przez chwilę tańczyć będzie tylko ona i Hyuuga, podczas gdy wszyscy będą ich obserwować. Mimo to, pozwoliła poprowadzić mu się na parkiet. Gdy orkiestra zaczęła grać, poczuła, jak mąż łapie ją mocno i prowadzi. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, wtulając nos w zagłębienie na szyi Hyuugi. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie cały świat dla niej znikł; był tylko Hyuuga, jego ciepło i bliskość.

Kątem oka zauważyła, jak dołączają do nich inne pary, na czele z Cesarzem i Cesarzową. Za nimi szedł Akashi, który, ku zdumieniu zgromadzonych, do tańca porwał najmłodszą księżniczkę. Ayane. Dziewczynka wyglądała na zachwyconą. Kagami i Kuroko również tańczyli, tak jak Kise i Kasamatsu. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili.

-Chodź – Aomine złapał Asunę za rękę i pociągnął. –W końcu to wesele twojego brata!

* * *

Wieczorem Riko była już zmęczona. Bolały ją nogi, a także głowa; korona swoje ważyła, a przez cały dzień nie zdjęła jej ani na chwilę. Miała również wrażenie, ze w uszach lekko jej szumi od gwaru, muzyki i nieustającego korowodu osób, które chciały z nią porozmawiać. Była wdzięczna Hyuudze za to, że praktycznie cały czas stał u jej boku i nie pozwalał jej zamęczyć.

-Riko, już czas – szepnęła jej na ucho Cesarzowa i chrząknęła.

Po chwili gromada druhen prowadziła ją do sypialni, w towarzystwie Mitobe i Koganei'a. Gwardziści skręcili jednak w inną stronę, niż zawsze. Riko niepewnie złapała Kota za rękaw.

-Mój panie – zaczęła – Moja komnata jest w drugą stronę…

-Milady – Koganei zarumienił się i poszukał wzrokiem wsparcia Mitobe. –Książę powiedział, że mamy zaprowadzić cię do jego pokoju…

-Och… och… jasne, rozumiem…

* * *

Kiedy druhny i strażnicy opuścili ją, poczuła się samotna i przerażona. Komnata Hyuugi była przyjemnym, czystym miejscem, ale prawie całkowicie jej obcym. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czym się zająć, nim przyjdzie jej mąż. Oczywiście, Cesarzowa rozmawiała z nią o nocy poślubnej (skoro Kagetora nie był na to gotów, a mama Riko nie żyła). Riko wiedziała, co się stanie i prawdę mówiąc, czułaby się podekscytowana, gdyby nie nuta strachu, która ściskała jej gardło. Podeszła do krzesła i podniosła z niego opończę Hyuugi. Niepewnie wygładziła ją w dłoniach i na chwilę przytuliła do niej twarz. Nie wiedząc, czemu, ale zapach lasu, deszczu i mężczyzny uspokoił ją nieco.

-Hej – usłyszała od progu i zawstydzona niemal nie wypuściła opończy z rąk.

Hyuuga stał na progu. W rękach trzymał tacę z dwoma kieliszkami i butelką wina. Odstawił ją na stoliczek i wrócił się zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Nie chciał, by ktoś z rozbawionych biesiadników wpadł im w nocy do komnaty (zdarzało się to w przeszłości, dobrze, że spał wtedy sam).

-Hej – odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się i odwieszając opończę na kołek.

Zapadła krepująca cisza, w czasie której oboje zerkali na siebie niepewnie. Nagle gdzieś zabrakło słów i pomysłu na to, co można powiedzieć, by to drugie przestało się denerwować. W końcu Hyuuga podszedł i bez słowa zdjął jej koronę z głowy, po czym odłożył ją na biurko.

-Ciężkie, co? – dodał, ściągając swoją. –Nie lubię jej nosić. Mam wtedy wrażenie, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Ale nie noszę jej zbyt często. Tylko na okazje. Więc, jeśli tobie również się nie chce, to nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał.

-Och… dziękuję.

-Riko ja – Hyuuga położył dłonie na jej ramionach – wiem, że krótko się znamy, że nie jestem kimś, kogo kochasz i kogo pragniesz, ale od dziś, aż do śmierci, jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni. Dlatego zrobię wszystko, żebyś była po prostu szczęśliwa ze mną.

-Ja również – ostrożnie wygładziła mu mundur na piersi. –Myślę, że możemy się dogadać.

Junpei uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją. Była to delikatna pieszczota, zaledwie muśnięcie. Nie chciał poganiać świeżo poślubionej żony do niczego. Mieli dla siebie całą tę noc, jak i kolejne noce. Planował, by każda z nich była wyjątkowa, nie tylko ta.

Przytulił żonę do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając dłońmi po jej plecach. Riko niepewnie wczepiła się palcami w jego mundur, a z gardła wyrwał się jej cichy, słodki jęk. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy wylądowali na łóżku. Dłonie Hyuugi błądziły po jej ciele, a ona drżała, czując, jak rozpala ją powoli, ale konstruktywnie. Patrząc mu w oczy, drżącymi rękoma zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego munduru. Znieruchomiał, pozwalając jej poznać jego ciało, dostosować się do rytmu. Kiedy zsunęła mu koszulę z ramion, usiadł na łóżku. Czuł, jak palce Riko przesuwają się po jego torsie i barkach. Widziała go już półnagiego, kiedy leżał ranny, ale teraz było inaczej.

-Czy wciąż bolą cię plecy? – zapytała cicho, delikatnie dotykając małej blizny.

-Nie – uśmiechnął się do niej tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafił. Był podniecony i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale równocześnie wiedział, że to, jak się dzisiaj zachowa, długo będzie rzutowało na ich przyszłość. Złapał dłoń Riko i powoli pocałował każdy jej palec, podczas kiedy ona czujnie śledziła wzrokiem każdy jego ruch.

-Masz doświadczenie w tych sprawach – wymamrotała, rumieniąc się.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Pozwolisz, moja pani? – odnalazł sznurowanie jej sukni i poluzował je.

Riko czuła się dziwnie, naprawdę dziwnie, kiedy po chwili leżała przy nim naga. Skromnie osłoniła się ramionami i była mu wdzięczna za to, że na siłę nie próbował ich odciągnąć.

-Nie wstydź się – poprosił, muskając wargami jej ucho. –Jesteś piękną kobietą, Riko – szepnął, całując ją w szyję.

-Nikt…nigdy…

-Wiem, skarbie – zamruczał miękko. –Wiem.

Słysząc w jego głosie nutkę czułości, Riko rozchyliła ramiona i objęła go nimi, wtulając się w męża ufnie i mocno. Zaufała mu.

* * *

Hyuuga kochał się z nią powoli i ostrożnie, ale mimo to, poczuła ból. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy, które Junpei delikatnie otarł kciukiem. Jego wargi dotknęły jej czoła, nosa i ust, podczas kiedy reszta jego ciała znieruchomiała, pozwalając jej przyzwyczaić się do jego ciężaru. Opierał się na łokciach, by jej nie zgnieść, ale mimo to czuła go całą sobą.

-Przepraszam, skarbie – zapewnił ją cicho. –Nigdy.. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie bolało, obiecuję.

Kiedy skończyli, Hyuuga trzymał ją mocno w ramionach jeszcze przez kilka długich minut. Riko obejmowała go, opierając czoło o pierś męża. Doceniała to, że był wobec niej wyrozumiały i ostrożny. A teraz, kiedy poczuła chłód, otulił ją mocno kołdrą i otoczył ramieniem, ogrzewając przy okazji sobą.

-Przepraszam – bąknęła. –Jeśli cię nie zadowoliłam, mężu.

-Nie opowiadaj głupot – delikatnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy. –Bardzo cię boli?

-Trochę – skłamała, ale grymas na jej twarzy zdradził mu prawdę.

Wstał z łóżka, z żalem wypuszczając ją z objęć. Riko cicho zaprotestowała, ale uspokoił ją uśmiechem. Podszedł do stolika i nalał wina do kieliszka, a potem dosypał do niego jakiś proszek. Zamieszał starannie i wrócił do niej. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pomógł jej podnieść się na tyle, by mogła bez obaw wziąć kieliszek do ręki.

-Moja mama powiedziała, że mam cię tym napoić po wszystkim – westchnął. –To zioła, nic szkodliwego. Ale złagodzą ból i pomogą ci zasnąć.

-Och…

Riko walczyła z łzami, które napływały jej do oczu. Dzisiejszy dzień to było dla niej za dużo na raz. Nie radziła sobie z natłokiem emocji, które kłębiły się w jej sercu i głowie. Obiema dłońmi objęła kieliszek i powoli wypiła jego zawartość, czując na sobie wzrok Hyuugi. Miała ochotę popłakać sobie chwilę, dać ujście nerwom, ale nie chciała go kłopotać swoimi humorami. Pozwoliła, by wyjął jej puste naczynie z ręki i odstawił na stolik.

Hyuuga znów ułożył się przy jej boku i otulił Riko kołdrą. Dziewczyna obróciła się do niego plecami i zamknęła oczy, przyciskając dłonie do piersi. Niewidzialna obręcz dookoła jej szyi zaciskała się coraz mocniej, a łzy torowały sobie drogę na zewnątrz, kiedy poczuła, jak Junpei delikatnie całuje ją w ramię.

-Możesz płakać – szepnął czule. –Chcę dzielić z tobą wszystko, Riko. Nie tylko szczęście.

Kierowana impulsem, obróciła się i przytuliła do niego, pozwalając łzom płynąc po twarzy.

-Boję się, Junpei. Tak bardzo się boję!

-Wiem, skarbie. Ja też się boję – kiedy spojrzała na niego, tak bardzo zdziwiona, że aż przestała płakać, uśmiechnął się i odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów z czoła. –Boję się, że zrobię ci krzywdę, taka jesteś delikatna. Boję się, że powiem coś, czym cię spłoszę. Boję się, że mi nie zaufasz. Jesteśmy w tym wszystkim we dwoje, Riko – pocałował ją w czoło. –A dwoje to zawsze lepiej niż samemu.

Riko westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Świadomość tego, że nie tylko ona się boi, dziwnie ją ukoiła. Instynktownie czuła, że może ufać swojemu mężowi.

I że tego nie pożałuje.


	10. Chapter 10

Aomine nie spał przez pół nocy. Przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując znaleźć wygodną dla siebie pozycję, ale nijak mu się to nie udawało. Wpatrywał się w sufit, na którym tańczyły cienie dogasającego w kominku ognia. Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone; zastanawiał się, jak bardzo nadchodzący dzień zmieni całe jego życie. Miał poślubić Asunę i zakończyć wojnę, chociaż w głębi serca czuł, że wojna tak naprawdę wciąż nie jest jeszcze przeszłością. Mimo sojuszu Riori – Seirin – Tōō, żołnierze Kirisaki oraz Shūtoku wciąż stanowili realne zagrożenie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie jego związek z Asuną, mógłby przegrać wojnę. Nie był aż tak arogancki, by się tego nie domyślić. Już teraz część jego poddanych cierpiała z głodu i chorób, a państwo potrzebowało ogromnej pomocy. Skupił się na obronie granic, ale zapomniał o tym, czego one chronią.

Z drugiej strony jednak, nie cieszyło go małżeństwo. Nie mógł powiedzieć o Asunie złego słowa; była piękna, mądra, delikatna i dobra. Poświęcała się dla innych i dawała każdemu coś od siebie. Nie musiał się skupiać, by to widzieć. Tetsu miał rację, była idealnym materiałem na królową i małżonkę. Nie była jednak tym, czego on w swoim życiu pragnął.

* * *

Asuna pozwoliła, by matka, po raz ostatni, rozczesała jej włosy i przyozdobiła je białymi kwiatami. Próbowała ignorować fakt, że dłonie Cesarzowej lekko drżały. Korzystając z okazji, obróciła się i mocno przytuliła do niej; przez chwilę znów czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, która nie musi mierzyć się z wyzwaniem rzeczywistości.

-Dasz sobie radę, skarbie. Jesteś zdolna i mądra – matka pocałowała ją w czoło. –Pamiętaj tylko, żeby być sobą. Jeśli twój mąż ma cię pokochać, nie możesz udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Jesteś Lwicą, o czym Aomine jeszcze nie wie. Ale powiedz mu.

-Boję się, mamo – szepnęła. –Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze zdołam udawać. To wszystko mnie przerasta. Nie przypuszczałam, że to wszystko stanie się tak szybko.

Cesarzowa z lekkim uśmiechem pogłaskała ją po głowie. Wiedziała, że siła Asuny jest jednocześnie jej słabością. Nieważne, jak ciężko jej było, nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Była uparta i chciała robić wszystko po swojemu. Duma i charakterek nie zawsze stanowiły powód do radości.

-Nie ma się czego bać, skarbie. Rób wszystko swoim tempem i bądź sobą. Jak długo zdołasz udawać?

Do komnaty zapukał i wszedł Kagami z Kuroko, nim Asuna zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Tuż za nimi dreptał Sakurai. Cała trójka wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę mieli wyruszyć na front i nigdy już z niego nie wrócić. Kagami wbijał w Asunę świdrujące spojrzenie. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że przyjaciel martwi się o nią, że chce jej szczęścia. I że podejrzewa, że ona nie znajdzie u boku Aomine tego, na co zasługiwała.

-Pani… - Kuroko skłonił się Cesarzowej. –Lady Asuno.. Już czas.

-Dobrze.

Asuna wstała i po raz ostatni zerknęła na siebie w lustrze. Biała suknia, przewiewna, ozdobiona była na dole spódnicy małymi kwiatkami, a górę stanika obszytą miała barwami Seirin, przeplecionymi z barwami Tōō. Nie miała ramiączek. Długie włosy Asuny zasłaniały jej plecy i kończyły się w okolicy bioder; lekko falowały, gdy szła. Bez słowa podała dłoń Kagami'emu, a on ujął ją i uścisnął pokrzepiająco.

-Poradzisz sobie – powiedział twardo i pocałował ją w czoło. –Poradzisz.

A ona nie wiedziała, czy przekonywał siebie, czy ją.

* * *

Najgorsze dla Kagami'ego było to, że po ślubie Asuny opuszczą go dwie najważniejsze dla niego osoby. Pierwszą z nich będzie przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa – Asuna wyjedzie do Tōō, będzie już na zawsze u boku Aomine. Tak jak Kuroko, druga osoba, której wyjazd złamie jego serce. Przez te kilka tygodni przywiązał się do maga, ze świadomością, że uczucie jest odwzajemnione. Za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzył, wracały do niego wspomnienia, jak te o ich pierwszym pocałunku. To Kuroko go zainicjował, w pałacowym ogrodzie, kiedy podczas krótkiej ulewy schronili się w altanie. Z daleka od wszystkich, zarówno ludzi, jak i problemów, ogrzewali się nawzajem, a ciepłe usta Kuroko po chwili odnalazły jego wargi. Kagami pamiętał, jak bardzo słodki był to pocałunek. Jak bardzo Kuroko drżał, wtulając się w niego i jakie ciepło zalało ich obu.

-Kagami?

-O! Kuroko?

-Odpłynąłeś gdzieś myślami. Za chwilę spadniesz z konia.

Byli właśnie w drodze do świątyni, jak dzień wcześniej. Orszak jechał przez całe miasto; na jego przedzie jechał Cesarz, za nim Asuna, a za nią jej świta. Kagami i Kuroko znajdowali się pośrodku, przed nimi jechał Izuki i Mitobe. Na samym końcu, na jednym koniu, jechał Hyuuga wraz z Riko. Oboje byli lekko bladzi, ale uśmiechnięci. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało nic o minionej nocy, a nikt z drużyny nie miał odwagi zapytać o szczegóły. Książę troskliwie otulał świeżo poślubioną małżonkę swoją opończą, opierając brodę na jej głowie.

* * *

Asuna z każdym kolejnym metrem, który przybliżał ją do świątyni, miała ochotę ściągnąć lejce i popędzić konia w inną stronę. Przerażał ją roześmiany i zachwycony tłum, twarz bolała od uśmiechu, który miała na ustach. Coś w niej krzyczało, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Odnalazła wzrokiem Kagami'ego i wiedziała, że on jako jedyny _wie_, co dzieje się teraz w jej głowie i sercu. Ona również wiedziała, o czym on myśli, zwłaszcza, kiedy rycerz szybko zerknął na Kuroko.

_Och, Kagami_, pomyślała z żalem. To był drugi raz, kiedy zakochał się w kimś, kto wkrótce miał go opuścić. Pierwszy był Himuro, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, jego brat, który również szkolił się w Seirin, ale nim został pasowany na rycerza, jego rodzice oddali go na wychowanie do Kirisaki i kontakt został zerwany. Pamiętała, jak bardzo Kagami cierpiał i jak dziki stał się wtedy. Jeśli historia się powtórzy, Junpei znów będzie musiał poświęcić wiele czasu i uwagi, by doprowadzić przyjaciela do równowagi psychicznej.

Wiedziała, że myślenie o kłopotach przyjaciół niewiele jej pomoże, ale _miło_ było chociaż na chwilę skierować swoje obawy na inny tor. Mimo to, wciąż czuła nieznośny ucisk w żołądku. Nie pomagał również fakt, że na niebie, w oddali, pojawiły się czarne chmury, które niewątpliwie zwiastowały nie tylko ulewę, ale prawdziwą burzę.

* * *

Aomine siedział na ławeczce w świątyni i wpatrywał się w okno. Jego również zastanawiały chmury, które nadciągały z południa. Mówiono, że burza w dniu ślubu to zły omen dla małżeństwa, ale on o to nie dbał. Wywiąże się ze swojej części umowy. _Obowiązek ponad wszystko_, mruknął do siebie w myślach i ziewnął szeroko.

Bardziej martwiło go to, co stanie się wkrótce z Tetsu. Nie chciał go tutaj zostawiać, bez Tetsu życie w Tōō ulegnie zbyt drastycznym zmianom. Jego życie ulegnie zmianom.

-Mój panie – Sakurai stanął obok niego. –Lady Asuna już tutaj jest.

Aomine podniósł się i westchnął. No cóż, jego ostatnie pięć minut bycia kawalerem właśnie mijało. Stanął przy ołtarzu i odwrócił się, patrząc na drzwi. Widział, jak do środka wchodzi rodzina Asuny, a także rycerze jej brata i zaproszeni goście. Na samym końcu wszedł Kuroko z Kagamim; mag lekko ścisnął ramię rycerza, a potem podszedł do swojego władcy.

-Jesteś zdenerwowany? – zapytał, przywołując na ustach ten swój charakterystyczny, spokojny uśmiech.

-Niekoniecznie – burknął Aomine.

-Dobrze – pochwalił Kuroko.

Nagle przechylił jednak głowę i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Aomine zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Włożył na siebie to, co nakazał mu rano włożyć Sakurai, twierdząc, ze Protokół tego wymaga i że nie ma innej opcji. Założył nawet koronę, za którą nie przepadał. Miał na sobie mundur Tōō, a także szeroką opończę, z eleganckim, granatowym wykończeniem. Przy pasie miał pochwę z mieczem, a buty kazał wyczyścić. Więc o co chodziło Tetsu?

-Przechyliło ci się – oznajmił w końcu mag i wygładził mu zapięcie opończy. –Już.

-Dzięki – odparł sucho.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco, po czym cofnął się, by zająć miejsce dla drużby. W momencie, w którym to zrobił, Cesarz wprowadził do środka Asunę. Wolnymi krokami zbliżali się do ołtarza, a Aomine nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

_Kto do cholery ubrał ją tak lekko, kiedy na zewnątrz zrywała się wichura?!_

* * *

Cesarz podał mu dłoń Asuny i przez chwilę trzymał na ich splecionych palcach swoje dłonie. Widać było, że walczy ze sobą i Asuna miała wrażenie, że nie tylko ona za chwilę zacznie płakać. Dłonie Aomine były ciepłe i przyjemnie rozgrzewały jej zziębnięte palce.

-Aomine – zaczął Cesarz tak cicho, by nie słyszał go nikt inny, prócz księcia Tōō. –Oddaję ci mój największy skarb. Proszę, dbaj o moją córkę.

Aomine przytaknął, po czym przyciągnął Asunę do swojego boku. Księżniczka spuściła głowę i odetchnęła głęboko. Jej życie było zaplanowane z góry, nie miała wiele do powiedzenia w kwestii wyboru męża. Oczywiście, gdyby odmówiła ojcu, Cesarz rozważyłby to. Mimo to w momencie, gdy zapytał ją o zdanie, spuściła tylko głowę i potulnie zgodziła się.

Teraz również zgodzi się na wszystko.

* * *

Ceremonia zaślubin Aomine i Asuny nie była tak szczęśliwa, jak wczorajszy ślub. Widzieli to wszyscy zgromadzeni. O ile Hyuuga i Riko byli zdenerwowani, ale gdzieś pod tym kryła się ekscytacja, tak dzisiejsi nowożeńcy wyglądali tak, jakby właśnie podpisywali kontrakt z demonami piekieł. Cesarzowa ocierała łzy, ale nie te szczęścia, jak wczoraj. Cesarz ścisnął jej dłoń mocno.

-Wychowaliśmy ją dobrze. Poradzi sobie. Na pewno – szepnął, nie patrząc na żonę. –My również nie pobraliśmy się z miłości, najdroższa. Czy czegoś żałujesz?

Cesarzowa uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyjrzała się nie tylko córce, która właśnie wypowiadała drżącym głosem słowa przysięgi, ale również skierowała wzrok na pozostałą trójkę.

-Nie. Nie żałuję ani chwili – odparła, czując się troszkę spokojniejsza.

* * *

Aomine złożył przysięgę, patrząc Asunie w oczy. Widział w nich lęk i niepewność, co go nie zaskoczyło. Przypuszczał, że księżniczkę Seirin w końcu opuści odwaga. W sumie nie widział w tym nic złego; pamiętał, jak jego kuzynka wychodziła za mąż pierwszy raz. Też panikowała, a nawet uciekła przed ojcem i narzeczonym do jego zamku.

-Czy przysięgasz, książę, dbać o swoją małżonkę w zdrowiu, w chorobie, w szczęściu i smutku, przysięgasz chronić ją, a także wasze wspólne dzieci i bliskich? – zapytał kapłan, a Aomine lekko ścisnął dłonie Asuny. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Instynkt?

-Tak – odparł bez wahania.

Kapłan wrócił do recytowania formułek, a Aomine powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia. Dlaczego te ceremonie zawsze trwały tak długo? Powiedzieli, co mieli powiedzieć. Ich dłonie opleciono jakimś specjalnym sznurkiem, a kapłan skropił im głowy jakąś specjalną, ziołową mieszanką. Przerost formy nad treścią, jak nic.

-W obliczu bogów i ludzi, od dziś jesteście mężem i żoną – prowadzący ceremonię cofnął się, a Sakurai podszedł i podał Aomine diadem, który od dzisiaj miała nosić Asuna. Książę włożył go na jej głowę niezgrabnie.

-Cóż – bąknął, odsuwając się od niej na kilka centymetrów. –Od dziś kroczyć będziesz u mojego boku. Doprowadźmy Tōō do świetności.

_Powodzenia_, pomyśleli ironicznie zgromadzeni goście.

-Możesz pocałować pannę młodą – kapłan uśmiechnął się do Aomine.

O ile to, jak ją ukoronował, było niezgrabne, a ruchy Aomine były wtedy sztywne, tak pocałunek bardzo się od tego różnił. Jego wargi były bardzo ciepłe i bardzo władcze. Asuna nawet nie zdążyła się zorientować, kiedy rozchylił jej usta swoim językiem i pocałował ją tak, że zabrakło jej tchu w płucach. By nie upaść, rozpaczliwie wczepiła się palcami w mundur na jego piersi i wspięła się, by móc dorównać tempu, jakie narzucił. Nim jednak zdążyła jakoś zareagować i odpowiedzieć na pocałunek, Aomine przerwał go i uniósł głowę.

-Żono – mruknął, a Asuna zadrżała. Nie słyszała gratulacji, które właśnie im składano; cała jej uwaga skupiła się na tym, jak ciepły był jej mąż, a także na tym, jakie spustoszenie w jej głowie zrobił (nie)zwykły pocałunek.

Nagle stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał.

Aomine czując, jak drży jego świeżo poślubiona małżonka, rozpiął swoją opończę i zamaszystym gestem zarzucił ją na ramiona Asuny i zapiął jej pod brodą. Ogromny materiał otulił ją, niczym koc, sprawiając, że wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza. Na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, ale szczelniej otuliła się opończą.

-Bardzo lekko się ubrałaś – oznajmił Aomine. –Pogoda w Tōō bywa ostrzejsza niż tutaj. Miej to na uwadze, Asuno.

* * *

Uczta weselna również odbywała się w ogrodzie, chociaż była mniej wystawna, niż wczorajsza. Głównie ze względu na to, że słońce przesłoniły chmury, a wiatr przegnał do domów część weselników, przerażonych perspektywą ucztowania na deszczu. Cesarzowa dyskretnie kazała szykować wszystko do przeniesienia do Wielkiej Sali. W międzyczasie Asuna i Aomine rozpoczęli tańce. Tym razem nie odważyła mu się zwrócić uwagi, że myli kroki i gubi się. Tak naprawdę prócz krótkiego „epizodu", jaką była wymiana przysięgi w świątyni, miedzy nimi nic się nie zmieniło, ale, mimo to, Asuna czuła się dziwnie skrępowana obecnością męża. Lata praktyki, wszystkie wyćwiczone sposoby prowadzenia konwersacji zawodziły. Czy ślub tak bardzo zmienił jej charakter?

Aomine tymczasem siedział obok Asuny, nieświadom tego, o czym ona myśli, i znudzonym wzrokiem rozglądał się po biesiadnikach. Wysłuchał ich przemówień, wysłuchał życzeń, wypił toasty. Był teraz żonaty, a tymczasem wciąż czuł się tak, jak czuł się rano. Z tym wyjątkiem, że siedziała obok niego kobieta, która delikatnie uśmiechała się do każdego. Ale Aomine widział jej dłonie, splecione na podołku, a dla innych ukryte za stołem. Dłonie mocno zaciśnięte, wręcz pobielałe. W końcu nie wytrzymał i, nie patrząc na nią, nakrył jej dłonie swoją.

-Opanuj się, Asuno – powiedział cicho.

-Jestem opanowana – skłamała gładko, skupiona na jego dłoni.

Wcześniej nie miała czasu o tym myśleć, ale podobały jej się ręce Aomine. Wyczuwała na nich stwardnienia i zgrubienia od trzymania miecza. A mimo to były ciepłe, a także na swój sposób trochę ją uspokajały.

-Tak, tak – westchnął ciężko.

-Nie chcę cię zawieść, mój panie – oznajmiła. Ona również unikała jego wzroku.

-Nie zawiedziesz.

_Nie można zawieść kogoś, kto niczego nie oczekiwał, prawda? _

-Nie chcesz zatańczyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? – zapytał. Nie miał nic przeciwko, dopóty, dopóki miał ją na oku. To, co się zmieniło, to to, że nie dzielił się swoją własnością. I o ile Tetsu był wolny, bo niczego sobie nie obiecywali, tak Asuna należała do niego.

-Nie, mój panie. Nie mam ochoty na tańce.

Aomine w końcu spojrzał na nią. Siedziała wyprostowana, niczym dobrze naciągnięta cięciwa. Ginęła w jego opończy, ale musiał przyznać, że barwy Tōō podkreślały jej jasną cerę. Teraz wręcz przezroczystą.

-Nic nie zjadłaś.

-Nie jestem głodna, mój panie. Proszę, wybacz mi, czy mogę już udać się na spoczynek? – wymamrotała.

-Oczywiście. Sakurai! – zawołał, a sekretarz niemal natychmiast znalazł się u jego boku. –Odprowadź jej wysokość do komnaty.

-Tak, panie. Milady – Sakurai skłonił się z szacunkiem, a Asuna odpowiedziała lekkim dygnięciem.

Poprowadził ją do komnaty Aomine. Asuna była na to przygotowana, wiedziała, ze na tę noc nie wróci do swojego łóżka. Mimo to, żołądek miała mocno zaciśnięty, a gdy tylko została sama, zwinęła się w kłębek na szerokiej ławie (nie miała odwagi wejść do łóżka, jeszcze nie) i przycisnęła do brzucha rękę. Wiedziała, ze rzucanie zaklęć na samą siebie nie było rozsądne, że nie odnosiły one takiego efektu, jak rzucane na kogoś, ale próbowała powstrzymać falę mdłości, jaka ją męczyła.

* * *

Aomine jeszcze długo siedział na uczcie. Wręcz stracił rachubę czasu. Goście przysiadali się do niego, z kilkoma zamienił więcej niż kilka zdań. Tetsu również obok niego usiadł, ale prawie natychmiast porwał go Kagami i potem Aomine już go nie widział. Udało mu się również porozmawiać z Cesarzem, a także z Hyuugą. Wspólnie ustalili parę szczegółów odnośnie wspólnego frontu, nie tylko militarnego, wobec Kirsaki i Shutoku. Ale Junpei szybko uciekł, by dotrzymywać towarzystwa Riko, a Cesarz wkrótce został poproszony na słowo z Kagetorą. Książę Tōō został sam. Nie zapijał się w trupa, wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Nie był nawet w nastroju do picia.

-Pozwolisz, panie?

Uniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok Cesarzowej. Mimowolnie wyprostował się i przesunął palcami po włosach.

-Oczywiście, milady. Będę zaszczycony – odparł, próbując sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, o czym mógłby z nią rozmawiać.

Cesarzowa usiadła na tronie, który zwolniła Asuna i przyjrzała się Aomine z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Słabo pamiętał swoją matkę, ale uczucie było znajome; jakby znów coś przeskrobał, a rodzicielka strofowała go.

-Jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną, mój drogi książę – zaśmiała się nagle Cesarzowa, a Aomine poczuł, jak się rumieni. Otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową. –Nie, nie bulwersuj się. To przywilej matki mówić takie rzeczy, prawda? Pozwolisz? – ujęła jego dłoń w swoje ręce, nie czekając na odpowiedź, i Aomine poczuł, jak pomiędzy nimi zaczyna płynąć magia. –Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – szepnęła. –Zagubionym, ale dobrym. Odnajdziesz odpowiedź na każde pytanie, które cię trapi, synu – dodała.

_Synu._

To słowo wkręciło się w niego i sprawiło, że zrozumiał, wreszcie do niego dotarło to, co się stało. Prócz żony, miał teraz teściów oraz rodzeństwo Asuny. Obcych mu ludzi, którzy w świetle wszystkich praw stali się jego rodziną.

-Jesteś również arogancki, ale – westchnęła lekko – kto z nas nie jest. Chronisz to, co do ciebie należy. Chroń moją córkę, proszę – uśmiechnęła się do niego i Aomine zauważył, ze mimo lat i obowiązków, jakie miała na barkach, wciąż była piękną kobietą._ Asuna ma jej uśmiech, _pomyślał.

-Wybacz mi tę szybką analizę – puściła jego dłonie i sięgnęła po puchar z wodą. –Kiedy będziecie mieli swoje dziecko, zrozumiesz, drogi książę, że ono zawsze będzie dzieckiem, niezależnie od wieku.

Aomine nawet nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Zwłaszcza, że po niebie przetoczył się pierwszy, groźny pomruk burzy, a piorun, który uderzył chwilę później, gdzieś całkiem niedaleko, sprawił, że na stołach lekko zadrżała zastawa. Cesarzowa uniosła głowę, jak dzikie zwierzę, wietrzące niebezpieczeństwo.

-Mój panie – zaczęła, wstając. Aomine usłyszał w jej głosie niepokój. –Wiem, że to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale moja córka będzie cię potrzebować.

-Ja…

-Asuna boi się burzy. Gdy miała cztery latka zgubiła się w lesie, w czasie jednej z najgorszych burz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Odnaleziono ją dopiero po dwóch dniach – powiedziała szybko.

To mu wystarczyło.

* * *

Asuna, nim rozpętała się burza, zdążyła się przebrać w koszulę nocną, a także kilka razy zmienić zdanie wobec tego, co ją czekało. Skończyło się na tym, że przemierzała komnatę Aomine szybkim krokiem, a koszula falowała dookoła jej kostek. Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, by magią rozpalić w kominku, gdy zrobiło jej się zimno, i znów wróciła do spacerowania. Nie wiedziała nawet, ile wydeptała kilometrów; liczyło się tylko to, że czuła się spokojniejsza, gdy czymś się zajmowała. Ale jako że brakowało jej odwagi, by ruszyć rzeczy Aomine, pozostało tylko chodzenie.

Kiedy usłyszała pierwszy grzmot, zatrzymała się w pół kroku i powoli obróciła do okna. Jej pięści zacisnęły się, a oddech stał się płytki. Ciało Asuny ogarnął znajomy chłód. _Nie teraz_, jęknęła w myślach, _błagam, nie teraz._ Przy kolejnym grzmocie, dłonie uniosły się do uszu i zasłoniły je.

Kiedy poczuła na głowie ciepłą, dużą dłoń, przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że to Junpei albo Kagami do niej przyszli. Obaj wiedzieli o jej lęku i zawsze pomagali jej przetrwać najgorsze. Ale kiedy odwróciła się, uderzyła nosem w pierś Aomine. Odsunęła się lekko, dotykając nosa i sprawdzając, czy jest cały.

-Ostrożnie – mruknął jej mąż i przyjrzał się jej badawczo. –Nic sobie nie zrobiłaś?

-Nie, nic – wymamrotała, przyciskając palce do skrzydełek nosa. –Już wróciłeś z uczty, mój panie?

-Jak widać. Dlaczego, skoro boisz się burzy, szłaś w stronę okna? – zapytał.

-Skąd wie…Mama. To moja mama ci to powiedziała, panie?

-Nieistotne – Aomine wyminął ją i podszedł do okna. –Niektórzy twierdzą, że lękom trzeba stawiać czoła – złapał za kotarę i pociągnął ją tak, by przesłonić okno i chociaż trochę zagłuszyć dźwięki burzy. –Ja uważam, ze dopóki nie jest się gotowym, na siłę i tak niczego się nie osiągnie.

Asuna obserwowała jego ruchy. To, co zrobił i powiedział, sprawiło, ze nagle poczuła do niego autentyczny szacunek, niekoniecznie wynikający z pozycji i relacji, jaka ich łączyła.

-Połóż się – powiedział Aomine cicho.

-Mój panie, ja wiem, na czym polegają moje obowiązki.

-O jakich obo… a. Aha. Nie. Czekaj. Czekaj.

Aomine przeszedł się kawałek, jakby pomagało mu to w zbieraniu myśli. W końcu obrócił się do niej.

-Nie tknę cię dzisiejszej nocy – oznajmił.

Asuna poczuła, jak grunt umyka jej spod stóp. Czyżby aż tak była dla niego odrażająca, że nie chciał jej dotknąć? Spuściła wzrok, by nie zauważył rozczarowania, jakie wymalowało się na jej twarzy. Nigdy nie uważała się za piękność, ale Junpei, Kagami i reszta mówiła jej, że taką jest. Ona wolała cenić się za to, co miała w głowie i w sercu, nie za to, co przeminie z czasem. Mimo to, takie bezpośrednie odrzucenie przez człowieka, który poślubił ją chwilę temu, zabolało. A jeśli… Asuna zacisnęła w dłoniach materiał koszuli. Nagle do niej dotarło, że to nie z jej urodą jest coś nie tak. Połączyła fakty. Wreszcie zrozumiała, dlaczego Aomine tak zależy na Kuroko. Dlaczego był taki zazdrosny o Kagami'ego, że aż wyzwał go na pojedynek. Dotarł do niej sens wszystkich spojrzeń, jakie Aomine rzucał swojemu magowi, gdy szukał go wzrokiem.

_To nie z jej twarzą było coś nie tak. Po prostu miała inną płeć._

-Rozumiem, mój panie – bąknęła. –Rozumiem, że mnie nie prag…

-Asuna, do jasnej… - nakazał sobie spokój. Odetchnął głęboko. –Najpóźniej jutro wieczorem musimy wyruszyć w drogę powrotną do Tōō. Gdybym wziął cię dzisiaj w nocy, podróż konno byłaby dla ciebie piekłem. Mamy przed sobą wiele wspólnych nocy.

-Tak, mój panie.

Niech taka będzie wersja, pomyślała, oddychając szybko. Kiedy usłyszała kolejny grzmot, zadrżała i niemal upadła. Aomine złapał ją w pasie.

-Połóż się – powtórzył. –Od rana na nogach, ledwo coś zjadłaś. Tetsu mnie zabije, jeśli coś ci się stanie.

-Mój panie – zarumieniła się. –Co z… z tym, co rano sprawdzają? Po nocy poślubnej? – nerwowo gniotła w dłoniach swoją koszulę.

-Ach – Aomine podrapał się w tył głowy. No tak, wszyscy oczekiwali od niego, że skonsumuje małżeństwo najszybciej, jak się da. –Ech. Co za problem…

Złapał za swój sztylet, a Asuna cofnęła się o krok. Mimo to, z fascynacją patrzyła, jak podchodzi do łóżka, odgarnia nakrycie, a potem dźga się czubkiem sztyletu w palec. Wycisnął na prześcieradło kilka kropel krwi i schował broń do pochwy. Spojrzał na żonę.

-To wystarczy, by nikt się nas nie czepiał. A teraz połóż się. I nie każ mi tego powtarzać po raz czwarty.

* * *

Kagami wpatrywał się w Kuroko, który, w blasku ognia na kominku, suszył włosy. Obaj pomagali ogarnąć teren wesela, kiedy rozpętała się ulewa, więc teraz byli przemoczeni i zmarznięci. Wrócili do jego komnaty i zamknęli się, chociaż Izuki namawiał ich, by wraz z nimi udali się do miasta, by tam świętować w karczmie. Kagami chciał jednak spędzić tę noc z Kuroko. To była ich ostatnia, wspólna noc, nim Kuroko wróci do Tōō. Nie wiedział, czy i jeśli w ogóle się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczą.

-Kagami, nawet z daleka czują, jak intensywnie myślisz – zaśmiał się cicho Kuroko, opuszczając ręce. Ręcznik zawisł mu na karku. Prócz niego i spodni, mag nie miał na sobie nic innego.

Rycerz wzruszył tylko ramionami i usiadł na kocu, przed ogniem, tuż obok niego. On również został w samych spodniach, pozwalając, by ogień wysuszył resztę. Czuł przyjemny, słodki zapach, jaki otaczał Kuroko i jaki od tygodni nie dawał mu spokoju.

-To nasza ostatnia noc – powiedział w końcu Kagami.

-Jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji – Kuroko wpatrzył się w ogień. –Nie wiem, czy chcę wracać do Tōō. Kise może przejąć moją funkcję.

-Wiem. Rozmawialiśmy o tym – Kagami przesunął dłonią po jego włosach, rozkoszując się ich miękkością. To, że Kuroko przy okazji lekko zadrżał, również sprawiło mu przyjemność.

-Z drugiej strony…

-Wiem, wiem. Aomine cię potrzebuje. Czy możemy o nim teraz nie rozmawiać? – Kagami skrzywił się.

Kuroko roześmiał się cicho, po czym przysunął się bliżej rycerza i pocałował go lekko w brodę, a potem w policzek. Uwielbiał to, że Kagami był taki zazdrosny. Objął go ramionami w pasie, a głowę oparł na jego piersi.

Czy czegokolwiek żałował? Tak. Tego, że nie uległ szybciej. To, co wybuchło między nim i Kagamim mógł porównać do pożaru, który pojawił się znikąd i objął ich swoim żarem. Kuroko próbował się temu oprzeć, tak, jak Kagami próbował stłumić w sobie uczucia wobec maga. Obaj jednak okazali się na tyle spragnieni swojej bliskości, że w końcu poddali się temu, co pojawiło się między nimi. Na początku ograniczali się do nieśmiałych pocałunków i pieszczot, które pomagały im poznać nawzajem swoje ciała.

Dziś jednak obaj byli gotowi iść na całość. Kuroko wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie ranek, będzie musiał podjąć ciężką decyzję. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć; wolał skupić się na tym, że usta Kagami'ego błądziły po jego barku i szyi. Odchylił głowę, pozwalając mu odnaleźć miejsce, które tak lubił pieścić.

-Kagami…

-Wiem – szepnął, kładąc go na kocu.

Kuroko wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona i przyciągnął Kagami'ego do siebie. Kiedy poczuł na sobie jego ciężar, z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk. Ciepło, jakie go otoczyło, niewiele miało wspólnego z bliskością ognia. Mógł powiedzieć, że to skóra Kagami'ego była niczym żywe płomienie, tak gorąca, że gdy go dotknął, Kuroko myślał, ze spłonie. Przesunął dłońmi po barkach chłopaka, a potem po plecach i w końcu mocno objął go w pasie. Kagami tymczasem całował go zachłannie, palcami rozwiązując tasiemkę jego spodni. Kuroko ocierał się o niego lekko, świadom tego, jak bardzo Kagami to lubił. Wkrótce też usłyszał w uchu jego ochrypły jęk, a wrażliwą skórę na karku owiał jego gorący oddech. Również jęknął i wbił mu paznokcie w ramię, kiedy poczuł, jak twarda męskość Kagami'ego ociera się o jego udo.

-Kuroko…

-Szzz, wiem – zamruczał, unosząc biodra. Czuł tylko, jak Kagami szarpie się z jego spodniami, a potem ze swoimi. Wiedział, że tej nocy nie będzie czasu na delikatność.

_Nie żałował._

On sam również był już mokry i twardy, dlatego, gdy poczuł, jak Kagami bierze jego męskość do ręki, drgnął, a spomiędzy warg wyrwał mu się zduszony jęk. Chcąc się uciszyć, wsunął sobie do ust dwa palce i zacisnął powieki, ale to, co robił z nim Kagami, było zbyt intensywne.

-Kagami…

-Nie walcz z tym.

Nie walczył. Pozwoliłby mu na wszystko, dlatego też, patrząc rycerzowi w oczy, wsunął w siebie palce, które jeszcze przed chwilą miał w ustach. Kagami osłupiał, niezdolny do rozumnego myślenia. Mógł tylko obserwować, jak Kuroko lekko odchyla głowę do tyłu i cicho jęczy, a potem zaciska wargi. Oddech Kagami'ego był płytki, rwał się, jakby coś uciskało go w płuca i nie pozwalało odetchnąć. Pragnienie, które go trawiło, było zbyt silne.

-Kagami… chodź. Błagam.

-Jesteś pewien, że to okej, Kuroko.…? Zrobię ci krzywdę..

-Nie zrobisz.

Może to pewność w jego głosie, a może uśmiech, który mu posłał, sprawiły, że Kagami przestał się wahać. Wszedł w Kuroko powoli i ostrożnie, jednocześnie dłonią dotykając jego policzka. Mag uniósł biodra, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Czuł, jak jego ciało rozciąga się i wiedział, że to będzie bolało. Dlatego tylko odwrócił lekko głowę i zagryzł wargi, jednak nie pozwolił się wycofać Kagami'emu.

Kochali się długo, a Kuroko szczytował dwa razy. Kagami jednak nie pozwolił mu odpocząć. Kiedy tylko złapał oddech, zaczynali od nowa, za każdym razem urządzając sobie krótkie przerwy. Dopiero nad ranem, Kuroko zwinął się u jego boku i zamknął oczy, zaspokojony i szczęśliwy, nie tylko dlatego, że gdzieś po drodze przenieśli się do łóżka. Ledwo kojarzył fakty, a jego ciało było cudownie obolałe. Gdzieniegdzie miał malinki i wiedział, że przez najbliższe kilkanaście godzin nie miał szans na to, by je zakryć.

Kagami leżał obok niego, obejmując go mocno. Jego długie palce powoli przeczesywały jego palce, a on sam równie powoli zapadał w sen. Kuroko wiedział, że to, ze spał obok niego, uspokajało rycerza na tyle, by zasypiał bez trudu. Nigdy nie pytał o jego złe sny, wystarczyło mu to, że przy nim ich nie miał. Jeśli tyle mógł zrobić dla Kagami'ego, wystarczyło.

-Tetsuya… - szepnął Kagami, nachylając się nad jego uchem. Otoczył go ramionami i dotknął czołem jego czoła. –Tetsuya, nie wyjeżdżaj. Zostań ze mną, proszę.


	11. Chapter 11

Poranek po burzliwej nocy wstał pochmurny i mglisty. Wiał nieprzyjemny wiatr, który szarpał koronami drzew. W powietrzu czuć było nadchodzącą, kolejną już, ulewę. Mimo to, Aomine z samego rana wydał swoim ludziom rozkaz do wyjazdu. Zmobilizowano się szybko, w końcu od samego początku wiedzieli, że zaraz po jego ślubie wrócą do Tōō. Poza tym, nie mieli w planach zabierania ze sobą wielkiego bagażu; za dwa tygodnie w drogę do Tōō miała wyruszyć mała karawana, z rzeczami Asuny, więc teraz zabierała ze sobą tylko to, czego naprawdę potrzebowała. Dlatego też na pałacowym dziedzińcu, chociaż panował chaos, znajdował się on pod czujnym okiem Cesarzowej, która nadzorowała pakowanie się i stan żywności na podróż.

Asuna towarzyszyła jej, ale myślami była gdzieś indziej. Miała wrażenie, że śni; wszystko docierało do niej jak przez głęboką zasłonę, stłumione i niewyraźne.

-Hej, siostra – Junpei złapał ją za ramię. Asuna odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego słabo. Chłopak z troską pogłaskał jej blady policzek. –Poradzisz sobie?

-Oczywiście – skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. –Ty też masz sobie radzić, jasne? Nie będzie mnie, żeby opatrywać twoje kolana i łokcie, więc bądź grzecznym chłopcem i uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – pod koniec zdania zaczął się jej łamać głos. Junpei wiedział jednak, że gdyby teraz ją przytulił, siostra rozkleiłaby się całkowicie. Zadarł więc nos lekko do góry.

-Jasne, że będę na siebie uważał. Ty lepiej uważaj na siebie. I trzymaj Aomine krótko.

-Taaak – westchnęła i oparła czoło na jego piersi. Chociaż na chwilę, nim rozstaną się na nie wiadomo, jak długo. Nie znała blisko nikogo w Tōō, prócz Kuroko (a wciąż nie wiedziała, czy mag nie oznajmi, że zostaje w Seirin; on i Kagami jeszcze się nie zjawili). Przeczuwała więc, że nawet jeśli znajdzie przyjaciół, na samym początku będzie się czuła samotna.

-Będzie dobrze – Junpei objął ją mocno i przytulił. –Za dwa, trzy miesiące was odwiedzimy.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Riko nigdy nie była poza granicami Riori, a skoro między Tōō a nami nie będzie wojny, będziemy mogli wybrać się w podróż. Tak więc zobaczymy się wkrótce – obiecał.

I miał zamiar obietnicy dotrzymać.

* * *

Kagami wstał pierwszy. Kuroko spał na brzuchu, rozciągnięty na większej części łóżka. Z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę, był tak spokojny, ze Kagami nie miał serca do budzić. Postanowił, że da mu jeszcze chwilę na sen, nim Aomine zarządzi wyjazd. Aby zająć się czymś, czymkolwiek, co pozwoli mu zapomnieć o rozstaniu, skierował się do małej kuchni. W kącie stały spakowane juki Kuroko. Nie był zdumiony małą ilością bagażu, jaki miał mag. On sam również miał zawsze gotowy bagaż, gdyby Hyuuga rozkazał im nagły wymarsz. Obaj byli na swój sposób żołnierzami, byli przygotowani do pożegnań.

A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

* * *

Aomine wreszcie czuł, że zaczyna żyć. Cieszył go powrót do domu, gdzie wreszcie nie będzie musiał udawać idealnego księcia. Poza tym, sama myśl o podróży sprawiała mu przyjemność. Znów czuć się wolnym: gnać przed siebie, niezależnie od tego, czy siedział w siodle, czy stał za sterami swojego okrętu, to były rzeczy, które sprawiały mu radość.

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Asuna wkłada coś do juków swojej karej klaczy, a potem pieszczotliwie gładzi konia po łbie. Aomine doszedł do wniosku, że podoba mu się, gdy jego _żona _ma włosy splecione w długi warkocz, jak teraz. Może nie aż tak, gdy miała je rozpuszczone, ale w tej fryzurze również coś było. Zamrugał szybko i odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, ze nie ma teraz czasu na takie głupie myśli.

-Książę – podszedł do niego jeden z rycerzy Hyuugi, bodajże Izuki. Aomine przyjrzał mu się ze znudzeniem.

-Tak?

-Jesteś pewien, mój panie, że chcesz zrezygnować z eskorty? Na trakcie wciąż można natknąć się na żołnierzy Kirisaki.

-Poradzimy sobie – odparł sucho, poprawiając miecz przy siodle. –Tym razem nie damy się zaskoczyć.

-Nie wątpię, mój panie – mruknął Izuki. Wiedział, że za jego plecami pojawił się teraz zatroskany Mitobe i Koganei. –Ale Lady Asuna…

-Zadbam o moją żonę, jeśli o to ci chodzi – teraz Aomine już warczał. –Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, to wyciągnij Tetsu z łap Kagami'ego. I tak jest już spóźniony.

Izuki zacisnął pięści i pochylił tylko głowę. W tym geście nie było jednak ani krzty szacunku. Już miał warknąć coś, za co później mógłby surowo zapłacić, ale ktoś położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ścisnął.

-To cudowne, kiedy żołnierze są tacy lojalni, prawda, książę? – Mag Akashi zerknął na Aomine, wciąż trzymając Izuki'ego za ramię. –Honorują tylko przysięgę, którą złożyli swojemu panu.

-Tak, super – prychnął Aomine. –Również wyjeżdżasz, panie? – zwrócił się do Maga, ignorując żołnierzy Seirin.

-Tak. Pomyślałem, że zabawnie będzie odwiedzić teraz Tōō, nie uważasz, książę? – och, te słowa warto było wypowiedzieć chociażby po to, żeby zobaczyć szok na twarzy Aomine.

-Cudownie – powiedział powoli, dopiero po kilku sekundach. –Naprawdę świetnie.

-A to oznacza, Shun, że będę miał oko na lady Asunę przez całą drogę – Akashi obiecał Izuki'emu. –Nie pozwolę, by twojej pani stało się coś złego.

-Dziękuję, Wielki Magu – Izuki cofnął się kilka kroków i wraz z pozostałymi rycerzami pochylił głowy w geście szacunku. Akashi machnął tylko ręką.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

* * *

Riko wyszła na dziedziniec kiedy wszystko było już gotowe. Czuła wstyd, że spała tak długo, ale nikt nie miał do niej o to pretensji. Była świeżo po ślubie, wszyscy domyślali się, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką robią z Junpei'em w nocy, to spanie. Podeszła do męża, który złapał ją za rękę.

-Asuna nie wygląda na szczęśliwą – westchnął.

Riko zmrużyła oczy, a potem przyjrzała się księżniczce. Faktycznie, zazwyczaj wesoła i żwawa Asuna wydawała się być przygaszona. Z kolei Aomine aż tryskał energią i nawet nie musiała się skupiać, by to zauważyć. Wykrzykiwał polecenia wyraźnym głosem, pełnym życia, a nie tak matowym, jak dotychczas.

Zamilkł dopiero wtedy, kiedy na plac wszedł Kuroko z Kagamim.

Wszyscy dostrzegli to w tym samym momencie; ulga, jaka wymalowała się na twarzy Aomine była wręcz namacalna, kiedy zobaczył w rękach maga jego rzeczy. Oznaczało to, że Kuroko wybrał powrót z nim, do Tōō, do domu. Aomine uśmiechał się tak szeroko i tak beztrosko, jak jeszcze nigdy. Zrobił nawet kilka kroków w stronę przyjaciela i wziął od niego juki.

-Cieszę się, ze wybrałeś powrót do Tōō, Tetsu – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu maga.

-Przysięgałem ci lojalność. Jestem nadwornym magiem Tōō – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.

Jedynie Kagami stał z tyłu. Jego mina była nieprzenikniona, a oczy pełne bólu. Riko, która zdążyła polubić rycerzy swojego męża, delikatnie zacisnęła palce na dłoni Hyuugi. Ten ścisnął ją lekko.

-Gdybyśmy mogli dla niego coś zrobić – westchnął Hyuuga.

-Może wyślij Kagami'ego do Tōō? Jako eskortę? – zaproponowała Riko. –To da im jeszcze trochę czasu razem.

-Eskortę… Jesteś genialna, Riko – Hyuuga obdarzył ją uśmiechem, a potem pospiesznie pocałował w czoło. Nim jednak zdążyła zapytać, o co mu chodzi, jej mąż już przywoływał gestem Kagami'ego.

Rycerz podszedł do nich i wpierw ukłonił się Riko, a potem pochylił głowę przed Hyuugą. Książę zauważył cienie pod jego oczami i ręce, które drżały, zaciśnięte w pięści.

-Jak szybko jesteś w stanie być gotów do drogi? – zapytał, z pozoru obojętnym tonem.

-Wiesz, mój panie, że w ciągu kilku minut – powiedział Kagami.

-Więc idź po swoje rzeczy – Hyuuga lekko machnął ręką w stronę, z której nadszedł rycerz.

-C-co? M-mój panie?

-Tyle razy prosiłem – książę poprawił okulary; jego mina nie mówiła nic.

-Wiem. Przepraszam, Hyuuga – Kagami zniżył głos. –Wysyłasz mnie z kolejną misją? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Nowa misja oznaczała bowiem zadanie, na którym będzie mógł się skupić i nie myśleć o setkach kilometrów, jakie dzielą go od Kuroko.

-Nie. Zwalniam cię ze służby, Kagami Taiga – oznajmił Hyuuga tak głośno, że skupił tym samym uwagę wszystkich.

* * *

Kagami nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Opadła mu szczęka i wpatrywał się w księcia nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Miał wrażenie, że śni jakiś głupi sen, koszmar, z którego za chwilę się ocknie. Riko była przerażona; nie to sugerowała Junpei'owi! Nawet Aomine zatrzymał się w pół kroku, patrząc na Hyuugę z zaskoczeniem. Asuna rzuciła juki, które właśnie pakowała i szybkimi krokami podeszła do brata.

-Junpei…

-Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, mój panie – zaczął Kagami, ignorując Asunę. –Dlaczego zwalniasz mnie ze służby? Czy nie jestem przy twoim boku od kiedy pasowano nas obu? Czy nie tworzyliśmy drużyny przez tyle lat? Czy nie jestem twoim najlepszym człowiekiem? – z każdym kolejnym pytaniem Kagami znajdował się coraz bliżej Hyuugi. W końcu książę położył dłoń na jego piersi.

-Jesteś, Kagami. Właśnie dlatego, zwalniając się, mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę – Hyuuga uniósł kącik warg w lekkim uśmiechu.

Decyzja, którą podjął, była ciężka również dla niego, ale, po zastanowieniu się (nawet tak szybkim), wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej.

-Prośbę?

-Zwalniam cię z przysięgi lojalności, jaką mi złożyłeś, ale chcę, abyś oddał swój miecz i swoje życie Asunie – rozkazał.

Na placu zapadła cisza. Słychać było ptaki, które niemrawo śpiewały w koronach drzew. Wiatr, który świstał pomiędzy budynkami, niósł ze sobą niewyraźne szepty, głównie członków drużyny Hyuugi, którzy nie wierzyli własnym uszom.

-Pozwól, że powtórzę, bo nie wyglądasz teraz zbyt mądrze – westchnął książę Seirin. –Od dziś, od tego momentu, nie jesteś moim rycerzem, Kagami Taiga. Moim ostatnim rozkazem dla ciebie jest zebranie dupy w troki, spakowanie się i wyjazd do Tōō. W tym momencie zostajesz rycerzem Asuny Aomine, z rodu Hyuuga.

Asuna domyśliła się, co uknuł jej brat i poczuła, że w tym momencie kocha go najmocniej na świecie. By Kagami mógł być z Kuroko, by mógł być szczęśliwy, Junpei zwolnił go ze służby u siebie, jednocześnie nakazując mu służyć jej. Jednocześnie sprawił, że będzie miała w Tōō kogoś, kogo będzie znała i kto, tak jak ona, będzie zaczynał od nowa.

Pozwolił jej zabrać ze sobą przyjaciela.

Do Kagami'ego również dotarł sens słów księcia. Bez słowa pochylił głowę, po czym cofnął się o krok, by odwrócić się do Asuny i opaść zgrabnie na jedno kolano.

-Moja pani – zaczął głośno. –Pozwól.

Asuna rozejrzała się. Nie miała pod ręką nic, czym mogłaby dotknąć ramienia Kagami'ego. Jedynie sztylet, który ukryła przy łydce, ale o nim miał nikt nie wiedzieć. W tym samym momencie, w którym otwierała usta, brat podał jej swoją katanę. Skinęła mu z wdzięcznością i ujęła miecz w obie dłonie. Lekko dotknęła ostrzem ramienia Kagami'ego.

-Ja, Kagami Taiga, rycerz Seirin, przysięgam służyć ci wiernie, moja pani, stać na straży twojej osoby, życiem swoim i mieczem na zawsze cię bronić. Za ciebie pójdę w bój i w trud, krwi własnej i życia szczędzić nie będę. Tak mi dopomóżcie bogowie – wyrecytował.

Asuna opuściła miecz i, wciąż trzymając go w jednej dłoni, drugą dotknęła głowy Kagami'ego.

-Słów twojej przysięgi wysłuchałam, przyjmuję je i wierzę, że obietnicy swojej dotrzymasz – odparła, zgodnie z tradycją.

Kagami wyszarpnął swój sztylet i bez mrugnięcia okiem naciął sobie swoją dłoń. Pozwolił, by kilka kropel krwi spadło tuż obok bucików Asuny. Księżniczka przytaknęła, po czym pochyliła się i lekko dotknęła jego dłoni, zamykając ranę magią.

* * *

Aomine skrzywił się. Myślał, że pozbędzie się Kagami'ego Taigi tak szybko, jak tylko opuszcza mury pałacu. A tymczasem podstępny plan Hyuugi sprawił, że nie dosyć, że będzie im towarzyszył w podróży, to będzie im już_ towarzyszył na zawsze_. A jako że Kagami przysiągł swoją wierność nie jemu, jako władcy Tōō, tylko Asunie, Aomine nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. To rozkazów Asuny będzie słuchał Kagami. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć; Hyuuga Junpei, przyszły Cesarz Seirin, miał głowę na karku i był świetnym strategiem. Nie mógł nie czuć podziwu, chociaż był on wymieszany ze złością.

-Jeśli już skończyliście tę szopkę, to może wyjedziemy – mruknął pod nosem, sam do siebie.

-Nie powinieneś tak mówić – zganił go Kuroko, jak zawsze pojawiając się znikąd u jego boku. Aomine poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który spłynął mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

-Ostrzegaj – warknął. –Mam prawo mówić i myśleć co chcę. Jestem, kurwa, księciem.

-Zaiste, dobrego wychowania i skromności – odciął się Kuroko. –Pomyślałeś o tym, jak lady Asuna będzie się czuć samotnie w Tōō? Nie. A tak będzie miała Kagami'ego, który, przy okazji, będzie ją chronić.

-To potwarz. Jakby sugerowali, że nie mogę o nią sam zadbać.

-Ech, mój panie – Kuroko tylko pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. –Mniejsza z tym. Kagami już idzie po swoje rzeczy, więc możemy się żegnać.

* * *

Pożegnania były ciężkie.

Asuna wtulała się długo w matkę, ojca i rodzeństwo, każdemu coś obiecując i przez każdego będąc mocno wyściskana. Jeszcze nie wyjechała, ale już za nimi tęskniła. Kagami tymczasem żegnał się z przyjaciółmi i księciem. Był mu wdzięczny, z głębi serca, wiedział, że Hyuuga dał mu szansę, o jakiej nawet nie marzył. Dlatego też nie mógł się powstrzymać i na kilka sekund zamknął księcia w uścisku swoich ramion. Junpei protestował, ale bardziej dla zasady, niż ze złości. W końcu poklepał go po ramieniu i życzył szczęścia, a także jeszcze raz prosił o to, by uważał na Asunę. Izuki i reszta chłopaków również go uściskali.

-Nie rozstajemy się na zawsze – obiecał im Kagami.

-Nie – zgodził się Izuki. –Zobaczymy się jeszcze. Już wkrótce!

* * *

Gdy w końcu opuścili pałac Seirin, Aomine odetchnął z ulgą. Wysunął się na czoło jeźdźców i narzucił szybkie tempo. Tuż za Aomine jechał Sakurai i Kuroko, za nimi Asuna i Kagami oraz kilkoro służących. W lekkiej odległości, ale nie większej niż metr, jechał na czarnym ogierze Akashi, otoczony przez swój Krąg (każdy z nich również miał czarnego konia). Pochód zamykał Kasamatsu i Kise. Aomine miał w planach, że dotrą do portu już następnego wieczora, chociaż zwykle podróż to zajmowała kilka dni. Nie dbał o to, by oddziałowi było wygodne. Liczyło się dla niego tempo i to, by jak najszybciej wrócić do Tōō.

* * *

W nocy wciąż jechali. Nie oszczędzali koni, nie oszczędzali siebie. Aomine wiedział, że jego ludzie są w stanie wytrzymać w takich warunkach, domyślał się, że Kagami również dotrzyma im kroku. Zdumiało go jednak to, że Asuna, przez ostatnich kilkanaście godzin, ani razu się nie poskarżyła i nie zażądała postoju. Nawet kiedy zaczęło padać, naciągnęła na siebie kaptur opończy i mocniej pochyliła się w siodle.

Teraz jednak mógł zauważyć, że nie tylko jego żona i Sakurai, ale również Kuroko i Kise zaczynają się lekko chwiać w siodłach. Zapamiętał, by kazać zwiększyć im treningi, skoro już wysiadali. W takiej chwili jak ta mogli sobie pozwolić sobie na tego typu słabości, ale w czasie wojny będą mu potrzebni sprawni.

Kasamatsu dogonił go i mocniej naciągnął kaptur.

-Pogoda jak z bajki – mruknął ironicznie. –Mój panie, oni nie dadzą rady dalej. Podziwiam nasza królową, ale ona również za chwilę spadnie z konia. Nie widzę jednak w okolicy żadnego miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy przenocować.

-Nie będziemy się zatrzymywać. Zatrzymamy się dopiero w porcie – przypomniał mu warknięciem Aomine.

-Mój książę, oni nie są w stanie jechać dalej – Kasamatsu nie zmienił swojego tonu. Wiedział, że jeśli on do niego nie przemówi, nikt tego nie zrobi. –Konie wymieniliśmy w poprzedniej wiosce, ale ludzi nie wymienimy.

Aomine mruknął pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak wiązanka przekleństw.

-Zajmij się Kise – polecił Kasamatsu. –Niech prześpi się z tobą, dopóki nie będzie w stanie znów sam jechać. Każ jednemu z gwardzistów zająć się Sakurai'em.

Sam Aomine był rozdarty. Normalnie w takich okolicznościach to on zająłby się Kuroko. Nie raz i nie dwa zdarzyło się tak, że Tetsu przespał prawie całą drogę, wieziony przez Aomine; oparty o niego i otulony opończą swojego księcia, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy docierali do celu i musiał go wtedy budzić.

Jego dylemat rozwiązał się sam; Kasamatsu, zwracając na koniec orszaku, poinformował Kagami'ego o rozkazie Aomine i skinął ręką na maga, który niebezpiecznie kołysał się w siodle. Kagami podjechał do niego i bez trudu przesadził go, sadowiąc Kuroko przed sobą. Uniósł kciuk do Kasamatsu, dając mu znać, że wszystko gra i otulił Kuroko mocniej swoją opończą, a potem złapał lejce jego konia i przywiązał do swojego siodła.

Aomine lekko zwolnił i zrównał się z Asuną. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Widział jednak w jej oczach zmęczenie. Wyciągnął ręce i bez trudu ją objął i przeciągnął. Pisnęła, patrząc na niego w szoku.

-Mój panie, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytała, oburzona.

Aomine nie odpowiedział. Otulił ją swoją opończą i przygarnął mocniej do piersi, chroniąc, jak tylko mógł, przed deszczem i wiatrem.

-Śpij – mruknął w końcu. –Przed nami jeszcze długa droga.

Miał nadzieję, że nie wpadną przy okazji na żołnierzy Kirisaki. Co prawda, żywił ogromną chęć odpłacenia im się za tamten napad, ale wiedział, że, mając w orszaku ludzi jak Asuna czy Sakurai, którzy podczas walki mogli zostać łatwo skrzywdzeni, nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Drgnął, kiedy Asuna zaczęła się wiercić, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

-Niewygodnie ci, Asuno?

-Nie, mój panie – bąknęła, wsuwając mu głowę pod brodę. Zamknęła oczy, ale domyślił się, że jeszcze nie zasnęła. Z lekkim westchnięciem oparł głowę na jej głowie. – Swoją drogą, jak mam do ciebie mówić, mój panie? – zapytała.

-Możesz mówić do mnie po nazwisku.

Asuna skrzywiła się. _Co? Byli małżeństwem, a miała mówić do niego po nazwisku?! _

-Aomine.

-Co?

-Nic.

Zerknął w dół.

-Po co mnie wołasz, jak nic nie chcesz? – mruknął.

-Zastanawiam się – zaczęła i ziewnęła, dyskretnie zasłaniając usta dłonią. Usłyszał w jej głosie senność i modlił się, by w końcu ją dopadła. Nie był gotów na drążenie tego tematu. –Dlaczego nie używać twojego imienia, Aomine?

-Wszyscy mówią do mnie w ten sposób, Asuno. Tak jest prościej. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zasnęła.

-Nie umiem spać na zawołanie.

-To nie było zawołanie, to był rozkaz.

Sapnęła z oburzenia. Chciała się odchylić, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale zbyt mocno ją trzymał. Zamiast tego lekko piąstką uderzyła go w pierś, niby przypadkowo, kiedy koń lekko przeskoczył nad kamieniem. Poślubiła potwora!

* * *

Mimo tego, że oburzenie dławiło ją w gardle, w końcu zasnęła. Nie mogła ukrywać tego, że mimo wszystkich wątpliwości i niejasności, jakie między nimi były (i które wciąż rosły), czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Może to dlatego, że gdy na zewnątrz szalała burza, on leżał obok niej i trzymał ją za rękę, kiedy pomyślał, że ona zasnęła? Asuna nie była pewna; po prostu_ ufała_ w to, że przy mężu nie spotka jej żadna krzywda.

* * *

Obudziło ją światło słońca. Uniosła rękę, ale zaplątała ją w opończe swoją i Aomine, więc, nim udało jej się wyswobodzić, jej mąż zorientował się, że nie śpi.

-Dzień dobry, śpiochu – głos Aomine był niespotykanie wesoły. –Spałaś całą noc.

-Przepraszam – mruknęła, nawet nie chcąc myśleć o tym, jak musi teraz wyglądać. Uniosła się lekko, ale wciąż pozostawała w bezpiecznym zasięgu jego ramion. –Gdzie jesteśmy?

-Zbliżamy się do portu – oznajmił. –Niedługo zobaczysz statek, który zabierze nas do Tōō.

- Tōō – szepnęła sama do siebie.

I chociaż jednocześnie zżerał ją strach, bo w końcu opuści bezpieczne i znane jej Seirin, to wciąż czuła ekscytację na samą myśl o tym, co wkrótce ją czeka.


End file.
